yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bilim
thumb|275px|right|[[Sıvı azotla (nitrojen) soğutulmuş yüksek-ısılı süperiletkenin üzerinde asılı duran bir mıknatıs.]] Bilim veya ilim,[http://www.tdk.org.tr/index.php?option=com_gts&arama=gts&guid=TDK.GTS.502a49d229d641.25701187 "İlim". TDK Güncel Türkçe Sözlük. Türk Dil Kurumu.] URL erişim tarihi: 19 Mayıs 2008. fiziki ve doğal evrenin yapısının ve hareketlerinin birtakım yöntemler (deney, düşünce ve/veya gözlemler) aracılığıyla sistematik bir şekilde incelenmesini de kapsayan entelektüel ve pratik çalışmalar bütünü. Bilim; neden, merak ve amaç besleyen bir olgu olarak günümüze kadar birçok alt dala bölünmüş, insanların daha iyi yaşam koşullarına kavuşmasına, bilinmeyen olguları bulmasına ve yeni şeyler öğrenmesine ön ayak olmuştur. Tüm bilim dalları evrenin bir bölümünü kendine konu olarak seçer, deneysel yöntemlere ve gerçekliğe dayanarak yasalar çıkarmaya çalışır.[http://www.tdkterim.gov.tr/?kelime=bilim&kategori=terim&hng=md. TDKBilim ve Sanat Terimleri Ana Sözlüğü. Türk Dil Kurumu.] URL erişim tarihi: 16 Ekim 2010. Bilim; temelleri sanat tarafından atılmış, her aşamada sanat ve yaratıcılıkla beslenerek insanların hayat koşullarını iyileştirmek için yapılan çalışmaların bütünüdür. Einstein bilimi, her türlü düzenden yoksun duyu verileri ile düzenli düşünceler arasında uygunluk sağlama çabası,Albert Einstein 'The Fundamentals of Theoritical Physics' Science 91-1940 Bertrand Russell ise gözlem ve gözleme dayalı akıl yürütme yoluyla dünyaya ilişkin olguları birbirine bağlayan yasaları bulma çabasıBertrand Russell 'Religion and Science' olarak tanımlar. Yüzyıllardır insanoğlunun yeryüzündeki yaşama ortamına duyduğu merak, yaşam standartlarını yükseltecek bir etkinliğe bürünmeye başladı. Olağan gibi görünen olayları anlama çabası, aslında dünyanın gizemlerle dolu bir yer olduğunu ve bunları çözümlemek gerektiği gerçeğini doğurmuştur. Geleneksel bilim sadece anlamaya ve çözmeye gereksinim hissetse de, ileri safhalara bölünen bilim türleri sadece çözmeyi değil çözümden öte ilerlemeyi de kapsar. Geçmişe bakıldığında en önemli sayılan bilim dallarından bazıları matematik, geometri, gök bilimi ve tıptır. Çok çeşitli matematiksel çözümleme sistemlerinin geliştirildiği ilk zamanlardan bu yana hâlâ yeni formüller, sistemler, kuramlar geliştirilmektedir ki bu da bilimin sürekliliğine bir örnektir. Bilimsel yasalar bilimin vazgeçilmez öğeleri olsa da, hâlen birçok bilimsel yasanın doğruluğu tartışılır düzeydedir. Bilim deneye çok önem verir ve bilimsel yöntem deneye dayanır. Bu evre, işlenen konuyu daha inandırıcı kılmanın yanında belirli bir çerçeveye oturtur. Sadece kâğıt üzerinde birer kuramken yasalaşabilir ve temel taş niteliğine bürünebilir. Bilimin sonsuz bir süreç içinde değişimi yadsınamaz bir durumdur. Zaman içinde alt dallara bölünen bilim sayısal ve sosyal alanlarda ayrı konulara bürünmüş; fakat nitelik açısından aynı amaca hizmet etmeyi sürdürmüştür Bilim tarihi Antik çağlarda bilim Bilimin yazıdan daha önce ortaya çıktığı bilinmektedir."history of science." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 09 Haziran 2008 . Bu sebeple, özellikle antik çağlardaki bilimsel buluş, görüş ve keşifleri incelemekte arkeolojinin önemli bir yeri vardır. Örneğin arkeolojik çeşitli keşiflerin incelenmesi sonrası tarih öncesi çağlardaki ilk insanların çeşitli gözlemler yaptığı saptanmıştır; örneğin mevsimleri takip etmişlerdir. Afrika'da bulunan ve MÖ 35000 ile MÖ 20000An old mathematical object. (Eski bir matematik nesnesi.) URL erişim tarihi: 10 Temmuz 2008. yılları kökenli çeşitli bulgular, zamanı ölçmeye dair çeşitli denemelerin izlerini taşımaktadırlar.Mathematics in (central) Africa before colonization. (Kolonizasyon öncesi Afrika'da Matematik.) URL erişim tarihi: 10 Temmuz 2008. Bununla birlikte teknolojik gelişimin yanı sıra bilimsel etkinliklerin özellikle MÖ 2500 yılında yoğunlaştığı ve ivme kazandığı tespit edilmiştir. Bunun özellikle mimari birçok örneği bugün de görülebilir; Stonehenge gibi büyük yapılar belirli bilimsel ve teknolojik gelişim, özellikle de çeşitli gelişmiş matematik bilgileri olmaksızın yapılamayacak anıtlardır. Örneğin bu dönemdeki çoğu yapılar en azından Pisagor kuramı olmaksızın yapılamayacak yapılardır; buna ve benzeri diğer bulgulara dayanarak, Pisagor kuramının Pisagordan binlerce yıl önce insanlar tarafından bilindiği tespit edilmiştir. Nitekim antik Mısırlılar gibi birçok ulusta çok erken tarihlerde matematiksel etkinlikler görülmektedir. Antik Mısırlılar MÖ 4200 yılında 365 günlük bir takvim üretmiş oldukları gibi, MÖ 3100 yılı tarihli bir gürzde sayısal olarak milyonları ifade etmek için bir sistemin kullanıldığı görülmüştür.The Mathematics of Ancient Egypt. (Antik Mısır Matematiği.) URL erişim tarihi: 10 Temmuz 2008. Antik Mezopotamya'da matematiksel etkinlik ve gelişimin varlığı, arkeolojik araştırmalarca elde edilen kil tabletler yardımıyla bilinmektedir."mathematics." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 11 Temmuz 2008 . Mezopotamya'da zaman içinde iktidara gelen farklı krallıkların neredeyse tamamından matematiksel etkinliğin bulguları kalmıştır; MÖ 3. binyıldan Sümerlere ait, MÖ 2. binyıldan Akad ve Babillilere ait, MÖ 1. binyıldansa Asurlulara ait. Bunlara ek olarak daha sonra bölgede hakimiyet kuran Perslere ait MÖ 6. yüzyıldan 4. yüzyıla kadarki bir tarihe ait bulgular da mevcuttur. Mezopotamya'daki matematiksel etkinlikler çok çeşitlidir ve pratik sorunların ötesine de sıklıkla geçmiştir; lineer ve ikinci dereceden denklemlerin çözümünü içeren cebir çalışmaları ile çeşitli sayı kuramına dair çalışmalar yapılmıştır. Bunlara ek olarak bu topraklardaki farklı krallıklar tarafından zaman içinde sayı sistemi oldukça geliştirilmiştir. Sümerliler, antik Mısırlıların kullandığına benzer ondalık ekli bir sayı sisteminin temellerini atmışlar ve kullanmışlardır. Bu sistem daha sonraki dönemlerde farklı iktidarlar tarafından geliştirilmiş, Babillilerce 60 bazlı bir sisteme ulaşılmıştır. [[Ebers Papirüsü (yaklaşık MÖ 1550) Antik Mısır'daki tıbbî uygulamalar ve bilgileri içeren bir papirüstür. Papirüste tümörlerin ve apselerin cerrahi tedavisinden, depresyon ve deri hastalıklarına kadar çok çeşitli tıbbî konulara değinilmiştir.|thumb|240px|left]] MÖ 3. binyılda Hint yarımadasında matematikle uğraşıldığı ve matematiksel hesapların yapıldığı bilinmektedir."Preface". Mathematics text book - Standard X. Department of School Education, Govt. of Tamil Nadu, India. (Tamil Nadu Hükûmeti, Okul Eğitimi Departmanı, Matematik ders kitabı. Hindistan.) URL erişim tarihi: 10 Temmuz 2008. Ayrıca bu matematiksel etkinlik büyük oranda ölçüm cetvelleri, ağırlık ve genel olarak ölçümler gibi konuları da içermekteydi.Sykorova, I. "Ancient Indian Mathematics." WDS'06 Proceedings of Contributed Papers. 2006. URL erişim tarihi: 10 Temmuz 2008. Bu dönemdeki matematiksel etkinliklerin genel olarak astronomi ile de ilişik olduğu öne sürülmüştür. Nitekim dinî açılar da barındıran, sıklıkla matematik gibi diğer bilim dallarıyla birlikte yapılan astronomi çalışmaları antik çağdalarda büyük bir önem ve yer arz etmektedir. Astonomiyle ilişkili fenomenlerin matematiksel tezahürlerine antik Mezopotamya'daki bilimsel etkinliklerde rastlanmaktadır. Çin'de takvimsel ihtiyaçlara karşılık verecek astronomi faaliyetleri olduğu gibi, Mezopotamya'da matematiksel gelişimden yararlanılarak gezegenlerin döngülerine, pozisyonlarına dair hesaplamalar yapılmaktaydı. Matematiksel gelişimden ayrık bir biçimde astronomi çalışmaları ve anlayışı Orta Amerika merkezli Maya uygarlığında kendisine yer bulmuştur; özellikle takvimsel çalışmalar ve güneş ve ay tutulmalarının hesaplanması önemli yer tutmuştur. Bunların dışındaki bilimlerin de kökenlerini antik çağda bulmak mümkündür. Örneğin biyoloji uygarlığın gelişiminden çok önceleri toplumsal anlamda önemli bir rol almış, özellikle tarım açısından çok çeşitli gelişmeler olmuş, insanlar birçok hayvanı evcilleştirmiştir."biology." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 11 Temmuz 2008 . Bitkilerin incelenmesi sonucu birçok şey keşfedilmiştir; örneğin arkeolojik bulguların Babillilerin hurma ağacının eşeyli ürediğini keşfetmiş, polenlerin eril olduklarını ve polenlerin dişil bitkilere aktarılarak üremenin sağlanabileceğini kanıtlamışlardır. Antik çağlarda ayrıca biyolojiyle birlikte olarak tıbbî çalışmalar da yapılmış, Çin, Mısır ve Hint yarımadasındaki çeşitli uygarlıklar farklı şifalı bitkileri belirli tıbbî ve anatomik sorunlar için kullanmışlar, bu kullanımlarını zaman zaman yazıyla da ifade etmişlerdir. Tıbbın yanı sıra, kimya, coğrafya ve jeoloji gibi bilimler de özellikle Çin'de büyük ölçüde gelişmiştir. Bilim ve felsefe İlk çağlardaki filozofların dünyayı ve etrafı anlamaya çalışması, merak duyguları, belirli kriterlerin doğmasına ve bunların çeşitli ideolojilere dönüşmesine yol açmıştır. Bilimin temelleri atılıncaya kadar, tartışma ve deney olgusu insanlar tarafından geliştirilmiş ve bu bir arayış haline dönüşmüştür. İlk dönemlerde belirgin bir felsefe-bilim ayrımı yoktur ve birçok büyük bilim insanı aynı zamanda filozoftur. Deneyin ve sonucun klişe haline gelmesi bilimin artık istenilebilir düzeye gelmesini sağlamıştır. 19. yy'a kadar gelişme kateden bilim aslında kendi içinde bir savaş vermiş, birçok özgün araştırmacı, düz mantıkla hareket eden ortaçağ liderlerine yenik düşmüştür. Aristo'nun fiziğinden daha farklı düşüncelere sahip olan Galileo kendi zamanının bilim insanlarıyla ters düşmeye başlamıştı. Bilim, tarihi sürecinde bu tip sahnelere sürekli tanık olmuş, deney ve gözlem sonucunda çöken kanunların yerini başkaları almıştır. Gerçek ve varlığın amacını soruşturan felsefe sistematik düşünmeyi gerektirmektedir. Klasik antik çağ felsefesiyle başlayıp, ThalesThales of Miletos Θαλής ο Μιλήσιος (Tales), AnaximenesAnaximenes of Miletus Άναξιμένης (Anaksimenes),[Pythagoras]Pythagoras Πυθαγόρας (Pisagor), DemokritosDemocritus Δημόκριτος (Demokritos), GorgiasGorgias Γοργίας, EmpedoklesEmpedocles Έμπεδοκλής (Empedokles), HeraklitosHeraclitus Hράκλειτος (Heraklitos), ParmanidesParmenides Παρμενίδης, Sokrates, PlotinosPlotinus Πλωτῖνος (Plotinos), PlatonPlato Πλάτων (Platon) ve AristotelesAristotle Ἀριστοτέλης (Aristoteles) gibi filozoflar, gitgide gelişen ve şekillenen felsefi soruların şekillenmesini sağlamışlardır. Din odaklı Ortaçağ felsefesinde Hıristiyanlığın kendisine bir aracı olarak kullandığı felsefe, Tanrı, bilgi, inanç eksenlerinde yoğun şekilde kullanılmıştır. Aydınlanma Çağı'nda yapılan felsefede akıl ön plana çıkmıştır. Düşünce sistemindeki temel görüş, insan aklının aydınlattığı kesin doğrulara ve bilgiye doğru ilerlemektir. Geçiş dönemi felsefesi olarak bilinen Rönesans felsefesi, bilimde ve düşünce sistemindeki yeni gelişmelerin yer aldığı bir dönemi kapsar. Yeniden doğuş manasına gelen rönesans, önceki çağlardan çok farklı bir düşünce sistemine geçişin köprüsü konumundadır. Bilim ve felsefenin ayrışması modern çağa yaklaşırken iyice belirginleşmiş, bununla birlikte felsefe ile bilim tamamen birbirinden kopmamış ve gerek genel olarak bilimin felsefesi olan bilim felsefesi gerekse bilim dallarının tek tek felsefî yönden incelendiği felsefe dalları (örneğin fizik felsefesi) varlığını sürdürmekte ve gerek bilim gerekse felsefe alanlarında önemli roller oynamaktadır. Bilim dallarının gelişimi Astronomi ve fizik 1569 yılından kalma büyük bir [[usturlab. Usturlablar hem astronomi hem de navigasyonda yükseklik ölçmek için kullanılmaktaydılar.|thumb|200px|left]] [[Dosya:Copernican heliocentrism.jpg|Nikolas Kopernik'in Güneş merkezli modelini anlattığı başyapıtı De revolutionibus orbium coelestium'dan ortaya attığı modelin bir çizimi.|thumb|200px]] Gök bilimi, bilim dalları arasında en eski olanlardandır ve özellikle antik çağdalarda en yoğun anlamda icra edilen, bilimlerin anası olarak görülen bir bilimdir. İnsanların gökyüzüne olan ilgisi, yukarıda asılı duran cisimleri incelemeye itmiş ve teleskobun bulunmasıyla bu gözlemler daha etkin bir hâl almıştır. Babilli olgusal astronomlara nazaran Yunan astronomları, matematiksel ayrıntıları özümseyerek bu bilimin gelişmesinde temel noktaları oluşturmuşlardır. Roma İmparatorluğu'nun iktidarı altındaki Mısır'da yaşamış olan Batlamyus özellikle astronomi tarihi ve genel olarak bilim tarihi açısından önemli bir konuma sahiptir. Daha sonraları İslam astronomları tarafından el-Mecisti olarak anılacak olan Hè Megalè Syntaxis yani "Büyük Derleme" isimli astronomi konulu eseri Orta Çağ boyunca genel geçer kabul gören astronomi eseriydi ve yazarı olarak Batlamyus neredeyse mitik bir statüye getirilmişti.S. C. McCluskey, Astronomies and Cultures in Early Medieval Europe, Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Pr. 1998, s. 20-21. Batlamyus'un evren modeli geosantrik yani yermerkezciydi ve uzun yıllarca kabul gören bu sistemden güneş-merkezli bir sisteme geçiş tartışmalar doğurmuştur. Polonyalı bir astronom olan Nikolas Kopernik, dünyanın ve diğer gezegenlerin, güneş etrafında döndüklerini açıklamış; heliyosantrik yani güneş-merkezli bir sistem ortaya atmıştır. Copernicus'un sistemini Commentariolus isimli bir risale ile arkadaşlarına tanıtmış daha sonra sistemini, Papa III. Paulus'a ithaf ettiği ayrıntılı bir şekilde başyapıtı sayılacak De revolutionibus orbium coelestium isimli eserinde açıklamıştır. Bu astronomi biliminde yeni bir dönem açılmasına sebep olmuştur. Teleskobu geliştirmesi, yaptığı astronomik gözlemler ve Kopernik'in sistemine verdiği destek ile tanınan İtalyan bilim insanı Galileo Galilei de astronomi ve fizik tarihi için önemli birisidir ve zaman içerisinde modern gözlemsel astronominin babası (page 217) ve modern fizik biliminin babası gibi atıflara mazhar olmuştur. 1671'de ilk aynalı teleskobu yapan matematik ve fizikçi Isaac Newton uğraştığı bilim dallarının gelişmesine çok fazla katkıda bulunmuş diferansiyel ve integral hesabın temellerini atmıştır. Ayrıca Newton'un 5 Temmuz 1687'de yayımladığı, Doğa Felsefesinin Matematiksel İlkeleri (Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica) kitabı klasik mekaniğin temellerini oluşturan Newton'ın hareket yasaları ve yer çekimi gibi önemli konuları içerir. Alman teorik fizikçi Albert Einstein enerjinin ışık hızının karesiyle kütlenin eşit olduğunu E=mc² formülüyle ispatladı.Genel görelilik kuramı ve İzafiyet teorisi ile kütlenin uzay zamanı büktüğünü ve zaman,mekân,hareketin birbiriyle bağımlı olduğunu ispatlayıp brown hareketi ile atomun varlığını kanıtladı. Leopold Infeld'la birlikte yazdığı Fiziğin evrimi kitabı ile kuantum ve mekân gibi konuları içerir. Kimya thumb|left|[[Demokritos; atomcu düşüncenin öncülerindendir.]] Kimya, maddenin yapısını ve davranışlarını inceleyen bir bilim dalıdır. Fizikokimya, biyokimya, analitik kimya, anorganik kimya ve organik kimya temel dallarıdır. Tıp gibi pek çok bilim dalının yardımcısı konumunda olan kimya biliminin gıda, ilaç, boya, kozmetik ve tekstil alanlarında kullanımı dolayısı ile, en bilinen dalı organik kimyadır. Antik çağlarda maddenin belirli temel elementlerden oluştuğu düşünülür ve birçok kültürde bunlar hava, su, ateş ve toprağı içerirdi. Bununla birlikte antik Yunan filozoflardan bir kısmı atom fikrini ortaya atmış ve her şeyin çok küçük yapıtaşlarından meydana geldiğini öne sürmüşlerdir. Bu filozoflara daha sonra atomcu filozoflar da denmiştir. Çok eski çağlardan beri insanlar metalürji ile uğraşmakta, çeşitli eşyanın yapımında kimyasal olayları ve bunların sonucu olan ürünleri kullanmaktaydılar; örneğin camdan eşyanın üretiminde. Orta Çağ'a doğru simya geleneği ortaya çıkmıştır. Simya geleneği kimyanın öncülüdür ve mistisizm, felsefe gibi öğelerle kimyasal çeşitli araştırmaların karışımından ibarettir. Simyada özellikle iki önemli kavram ve amaç bulunmaktaydı: biri zaman zaman felsefe taşı olarak da anılan ve her türlü maddenin veya metalin altına dönüştürülmesine yardımcı olacak efsanevi bir şey, diğeri ise içen kişiye ölümsüzlük veya çok uzun yaşam vaad edecek ölümsüzlük iksiri yani ab-ı hayat. [[Dosya:Labo-Lavoisier-IMG 0501.jpg|Bugün Musée des Arts et Métiers isimli Fransız müzesinde bulunan, Lavoisier'in laboratuvarı.|thumb|275px]] Zamanla simyaya olan ilgi daha da bilimselleşmiş ve simyadan ayrık olarak kimya bilimi ortaya çıkmıştır. Modern kimyanın simyadan ayrışması ve temellerinin atılmasında önemli katkıları olan bir isim Robert Boyle'dur. Bugün özellikle ismini verdiği Boyle yasası ile tanınan Boyle atomcu fikriyatı savunan bir bilim insanıydı. Fransız bilim insanı Antoine Lavoisier ise kütlenin korunumu kanunu ile gerek kimya gerekse bilim tarihinde önemli bir adım atmış, kimya biliminin babası olarak da anıldığı olmuştur."Lavoisier, Antoine." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2007. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 24 July 2007 . Kendisi ayrıca oksijen ve hidrojeni tespit edip adlandırandır. 19. yüzyılın başına kadar kimyanın, öteki fizik bilimlerin tersine, tümevarım (induction) yönünün tümdengelim (deduction) yönünden daha baskın olması, onun biyolojik bilimlere daha yakın olmasına neden oluyordu. Ama matematik ve fizik yöntemlerin kimyaya uygulanması sonucu yeni bir bilim dalının, yani fizikokimyanın doğmasında başta Wilhelm Ostwaldnobelprize.org Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki Wilhelm Ostwald bölümü. (İngilizce), Van't Hoffnobelprize.org Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki Jacobus H. van 't Hoff bölümü. (İngilizce) ve Arrheniusnobelprize.org Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki Svante Arrhenius bölümü. (İngilizce)'un payları büyüktür. Kimyasal maddelerin fiziksel değişimlerini, fiziksel olayların kimyasal maddelerin özeliklerinden yararlanılarak açıklanmasını konu alan ve elektrokimya, kolloid kimyası, çekirdek kimyası ve polimer kimyası gibi kollara ayrılan fizikokimya, bu bilginlerin 1881'de Zeitschrift Für Physikalische Chemie''International journal of research in physical chemistry and chemical physics İngilizce Vikipedideki sayfası adlı bilim dergisini yayımlamalarıyla bilim dünyasında kimyadan ayrı bir dal olarak yerini almıştır. İnsanların öğrenme ve araştırma merakı zamanla analitik (çözümlemeli) kimyanın doğmasına neden olmuş, bu durum zaman içinde koordinasyon kimyasının ve endüstriyel analitik kimyanın gelişmesine zemin hazırlamıştır. Analitik metotların keşfi tıp, biyoloji ve genetik alanında kimyanın kullanımını yaygınlaştırmıştır. Penisilin ve vitaminlerin keşfi ile kimya biliminin insanın yaşam kalitesini artırdığı gerçeğinin yanında gelişen teknolojinin üretim süreçlerinde kullanılmaya başlanması, çevre sorunlarına neden olmuş, bu durum doğal kaynakların ihtiyatsızca sarf edilmesi sonucunu doğurmuştur. Bu nedenle çevre kimyası ve su kimyası gibi alt bilim dalları da gelişmiştir. Matematik ve Geometri Antik çağlardaki bilimsel etkinliklerde matematiğin önemli bir rol oynadığı, eski Mısırlılar, Mezopotamyalılar, Hintliler gibi çok çeşitli kavimlerin matematikle uğraştıkları bilinmektedir. Yunan matematiğinin en önemli isimlerinden olan Tales'in geometriyi, Mısır'da kaldığı süre içerisinde öğrenmesi ve bu bilimi etrafındakilere öğretmesi sonucunda gelişme devam etmiştir. Sayıların babası olarak anılan Pisagor'un ünlü teoremiThe Pythagorean Theorem Pisagor Teoreminin ayrıntılı açıklaması. (İngilizce) onu zamanının en büyük bilim insanları arasında hatırı sayılır bir yere getirmiştir. [[Dosya:Yupana 1.GIF|thumb|180px|right|Bir '''yupana' (Quechua dilinde "sayma aleti"); İnkalarca kullanılan bir tür hesap makinesi. Araştırmacıların tahminlerine göre bu alette hesaplamalar Fibonacci sayıları baz alınarak yapılmaktaydı.http://www.quipus.it/english/Andean%20Calculators.pdf|left]] Orta Çağ, özellikle Hint ve İslam matematikçilerinin yoğun çalışmalarına sahne olmuştur. 499 yılı kadar erken bir dönemde Hintli matematikçi Aryabhata ilk sinüs trigonometrik tablolarını oluşturmuş, cebir, diferansiyel denklemler ve sonsuz küçük değerler için algoritmalar ve teknikler geliştirmiştir. 12. yüzyılda bir başka Hintli matematikçi Bhaskara ilk kez diferansiyel kalkülüsün ve temel kavramlarının temellerini atmıştır. İslam bilim insanları da Orta Çağ'da birçok matematiksel buluş ve keşfe imza atmıştırlar. 9. yüzyılda el-Harezmi Hint-Arap rakam sistemi ve denklemlerin çözümü üzerine önemli eserler vermiştir. Nitekim algoritma sözcüğü isminin Latinizasyona uğramış hâlinden köken almıştır. Özellikle cebir alanındaki eski buluşları muhafazası ve getirdiği yeni gelişmeler sebebiyle Harezmi zaman içinde cebirin babası olarak anılmıştır.The History of Algebra. Louisiana State University. 12. yüzyılda yaşamış olan bir başka matematikçi Ömer Hayyam ise Öklid'in çalışmalarına eleştiriler getirmiş ve analitik geometri ile Öklid dışı geometrinin temellerini atmıştır. Ayrıca kübik denklemlere genel, geometrik bir çözüm getiren ilk matematikçi de kendisidir.http://matematik.mathilmi.com/unlu_matematikciler/omer_hayyam.php Orta Çağ'da Batı'daki en önemli matematikçilerden biri Fibonacci'dir. Fibonacci Arap rakam sistemini Avrupa'ya tanıtmış ve yaygınlaşmasına ön ayak olmuş, ve bugün Fibonacci sayıları olarak anılan sayı dizisini yaygınlaştırmıştır. Aslında bu sayı dizisini ilk keşfeden kendisi değildir fakat onun kitabında örnek olarak kullanıldık sonra Batı'da ün kazanmıştırlar.Parmanand Singh. "Acharya Hemachandra and the (so called) Fibonacci Numbers". Math. Ed. Siwan, 20(1):28-30, 1986. ISSN 0047-6269]Parmanand Singh,"The So-called Fibonacci numbers in ancient and medieval India." Historia Mathematica 12(3), 229–44, 1985. [[Euler tarafından ortaya atılan Königsberg'in yedi köprüsü problemi, graf teorisinin temelini oluşturmuştur.|thumb|250px|left]] 17. ve 18. yüzyıllarda Batı'da matematik yükselişe geçmiş, birçok önemli matematiksel buluş gerçekleşmiştir. İskoç John Napier doğal logaritmaları araştırmış, Kepler gezegensel hareketlerin matematiksel kanunlarını ortaya koymuş, René Descartes bugün hâlen sıkça kullanılan Kartezyen koordinat sistemini ve dolayısıyla analitik geometriyi geliştirmiştir. Alman matematikçi Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz kalkülüs üzerine birçok çalışmasıyla kalkülüsü geliştirmiş ve bugün kalkülüste kullanılan notasyonun temellerini atmıştır. Pierre de Fermat ve Blaise Pascal olasılık teorisinin temelini atmışlar ve dolayısıyla ilgili kombinatorik kurallarını keşfetmişlerdir. Pascal ayrıca Pascal teorisi ve (her ne kadar kendisinden daha önce Doğu'da bilinse ve kullanılsa da"Pascal's Triangle." Wolfram MathWorld. URL erişim tarihi: 12 Temmuz 2008.) Pascal üçgeninin geliştiricisi ve isim babasıdır. 18. yüzyılda matematikçi Leonhard Euler fonksiyon kavramını ve matematikteki sayısız notasyonu (örneğin doğal logaritmanın tabanı olarak e'' notasyonunu) geliştirmiştir. Sayı teorisi, graf teorisi, geometri gibi çok çeşitli alanlarda önemli eserler vermiş, önemli buluşlara imza atmıştır. 19. yüzyılda yaşamış olan Alman matematikçi Carl Friedrich Gauss ise gerek matematik gerekse diğer birçok bilimde önemli başarılara imza atmış; temel cebir teorisi (veya ''cebirin temel teoremi)ni kanıtlamış, Theorema Egregium''u ortaya atmış ve kanıtlamış, karmaşık değişkenli fonksiyonlarda önemli çalışmaları olmuştur. Yine 19. yüzyılda yaşamış olan George Boole isim babası olduğu yeni bir cebir türü olan Boole cebirini ortaya atmıştır. Tıp [[17. yüzyıldan kalma bir Pers elyazmasından bir betimleme.|thumb|250px]] Bilimin tıp alanındaki ilk gelişmeleri Asya kıtasında gerçekleşmiştir. Hindistan, Mısır, Çin, İran ve Yunanistan'da tıp sistematik bir biçimde gelişmeye başlamış ve bir bilim dalı olarak insanlığın en büyük sorunlarından biri olan sağlık alanındaki gelişmeler yüzyıllar boyu sürmüştür. Hindistan yarımadasında, İndus Vadisi uygarlığından beri tıp ve diş hekimliği mevcuttu. Nitekim, Hint tıbbî geleneği olan Ayurveda bugün bile çağdaş tıbbın yanı sıra varlığını sürdürmektedir. İngilizlerin Hint yardımadasını kolonileştirmesine kadar bölgedeki temel tıp sistemi olan Ayurveda, ilk dönemlerinde civa-kükürt bazlı ilaçlar kullanmıştır. Bunun dışında, bugün çeşitli tıbbî yararları bilinen zerdeçal gibi çeşitli bitkiler de tedavilerde klasik Hint tıbbında kullanılmıştır. Çin'de antik çağlardan günümüze kadar varlığını sürden geleneksel bir tıbbî gelenek mevcuttur. Taoist hekimlerin yaptığı ampirik hastalık ve rahatsızlık gözlemlerinin ve Çin düşüncesinin bir sonucu olan geleneksel Çin tıbbı, bitkisel tedavi, akupunktur ve masaj gibi çok çeşitli pratik yöntemlere sahiptir. Bunların dışında beslenme terapisi ve Feng Şui gibi zihinsel terapiler de geleneksel Çin tıbbında yer almaktadır. Hipokrates'in hastalara büyü ve batıl inançlarla bezeli bir tedavi sunmak yerine, iyileştirici etkileri kanıtlanmış tedavi yöntemlerine başvurmaya başlaması, tıp biliminde hasta öneminin kavranmaya başlamasına sebep olmuştur. İlk başlarda bölgelere göre farklılık gösteren tedavi yöntemleri, son iki yüzyıldır modernleşmeye başlamış ve genel anlamda ortak bir çabaya dönüşmüştür. Avrupa'daki salgınlardan sonra daha fazla gelişme kateden tıp bilimi, günümüzde genetik çalışmalarının gelişmesiyle çok üst düzeylere ulaşmıştır. Orta Çağ boyunca Orta Doğu başta olmak üzere İslam'ın yayıldığı topraklarda birçok önemli İslam hekimi yetişmiştir. Bunlardan biri İranlı Razi, nöroşirürji ve oftalmoloji dallarında sıklıkla bir öncü olarak görülmüştür.S Safavi-Abbasi, LBC Brasiliense, RK Workman (2007), "The fate of medical knowledge and the neurosciences during the time of Genghis Khan and the Mongolian Empire", ''Neurosurg Focus 23 (1), E13, p. 3. Deneysel tıbbın önemini vurgulayan Razi ayrıca birçoğuna göre pediatri dalının da babasıdır.David W. Tschanz, PhD (2003), "Arab Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views 4''' (2). Yazdığı birçok eserde çok çeşitli tıbbi bilgiler aktaran Razi ayrıca çiçek hastalığı ile kızamık hastalığını birbirinden ayıran ve açık bir şekilde tanımlayıp, diyagnozunu yapan ilk hekimdir. Alerji ve immünoloji konularında da ilk eser veren hekim kendisidir. Bir başka tanınmış Müslüman hekim de İbn-i Sina'dır. 14 ciltlik başyapıtı el-Kanun fi't-Tıb (Tıbbın Kanunu) isimli eseri tıp açısından bulaşıcı hastalıkların ve cinsel yolla bulaşan hastalıkların keşfiGeorge Sarton, Introduction to the History of Science. (cf. Dr. A. Zahoor and Dr. Z. Haq (1997). Quotations From Famous Historians of Science, Cyberistan.), enfeksiyöz hastalıkların yayılımının önüne geçmek amacıyla karantina uygulamasının ortaya atılmasıDavid W. Tschanz, MSPH, PhD (August 2003). "Arab Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views '''4 (2)., mikroorganizmaların varlığının varsayılmasıThe Canon of Medicine, The American Institute of Unani Medicine, 2003. ve nöropsikiyatri vb. birçok keşfi ve buluşu içinde barındırır. Orta Çağ ve sonrasında Batı'da önemli tıbbî buluşlar olmuştur. Garcia de Orta tropikal tıbbın öncüsü olarak ortaya çıkıp başta kolera olmak üzere çoğu tropikal hastalığı doğru şekilde tanımlarken, William Harvey, Batı'da kan dolaşımını doğru ve tam bir şekilde açıklayan ilk Batılı olmuştur. Daha sonraları 19. yüzyılda Louis Pasteur ilk başarılı kuduz aşısını bulmuş, kendi ismini alacak olan pastörizasyon işlemini de ilk kez ortaya atmıştır. Louis Pasteur aynı zamanda Robert Koch ve Ferdinand Cohn ile birlikte mikrobiyoloji dalının babalarından biri olarak kabul edilir. 1905 yılında Nobel Ödülü almış olan Robert Koch aynı zamanda Tuberculosis bacillus ve Vibrio cholera gibi hastalığa neden olan önemli bakterileri ilk kez izole eden kişidir. Daha sonra kendi adıyla anılacak olan Koch postülatlarını geliştirmiştir. [[Gözün anatomisi üzerine, 1200 yılı tarihli bir Arapça el yazması.|thumb|200px|left]] Biyoloji Bir bilim dalı olarak 19. yüzyıla kadar şimdiki alt dallarıyla gelişen biyoloji, canlıların tüm özelliklerini inceleyen bir sistemidir. Başta insan olmak üzere, bitkileri inceleyen botanik, hayvanları inceleyen zooloji, mikroorganizmaları inceleyen mikrobiyoloji gibi alt dallara ayrılır. Aristo doğaya dair birçok çalışma yapmış, birçok bitki ve hayvan türünü incelemiş ve kategorize etmiştir. Aristo'nun görüşleri, kendisinden sonraki bazı bilim insanlarının yaptığı eklerle birlikte özellikle Batı'da uzun bir süre otorite olmuştur. Orta Çağ'da özellikle İbn Nefis, İbn Cahız ve İbn Baytar gibi Müslümanlar bilim insanları biyoloji dalına katkıda bulunmuşlardır. Özellikle erken evrim düşünüşüne katkıda bulunmuşMehmet Bayrakdar, "Al-Jahiz And the Rise of Biological Evolutionism", The Islamic Quarterly, Third Quarter, 1983, London. olan İbn Cahız, besin zinciri fikrini de ilk kez ortaya atan kişidir.Frank N. Egerton, "A History of the Ecological Sciences, Part 6: Arabic Language Science - Origins and Zoological", Bulletin of the Ecological Society of America, April 2002: 142-146 143 9. yüzyılda yaşamış olan el-Dinaveri ise bitki evrimini, bitkilerin gelişimini incelemiş ve Kitâb'ün-Nebat isimli eserinde birçok türü tanımlayarak botanik bilimine katkılarda bulunmuştur. , in Bir başka bilim insanı olan el-Nebati'nin öğrencisi olan İbni Baytar eczacılığa ilişkin (farmasötik) bir ansiklopedi hazırlamış ve birçok bitki, yiyecek ve ilacı eserinde tanımlamıştır. Bu eserin Latince çevirisi daha sonra Avrupalı bilim insanları tarafından 18. ve 19. yüzyıllarda kullanılmıştır.Diane Boulanger (2002), "The Islamic Contribution to Science, Mathematics and Technology", OISE Papers, in STSE Education, Vol. 3. İbn Nefis pulmonerS. A. Al-Dabbagh (1978). "Ibn Al-Nafis and the pulmonary circulation", The Lancet 1', p. 1148. ve koroner dolaşımıHusain F. Nagamia (2003), "Ibn al-Nafīs: A Biographical Sketch of the Discoverer of Pulmonary and Coronary Circulation", ''Journal of the International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine '''1, p. 22–28.Matthijs Oudkerk (2004), Coronary Radiology, "Preface", Springer Science+Business Media, ISBN 3-540-43640-5. doğru bir şekilde tespit etmiş, metabolizma kavramını tanımlamıştır.Dr. Abu Shadi Al-Roubi (1982), "Ibn Al-Nafis as a philosopher", Symposium on Ibn al-Nafis, Second International Conference on Islamic Medicine: Islamic Medical Organization, Kuwait (cf. Ibn al-Nafis As a Philosopher, Encyclopedia of Islamic World). Biyolojinin temellerinden sayılan modern evrim teorisi, Charles DarwinCharles Darwin biography 'in görüşlerinin üzerine inşa edilmiştir. Darwin, Türlerin KökeniOn the Origin of Species , İnsanın Türeyişi, ve Cinsiyete Mahsus SeçmeThe Descent of Man, and Selection in Relation to Sex Vol. 1The Descent of Man, and Selection in Relation to Sex Vol. 2, İnsan ve Hayvanlarda Duyguların İfadesi The Expression of the Emotions in Man and Animals eserlerinde görüşlerini belirtmiştir. Manastırın bahçesindeki bezelyeleri birbirleriyle eşleştirerek genetik bilimin temellerini atan Gregor Mendel klasik genetik kanunlarının yapıtaşlarını oluşturmuştur. thumb|right|[[Auguste Comte]] Sosyoloji Her ne kadar diğer bilim dallarına oranla görece yeni bir bilim dalı olarak tanımlansa da, sosyolojik yani toplumbilimsel çalışmalar ve gözlemler antik çağlardan beri mevcuttur. Herodot ve Tukididis gibi isimlerin eserlerinde sosyolojik gözlem ve değerlendirmelere rastlamak mümkündür. Bir erken dönem İslam sosyolojisinin varlığına dair çeşitli kanıtlar vardır. İslam düşünürü İbn Haldun'un, evrensel tarihi analiz eden yedi ciltlik eserine yazdığı, Mukaddime isimli önsözünde çeşitli sosyolojik teorileri ilk kez formule ederek sosyal felsefede ve bir dal olarak sosyolojinin gelişiminde öncü konumuna gelmiştir. Örneğin bu eser aracılığıyla İbn Haldun yeni bir bilim dalı olarak ilm el-ümran bilimini ortaya atmış ve şöyle tanımlamıştır: "Bu bilimin ... kendine has bir konusu var(dır); yani (insani) toplum, ve kendine has sorunları var(dır); yani toplumun doğasında birbirini takip eden toplumsal dönüşümler...""Ibn Khaldūn." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 18 Temmuz 2008 . Ayrıca bu eserindeki düşünceleri ile tarih bilimi ve tarih felsefesi açısından da önemli bir adım atmıştır. Her ne kadar sosyoloji terimi kendisinden önce kullanılmış olsa da,Des Manuscrits de Sieyès. 1773-1799, Volumes I and II, published by Christine Fauré, Jacques Guilhaumou, Jacques Vallier et Françoise Weil, Paris, Champion, 1999 and 2007 See also and Jacques Guilhaumou, Sieyès et le non-dit de la sociologie : du mot à la chose, in Revue d’histoire des sciences humaines, Numéro 15, novembre 2006 : Naissances de la science sociale. bağımsız olarak tekrar terimi ortaya atan''A Dictionary of Sociology'', Article: Comte, Auguste ve sosyolojiyi 'pozitif bilimlerin kraliçesi' olarak görerek zaman içinde sosyolojinin babası olarak da anılan isim Auguste Comte'dir. Bununla birlikte genel olarak Comte sosyolojinin kurucusu olarak görülmez."sociology." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 18 Jul. 2008 . Batı'daki sosyoloji dalıyla uğraşan ilk isimler genellikle Darwin'in evrim kuramından etkilenmiştiler ve özellikle analojik olarak canlı organizma ile toplumu karşılaştırmaktaydılar. Bu isimlere örnek vermek gerekirse Herbert Spencer ve Lewis Henry Morgan gibi isimler zikredilebilir. 19. yüzyılda ve 20. yüzyılın başlarında Émile Durkheim, Vilfredo Pareto, ve Max Weber gibi klasik sosyologlar bilime önemli katkılarda bulunmuşlardır. Siyaset bilimi [[Niccolò Machiavelli'nin Floransa, İtalya'daki heykeli.|thumb]] Siyaset bilimi çok eski çağlardan beri siyasî faaliyetlerle birlikte gelişim göstermiş, önemli bir sosyal bilim dalı hâline gelmiştir. Antik Hindistan'daki Vedik metinlerden, daha sonraki çeşitli Budist metinlere kadar birçok metinde siyasete dair incelemeler ve çalışmalar yer alır. Hintli siyasî düşünür Çanakya (MÖ 350-283) siyasî düşünce, ekonomi ve toplumsal düzen gibi konuları ele alan Arthashastra isimli eseriyle tanınır. Benzeri şekilde Antik Yunan'da da birçok siyasi fikre rastlanır; gerek Homeros, Hesiodos ve Tukididis gibi erken dönem yazarlarının eserlerinde gerekse Eflatun ve Aristo gibi filozofların eserlerinde çok çeşitli siyasî fikir ve incelemelere rastlanabilir. Eflatun Devlet isimli eserinde kendince ideal olan siyasi yapılanma ve yönetim biçimini açıklamış ve incelemiştir. Orta Çağ'da farklı siyasî görüşler ve din ile siyaset ilişkilerini ele alan çeşitli eserler ortaya çıkmıştır. Augustinus'un Tanrı'nın Şehri eseri gibi eserlerin Orta Çağ'daki din-siyaset ilişkileri anlayışına katkısı olmuştur. Orta Çağ'da ayrıca İslam topraklarında da çeşitli siyasî düşünüşler ve incelemeler olmuştur ve bu çağlardan başlarak siyasetname, ıslahatname vs. gibi adlandırılan farklı yazın gelenekleri ortaya çıkmıştır. Örneğin 11. yüzyılda Nizamülmülk tarafından yazılan Siyasetname devlet yönetimi ve devlet işleri konu edilmiştir. Siyasî yazın ve inceleme geleneği daha sonraki çağlara kadar devam etmiş, örneğin Osmanlı Devleti'nde yoğun bir siyasetname ve ıslahatname gelenekleri ortaya çıkmıştır, Muhyî-i Gülşenî, Hasan Kâfî el-Akhisârî, Kâtip Çelebi gibi isimler Doğu'daki siyaset bilimine katkıda bulunmuşlardır. İtalyan rönesansı sırasında yazar Niccolò Machiavelli yazdığı Prens (Il Principe) isimli eseriyle siyaset bilimi tarihi açısından önemli bir yere gelmiştir. Eserde farklı durumlarda iktidara gelen hükûmdarın her duruma göre nelere öncelik tanıması gerektiği, nasıl bir siyaset izlemesi gerektiği açıklanır. Orta Çağ'da ve sonrasındaki dönemde birçok farklı siyasî iktidar biçimi ve devlet yapılanması farklı isimlerce savunulmuştur. Örneğin Fransız hukukçu Jean Bodin iktidar ve devlet üzerine yazdığı Devlet üzerine Altı Kitap (Les Six livres de la République) isimli eseriyle tanınmış, mutlakiyetçiliği şiddetle savunmuştur. Bir bilim olarak siyaset bilimi özellikle 19. yüzyılda akademik anlamda yapılanmaya başlamış, 1880 yılında ABD'de ilk siyaset bilimi okulu (bölümü) kurulmuş ve daha sonra 1903 yılında Amerikan Siyaset Bilimi Birliği kurulmuştur. Siyaset bilimi üzerine akademik çalışmalar artarak devam etmiş, birçok farklı üniversitede siyaset bilimi bölümleri açılmıştır. Psikoloji [[İbn-i Sina'nın el-Kanun fi't-Tıb (Tıbbın Kanunu) isimli kitabının 1484 tarihli Latince bir kopyası. Bu eser genel olarak tıbbı konu aldığı gibi içinde klinik psikoloji başta olmak üzere psikoloji de konu edilmiştir.|thumb|left]] Bugün psikoloji bilimi içerisinde konu edilen çoğu kavram, olay ve fenomen antik Hindistan, Çin ve Mısır gibi medeniyetlerde de felsefî ilgiye mazhar olmuştur. Eflatun ve Aristo gibi Yunan filozoflar da psikolojik çeşitli konulara yazınların ve düşüncelerinde yer vermişlerdir."Descartes and Kant: Philosophical Origins of Psychology." Sweet Briar College - Department of Psychology. URL erişim tarihi: 26 Temmuz 2008 Bununla birlikte psikolojide klinikIbrahim B. Syed PhD, "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", Journal of the Islamic Medical Association, 2002 (2), p. 2-9. ve deneysel yaklaşımlarOmar Khaleefa (Summer 1999). "Who Is the Founder of Psychophysics and Experimental Psychology?", American Journal of Islamic Social Sciences 16 (2). Orta Çağ'daki Müslüman bilim insanları tarafından başlatılmıştır. Akıl hastaneleri olarak tanımlanabilecek ilk kurumlar İslam topraklarında 8. yüzyılda ortaya çıkmıştır.Ibrahim B. Syed PhD, "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", Journal of the International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine, 2002 (2), p. 2-9 7-8. Nitekim Müslüman hekimler erken dönemlerden itibaren "akıl hastalığı" olarak tabir ettikleri bozukluklara karşı çeşitli terapiler, uygulamalar geliştirmeye başlamıştır.A. Vanzan Paladin (1998), "Ethics and neurology in the Islamic world: Continuity and change", Italial Journal of Neurological Science 19: 255-258 257, Springer-Verlag. Ahmed bin Sehl el-Belhî beden ve ruh hastalıklarını ayıran ve ayrı ayrı inceleyen, tartışan ilk isimlerdendir; ruhî hastalıkların zaman içinde bedenin hastalanmasına da yol açabileceğini de ortaya atmıştır.Nurdeen Deuraseh and Mansor Abu Talib (2005), "Mental health in Islamic medical tradition", The International Medical Journal 4''' (2), p. 76-79. Ayrıca bugün depresyon olarak adlandırılan bozukluğu tanımlamış ve iki tipinden bahsetmiştir: birincisi bir kayıp veya başarısızlık gibi sebeplerden oluşabilen ve psikolojik yollarla tedavi edilebilecek depresyon, diğeri ise sebepleri bilinmeyen fakat muhtemelen fizyolojik sebeplerden olan ve fiziksel tıp yöntemleriyle tedavi edilebilecek olandır. Psikoloji alanındaki bir başka önemli bilim insanı da İbn-i Sina'dır. İbn-i Sina, bugün nöropsikiyatrik durumlar olarak tanımlanan halüsinasyon, insomnia, mani, kâbus, melankoli, demans, epilepsi, felç ve tremor gibi birçok durumu incelemiş ve tanımlamıştır. Filozof René Descartes, Batı'da psikolojinin modern felsefi formunun temellerinin oluşmasına katkıda bulunmuştur. Çeşitli eserlerinde önemli psikolojik meseleleri ele alan Descartes kendisi bir hekim olmasa da çeşitli anatomi çalışmaları yaptığı bilinmektedir. İngiliz hekim Thomas Willis ise tıbbî bir disiplin olarak psikolojinin ortaya atılmasında önemli rol oynamış, beyin fonksiyonları doğrultusunda psikolojiye yaklaşım olsun yaptığı yoğun anatomik çalışmalarla olsun psikolojiye büyük katkılarda bulunmuştur. Ayrıca daha sonraları deneysel psikolojinin gelişiminde John Locke ve David Hume gibi filozofların büyük etkisi olmuştur. Modern çağa yaklaşırken ortaya çıkan ve özellikle psikolojik bozukluk durumlarında bir tedavi olarak ortaya çıkan hipnotizma ile frenoloji gibi dallar tartışma konusu olmuş; özellikle de bunların cidden etkili yöntemler olup olmadığı ve herhangi bir bilimsel dayanağının bulunup bulunmadığı tartışılmıştır. Daha sonraları ortaya çıkan Alman deneysel psikoloji hareketi psikolojiye önemli katkılarda bulunmuştur. Bu zamanda gerçekleşen ve özellikle nörolojik yapıya dair anatomik ve fizyolojik buluşlar psikolojiyi olumlu etkilemiştir. Alman hekim Wilhelm Wundt 1879'da ilk deneysel psikoloji laboratuvarını açarak bir ilke imza atmıştır."Wilhelm Wundt." Indiana University. Biographical Profiles; Human Intelligence. URL erişim tarihi: 26 Temmuz 2008. 1890'lardan başlayarak Avusturyalı hekim Sigmund Freud ise psikanaliz olarak adlandırdığı yaklaşım ile psikolojiye yeni bir yön kazandırmıştır. Her ne kadar psikanalizin bilimsel konumu hâlâ tartışmalı olsa daVentura, Thomas. "Psychoanalysis." ALLPsych Online: The Virtual Psychology Classroom. URL erişim tarihi: 26 Temmuz 2008.Bloomfield, T. M.. "Psychoanalysis: A Human Science?" Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour. URL erişim tarihi: 26 Temmuz 2008. psikanalizin çeşitli önermeleri ve kavramları genel anlamda Batı kültüründe önemli bir yer kazanmıştır. Yine 1890'larda köpeklerde yaptığı deneylerle İvan Pavlov klasik şartlandırmayı başarılı bir şekilde göstermiştir. Nitekim daha sonraları da insan dışı primatlar, kediler ve köpekler gibi çeşitli hayvanlar psikoloji deneylerinde kullanılmıştır. Antropoloji Her ne kadar antropolojinin kökeni Batı'daki Aydınlanma süreci ve devamındaki erken dönem modern düşünceleriyle ilişkilendirilse de, bu dönemlerden çok önce bugün antropoloji içerisinde yer alan konulara dair araştırmalar yapılmıştır. Örneğin el-Biruni Hint yarımadasının halkları, gelenekleri ve dinleri üzerine birçok araştırmada bulunmuştur ve genel olarak antropoloji alanına girecek çok çeşitli araştırma ve çalışmaları sonucu zaman zaman "ilk antropolog" olarak anılmıştır.Akbar S. Ahmed (1984). "Al-Beruni: The First Anthropologist", RAIN '''60, p. 9-10. Biruni, Orta Doğu, Akdeniz havzası ve Güney Asya kültür ve dinleri üzerine önemli mukayeseli incelemeler yapmıştır. Ayrıca İbn Haldun ile birlikte Biruni bazı akademisyenler tarafından İslam antropolojisine yaptıkları katkılar sebebiyle övülmüşlerdir.Richard Tapper (1995). "Islamic Anthropology" and the "Anthropology of Islam", Anthropological Quarterly 68 (3), Anthropological Analysis and Islamic Texts, p. 185-193. Kurumsal olarak antropolojinin gelişimi doğa tarihinden doğmuştur ve ilk dönemlerde özellikle Avrupalı güçlerin kontrolündeki kolonilerdeki yaşamın, yerli insanların ve onlarla ilgili olguları (kültür, dil, din gibi) araştırılmasını içermiştir. Antropoloji 19. yüzyılda gelişmiş, özellikle 1860'lardaki bilimsel gelişmelerden, özellikle de biyoloji ve filoloji gibi dallardaki gelişmelerden, etkilenmiştir."anthropology." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 29 Jul. 2008 . URL erişim tarihi: 29 Temmuz 2008. Öncü antropologlardan İngiliz Edward Burnett Tylor, Darwin'in evrim kuramını temel alarak antropolojik çıkarımlar yapmış, medeniyetin gelişimiyle idrakın gelişiminin doğru orantılı olduğunu savunmuştur. Ayrıca çağdaş bazı kırsal veya avcı-toplayıcı halkları evrimsel gelişim açısından geride görüp, primitif yani "ilkel" olarak değerlendirmiştir. 19. yüzyıl ve 20. yüzyılın başlarında antropoloji görece sosyal anlamda daha az gelişmiş olarak görülen halklar üzerine yoğunlaşmaya devam etti. 20. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında antropologlar daha Üçüncü Dünya ülkelerindeki daha kompleks yapılarla ilgilenmeye başlamış, daha sonraları, 1970'lerle birlikte, çağdaş Batı ülkelerini antropolojik olarak incelemeye başlamışlardır ki antropoloji için büyük bir adım olmuştur. Çağdaş Avrupa ve Kuzey Amerika ülkelerinde odaklanan antropoloji çalışmalarında gerek genel olarak toplum, gerekse etnik ve dini azınlıklar konu edilmiştir;Al-Zubaidi, Layla. "Urban Anthropology – An Overview." URL erişim tarihi: 29 Temmuz 2008. bunu da bazıları Batılı, kolonileri inceleyen antropolojinin Batı'yı inceleyen ve Batılı perspektifleri, kanıları Batılı olmayanlar sürekli olarak sınanan bir dala dönüşmesi olarak yorumlanmıştır. Günümüze doğru 20. yüzyılın en önemli araştırma alanlarından [[kuantum mekaniği konulu Solvay Konferansı'ndan bir fotoğraf. Fotoğraftaki şahıslar dönemin önemli bilim insanlarıdır ve büyük bir kısmı Nobel ödülü de almış isimlerdir. Soldan sağa: 1. sıra: A. Piccard, E. Henriot, P. Ehrenfest, E. Herzen, Th. De Donder, E. Schrödinger, E. Verschaffelt, W. Pauli, W. Heisenberg, R.H. Fowler, L. Brillouin, 2. sıra: P. Debye, M. Knudsen, W.L. Bragg, H.A. Kramers, P.A.M. Dirac, A.H. Compton, L. de Broglie, M. Born, N. Bohr, 3. sıra: I. Langmuir, M. Planck, M. Curie, H.A. Lorentz, A. Einstein, P. Langevin, Ch. E. Guye, C.T.R. Wilson, O.W. Richardson|thumb|300px]] 20. yüzyılın başlarından itibaren bilimdeki ilerlemeler büyük hız kazanmış ve akademik çevrenin, daha elverişli bir araştırma ortamına kavuşması bu ilerlemeyi tetiklemiştir. Bilimle uğraşmak bir prestij haline gelmeye başlamış ve etkilerini göstermeye başlamıştır. Alfred Nobel'in vasiyeti üzerine 1901'den itibaren verilen Nobel Ödülleri bilimin prestij yönünü sergiler.nobelprize.org Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki Alfred Nobel bölümü. (İngilizce)nobelprize.org Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesi. Bu tip ödüllerle, bilime olan teşvik arttırılmakta ve araştırmalar için gerekli paralar sağlanmaya çalışılmaktadır. Bilimin modernleşmesine katkıda bulunanlar Radyolojinin kurucusu olan Marie Curie'nin bilime yaptığı katkılar kimya alanında büyük yankı uyandırmıştır. Radyoaktivite alanındaki çalışmaları ona, 1903 yılında fizik alanında ve 1911 yılında kimya alanında Nobel kazandırmıştır.nobelprize.org (The Nobel Prize in Physics 1903) Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki 1903 Fizik Ödülü sayfası. (İngilizce) nobelprize.org (The Nobel Prize in Chemistry 1911) Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki 1911 Kimya Ödülü sayfası. (İngilizce) Albert Einstein'in Alman Annalen der Pysik dergisinde yayınlanan Işığın oluşum ve dönüşümü üzerine bir görüş,Albert Einstein Annalen der Physik 17, 132 (1905), Über einen die Erzeugung und Verwandlung des Lichtes betreffenden heuristischen Gesichtspunkt. Molekül boyutlarının yeni bir belirlemesiAlbert Einstein Annalen der Physik 17, 549 (1905), Über die von der molekularkinetischen Theorie der Wärme geforderte Bewegung von in ruhenden Flüssigkeiten suspendierten Teilchen. ve Hareketli Cisimlerin ElektrodinamiğiAlbert Einstein Annalen der Physik 17, 891 (1905), Zur Elektrodynamik bewegter Körper. başlıkları altındaki makaleleri fizik bilimi için yeni bir sayfanın açılmasına sebep oluyordu. Genel görecelik ve Özel görecelik, Einstein tarafından fiziğe sunulan en karışık ve en gizemli teorilerden sayılır. Halen tartışmalara sebep olsa da yüzyılın en önemli bilim insanlarından sayılan Einstein, 1921 de Fotoelektrik etki olayına getirdiği açıklama ile Nobel Ödülü'ne layık görülmüştür.nobelprize.org (The Nobel Prize in Physics 1921) Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki 1921 Fizik Ödülü sayfası. (İngilizce)The Photoelectric Effect thumb|left|110px|20. yüzyıl matematiğinin yönünü değiştiren [[Kurt Godel|Godel]] Çocukluğundan itibaren matematiğe olan katkıları, Carl Friedrich Gauss'u bu bilimin yapıtaşlarından biri haline getirmiştir.Gauss'un biyografisi. (İngilizce) Gauss, sayılar kuramı, analiz, diferansiyel geometri, jeodezi, manyetizma ve astronomi konularında önemli katkılar yapmıştır. Matematik alanındaki ilerlemeler, Gauss'tan itibaren daha farklı bir hal almaya başlamış ve onun öğrencilerinden olan Bernhard Riemann'ın oluşturduğu geometri sayesinde izafiyet teorisi gelişmiştir.Bernhard Riemann Bernhard Riemann'ın çalışmaları. (İngilizce) 20. yüzyılda Srinivasa Aiyangar Ramanujan 3000'in üzerinde teori geliştirmiş; hipergeometrik seriler, asal sayı teorisi, gama fonksiyonu gibi matematiğin birçok farklı dalında önemli buluşları olmuştur. Kurt Godel'in Eksiklik Teoremi matematikte çok önemli bir yere sahiptir. Godel, 20. yüzyılın matematik bakış açısını değiştiren teoremini, Principia Mathematica Gibi Dizgelerin Biçimsel Olarak Karar Verilemeyen Önermeleri ÜzerineÜber formal unentscheidbare Sätze der Principia Mathematica und verwandter Systeme I. İngilizce Vikipedideki açıklaması başlığı altındaki doktora makalesinde belirtmiştir. Genel olarak 20. yüzyılda karmaşıklık teorisi, oyun teorisi, topoloji gibi birçok yeni matematik dalı ve çalışma alanı ortaya çıkmıştır. 1953 yılında DNA'nın yapısını bulan bilim insanları Francis Cricknobelprize.org Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki Francis Crick bölümü. (İngilizce), James Dewey Watsonnobelprize.org Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki James Dewey Watson bölümü. (İngilizce) ve Maurice Wilkinsnobelprize.org Nobel Ödülü resmi sitesindeki Maurice Wilkins bölümü. (İngilizce), genetik alanındaki gelişmelere büyük katkıda bulunmuşlardır. Genetik bilgiyi taşıyan DNA nın çözümü, yüzyılın en önemli bilimsel çalışmalarından birisidir. Genetiğin yeni teknolojik şartlarda ilerleme kaydetmesiyle hastalıkların daha oluşmadan tespiti mümkün olabilecektir. Modernleşmede kullanılan metotlar thumb|right|120px|Bir [[mikroskop]] Bilimin ilerlemesi ile gerekli mekanizmalar çoğalmış ve yeni metotlar ortaya çıkmıştır. Neredeyse her alanda kullanılmaya başlanan teknoloji, sayısal bilimlerin en büyük yardımcılarından biri haline gelmiştir. Son zamanlarda tıp, genetik ve moleküler biyoloji alanında gösterilen ilerlemede teknolojinin payı büyüktür. İlk zamanlara baktığımızda fizik ve kimya laboratuvarlarında kullanılan basit aygıtlar temel taşların oluşmasına yardımcı oldularsada, yeni dönem biliminin en üst seviyedeki araçları kullanması ilerlemeyi hızlandırmış ve günübirlik hale getirmiştir. Mikroskopun geliştirilmesiyle oluşturulan Elektron mikroskopları bilimsel araç açısından önemli bir ilerlemedir. Koşulların oluşmasıyla beraber artan sistematik düzen, bilimin ilerlemesine katkı sağladığı gibi insanlık içinde önemli gelişmeleri beraberinde getirmektedir. TeleskopunTeleskop nedir? (Türkçe) ilk günlerinden beridir geçirdiği evrim uzayın derinliklerine ulaşmamızı sağlamış ve karanlık bilinmeyenin içindeki sırları çözmemize yardımcı olmuştur. Bilgisayar teknolojisinin gelişmesi bilimin fayda alanına giren bir başka sistemler yumağını oluşturur. Bilgisayar yardımıyla kolaylaşan analizler ve doküman hatlarına kolay şekilde ulaşılması, yapılan bilimsel çalışmalarda zaman kazancını sağlar. Bu zaman kazancı tıp alanında önemli bir faktördür, hastalıkların teşhisi ve tedavi yöntemlerinin hemen geliştirilmesi çok önemlidir. Bilimlerin sınıflandırılması Mermer [[Aristoteles portresi.|thumb|150px]] thumb|150px|İngiliz filozof [[Francis Bacon'ın portresi.]] Bilimlerin sınıflandırılması (veya bilimlerin tasnifi) özellikle bilim felsefesinde önemli bir yer tutmuş, birçok filozof farklı temellerden yola çıkarak farklı bilim tasniflerine ulaşmışlardır. Gerek Eski Yunan felsefesi gerekse daha sonra bu felsefenin temellerini geliştiren İslam felsefesinin Meşşâî ekolünde bilimlerin tasnifi kendisine yer bulmuştur. Bilimlerin tasnifiyle uğraşan Aristoteles en temel bilimin felsefe olduğu, bilimlerinse genel olarak üç ana kategoride değerlendirilebileceğini savunmuştur. Bu üç kategori teorik, pratik ve poetik bilimler kategorileridir. Buna göre teorik bilimler kategorisinde metafizik, matematik ve fizik yer alırken, pratik bilimlerde insan fiilerinin yönetimiyle ilgili bilimler yer alır. Son olarak poetik bilimler kategorisi ile kasıt edebiyattır ve şiir ve retorik gibi bilimleri kapsar. Stoacılar da bilimlerin tasnifini üç ana kategoriye dayandırırlar, onların öne sürdüğü kategoriler fizik, etik ve mantık kategorileridir. Aristocu felsefeyi temel alan Meşşâî ekolünden İbn Sina ise bilimlerin benzeri şekilde, iki ana kategoriye ayırır: teorik ve pratikPeker, Hidayet. "İbn Sina'nın Bilimler Sınıflaması". T.C. Uludağ Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi. Sayı:9. Cilt:9. 2000. URL erişim tarihi: 21 Mayıs 2008.. Dönemde bilim felsefe ayrışması bulunmadığı için, benzeri şekilde, temelde var olan felsefedir ve teorik felsefe (veya nazarî felsefe) metafizik, matematik ve fizik bilimlerini içerirken, pratik felsefe (veya amelî felsefe) ev yönetimi, siyaset bilimi ve ahlâk bilimini kapsar. Meşşâî ekoldeki diğer filozoflar da, örneğin Fârâbî ve İbn Rüşd, bilimler tasnifini benzeri bir şekilde, büyük ölçüde Aristocu bir temelde ele almışlardırAydın, Hasan. "İhvân es-Safâ'da Bilim Eğitimi, Amacı ve Bilim Sınıflaması." OMÜ Sinop Egitim Fakültesi. URL erişim tarihi: 21 Mayıs 2008.. 10. yüzyılda ortaya çıkan İslam felsefesi ve bilimlerinde ansiklopedici öncüler olan İhvân es-Safâ hareketi ansiklopedik külliyatlarını oluştururken ortaya belirli bir bilim tasnifi ortaya koymuş fakat bu tasnifi diğer İslam felsefe okullarından farklı olarak salt Aristo temelli yapmamışlardır; bu tasnifte Aristoteles'in ortaya koyduğu bilim tasnifi sadece etken tasniflerdendir. İhvân es-Safâ'nın ortaya koyduğu tasnif de üç kategori kullanır: pratik-eğitimsel bilimler kategorisi (er-riyâziyye), (konulmuş) şeriat (es-ser’iyye el-va’ziyye), ve son olarak hakikî felsefe (el-felsefe elhakîkiyye). Bu kategorilerden ilki bireyin ve toplumun pratik yaşamıyla ilgili bilimlerdir ve eğitimsel bilimleri de içerirler; ahlâk bilimi başta olmak üzere, dilbilimleri, şiir ve aruz gibi edebiyat dalları, kimya ve hesap gibi sayısal bilimler, ticaret ve zanaatlarla birlikte sanatlar bu kategoriye dahildir. İhvân es-Safâ düşüncesinde mistik kuramların önemli bir yere sahip olması sebebiyle büyü, astroloji gibi şeyler de bu kategoride birer bilim olarak sayılmıştır. İkinci kategori olan konulmuş şeriat dinî bilimleri ve yolları içerir; Kur'an ile ilgili bilimler olan tenzil, tevil gibi bilimlerin yanı sıra fıkıh ve ahkam gibi amelî İslam bilimleri ve tasavvuf ile rüya yorumu gibi daha mistik dinî yollar. Hakikî felsefe ise klasik bilimler tasnifi benzeri bir tasnife sahiptir kendi içinde ve dört ana kola ayrılır: matematik, mantık, doğa bilimleri ve ilahiyat. Filozof Francis Bacon da bilimlerin tasnifi konusuna değinmiş, bilimleri sınıflandırırken aralarında ilişki kurduğu insanî yeteneklerle ("human faculties") temel almıştır. Buna göre üç temel insanî yetenek "hafıza", "hayal gücü" ve "akıl"dır. Hafıza tarih bilimlerine denk gelirken, hayal gücü poetik bilimlere akıl ise felsefeye denk gelmektedir"Classification of the sciences". URL erişim tarihi: 21 Mayıs 2008.. Ele aldığı temeller sebebiyle Bacon'un tasnifi psikoloji bazlı bir tasnif olarak yorumlanmıştır. Bacon'un ayrımı daha sonraları ortaya çıkan ansiklopedik çalışmaların yanı sıra bilim tasnifi çalışmalarında da etkili olmuştur; örneğin Fransız ansiklopedistler (geleneği) Bacon'un tasnifini kullanmıştır. Modern çağa doğru en kapsamlı ve önemli bilim sınıflamalarından biri ABD'li filozof ve bilim insanı C. S. Peirce tarafından yapılmıştır. Peirce bilim sınıflamasında, türlerin sınıflandırılmasında kullanılana paralel bir sistem kurmuştur: dal, sınıf, takım, familya, cins ve türAtkins, Richard Kenneth. "Restructuring the Sciences: Peirce's Categories and His Classifications of the Sciences." Fordham University. URL erişim tarihi: 24 Mayıs 2008.. Örneğin 1902 tarihli sınıflandırmasında Aritmetik bir bilim olarak Teorik dalının, Matematik sınıfında yer alan Sonsuz Koleksiyonlar takımının alt takımlarından biridir. Bu sınıflandırmada, iki ana dal mevcuttur ve bilim kavramı bu iki ana dala ayrılır: Teorik ve Pratik. Daha sonra bu iki dal, başka alt dallara bölünür ve sınıflandırma sınıf ve takımlarla devam eder. 1903'deki bilimsel sınıflandırması, benzeşmekle birlikte daha farklıdır; tüm ayrışmalar üçlüdür ve özellikle Comte'nin bilimsel sınıflamasından etkilenmiştir. Bugün genel geçer kabul gören bir bilim sınıflaması (yani bilimlerin tasnifi) yoktur; nitekim bazı filozoflar bilim sınıflaması fikri açısından çeşitli sorunlar olduğunu öne sürmüştür. Bilimlerin sınıflandırılması üzerine çalışmalar ve ilgi de 20. yüzyılın başlarında büyük ölçüde sona ermiştir. Bilimin öğretilmesinde ve üretilmesinde, idarî birimlerin ayrıştırmasında çağdaş üniversitelerde genelde birkaç ana dal belirlenir ve ilgili bilimler bu dalların altında çalışılır: fen bilimleri, sosyal bilimler, teknoloji (ki buna genelde mühendislik de dahil edilir) ve sanat ile beşerî bilimler; sıklıkla tıp da kendi başına bir dal olarak bu dallaşmada yer alır. Bilim felsefesi Bilim felsefesi, bilim kavramının veya bilim dallarının içeriklerini, temellerini, sonuçlarını, uygulamalarını ve bunlarla ilgili yaklaşımları ve yöntemleri felsefî anlamda irdeleyen felsefe dalına verilen isimdirWillermet, Cathy. "Science, Philosophy of." Encyclopedia of Anthropology. Ed. H. James Birx. Vol. 5. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Reference, 2006. 2062-2065. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. 28 Mayıs 2008.. Özellikle bilim tarihinde önemli bir yere sahip olan bilim felsefesi, genel olarak "bilim" kavramı ile ilişkili olabileceği gibi belirli bir bilim dalı ile ilişkili (örneğin biyoloji felsefesi''Lennox, James. "Philosophy of Biology." Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Ed. Donald M. Borchert. Vol. 7. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2006. 337-349. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. 28 Mayıs 2008, ''fizik felsefesi''Loewer, Barry. "Philosophy of Physics." Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Ed. Donald M. Borchert. Vol. 7. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2006. 473-478. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. 28 Mayıs 2008, ''kimya felsefesi''Schummer, Joachim. "Chemistry, Philosophy of." Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Ed. Donald M. Borchert. Vol. 2. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2006. 140-144. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. 28 Mayıs 2008 gibi) de olabilir"science, philosophy of." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. URL erişim tarihi: 28 Mayıs 2008 .. Bilim felsefesinin daha öznel tanımlanabilmesi de mümkündür; nitekim bilim felsefesi içerisindeki farklı akımlar ''bilim felsefesini farklı tanımlamışlardırErgün, Mustafa. "Bilim Felsefesi". URL erişim tarihi: 17 Nisan 2011.. Bilim ile felsefenin bilim tarihinin başlarında karışık bir şekilde uygulanması, birçok filozofun aynı zamanda bilim insanları olması ve felsefî eserlerin aynı zamanda bilimsel bulguları, kuramları da barındırması modern çağa doğru son bulmuş ve bilim ile felsefe iyice ayrışmaya başlamıştır. Bugün anlaşılan anlamda bilim felsefesi de bu ayrışma sonrası, felsefenin ve filozofların bilim kavramını aklî açıdan ele alması ile başlamış denebilir. Tarih boyunca, bugün bilim felsefesi tarihi ve gelişiminin temelini oluşturan birçok bilim kuramı geliştirilmiştir. Bunların dışında bilimin mahiyetine ilişkin de farklı akımlar, düşünceler bilim felsefesi tarihinde kendine yer bulmuştur. Örneğin bazı filozoflar ve pozitivizm gibi akımlar bilimin doğa ve insanî zihinsel çalışmaların bir ürünü olduğunu öne sürerken, bazı filozof ve akımlar ise bundan farklı olarak bilimin zamana, mekâna ve topluma dayanan bir tür insan faaliyeti olduğunu savunmuşlar, örneğin Thomas Kuhn ve Jürgen Habermas bir faaliyet olarak bilimin tarihî ve toplumsal ilişkilerine ve bunlardan yola çıkarak yeni bilim tarihi anlayışlarına ve bilim tanımlarına vurguda bulunmuşlardır"Thomas Kuhn". Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. URL erişim tarihi: 28 Mayıs 2008.Mitchell, Gordon R. "Did Habermas Cede Nature to the Positivists?". URL erişim tarihi: 28 Mayıs 2008.. Farklı bilim anlayışlarından özellikle pozitivist anlayış bir süre genel kabul görmüşse de, 20. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında ciddi biçimde sorgulanmış, eleştirilmiş, hakkındaki genel kanı değişiklik göstermiş ve çağdaş pozitivizm bazı aşırı söylemlerinden vazgeçip genelde daha orta yolu benimsemeye başlamıştır. Nitekim postmodernizmin ortaya çıkışı ve etkileri, modernist pozitivizme karşıdır ve çağdaş bilim felsefesinde önemli bir yere sahiptir. Bilimsel yöntem, bilimsel bulgular ve bilimler içerisinde kullanılan kavramlar da bilim felsefinin konusu olmuştur. Örneğin bilimsel kanunların tam olarak ne olduğu, nasıl tanımlanması gerektiği ve eğer varsa gerçek bilimsel kanunların, yanlışlıkla yapılmış objektif olarak genel geçer olmayan genellemelerden nasıl ayrıştırılması gerektiği bilim felsefesi dahilinde tartışılmıştır. Bilim filozoflarınca bilimin şu özelliklere sahip olduğu belirtilir: * Bilim ''olgusal''dır. Bilim, olgulara yönlenerek doğrulanabilir olan ifadeleri inceler.Özlem, Doğan: "Bilim Felsefesi", sayfa 14, Notos Kitap, Kasım 2010, İstanbul, ISBN 978-605-5904-27-2 * Bilim ''mantıksal''dır. Bilimsel ifadeler, mantıksal açıdan doğru çıkarımlar ile ulaşılmış, çelişkisiz ifadeler olmalıdır. * Bilim ''objektif''tir. Bilim, öznel ifadeler ile değil nesnel ifadeler ile ilgilenir. * Bilim ''eleştirel''dir. Bilimdeki mevcut her kuram yeni olgular ışığından çürütülebilir veya değiştirilebilir; her kuramın yerini başka bir kurama bırakabilir. * Bilim ''genelleyici''dir. Bilim, tek tek bütün olgular ile ilgili gözlem yapmaz; bunlar ile ilgili genel kurallar ve bağıntılar bulmaya çalışır. * Bilim ''seçici''dir. Bilim, her türlü olguyla değil yalnızca ilgi alanına giren ve önemli olgular ile ilgilenir. Bu özelliklerin dışında bilimin bir takım inanç''lara dayandığı ifade edilir: * Bilim ''realist''tir. Buna göre dış dünya özneden bağımsız ve gerçektir. * Bilim ''rasyonalist''tir. Buna göre dünya anlaşılabilir ve akla uygun bir dünyadır. Bu nedenle olguları akıl yolu ile kavramaya elverişli bir düzeni vardır. * Bilim ''nedenselci''dir. Buna göre doğadaki her şeyin bir nedeni vardır, doğadaki bütün olgular arasında neden-sonuç ilişkisi bulunur. * Bilim ''nicelci''dir. Buna göre var olan her şey ölçülebilirdir. Bilimsel yöntem Bilimsel yöntemi özetleyen bir şema.|thumb|300px Bilimsel yöntem çeşitli yeni bilgi edinmek veya bilinen bazı bilgileri doğrulamak veya düzeltmek amacıyla, çeşitli fenomenleri araştırmak için ve geçmişte kazanılmış, öğrenilmiş bilgileri tamamlamak için kullanılan yöntemlerin bütününe verilen isimdir. Bilimsel yöntem(ler) gözlemlenebilir, deneysel (ampirik) ve ölçülebilir kanıtların belirli bazı mantıksal prensiplerle incelenmesine dayanırIsaac Newton (1687, 1713, 1726). "4 Rules for the study of natural philosophy", ''Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica, Third Edition. The General Scholium containing the 4 rules follows Book 3, The System of the World. Reprinted on pages 794-796 of I. Bernard Cohen and Anne Whitman's 1999 translation, University of California Press ISBN 0-520-08817-4, 974 pages.. Bilimsel yöntem, Oxford İngilizce Sözlük'te şöyle tanımlanmıştır: Bilimsel yöntem diğer bazı bilgi edinme yöntemlerinden, bilim, deney ve mantık temelli olmasıyla ayrılır. Aynı şekilde bilimsel yöntem ile elde edilen bilginin, tekrar edilebilir deneylerden sonra tekrar ulaşılabilir olması gerekir. Bu açıdan bilimsel yöntem sıklıkla vahiy bazlı olan dinî yöntemden farklıdır; dinî bilgide esas sıklıkla vahiydir oysa vahiy tekrar edilebilir bir deney olmadığı için bilimsel bir yöntem değildir[http://www.freeinquiry.com/intro-to-sci.html Schafersman, Steven D. "An Introduction to Science: Scientific Thinking and the Scientific Method."] URL erişim tarihi: 3 Haziran 2008.. Her ne kadar farklı bilim dallarında ve farklı bilgi konularında farklılaşmış, konuya özelleşmiş bilimsel yöntemler kullanılsa da genel bazı noktalar bilimsel yöntemlerin temelini oluşturur. Genellikle bilim insanları, araştırmacılar belirli bir fenomeni açıklamak adına büyük ölçüde ellerindeki bilgileri kullanarak hipotezler öne sürerler[http://phyun5.ucr.edu/~wudka/Physics7/Notes_www/node6.html Wudka, Jose. "The scientific method." Physics 7: Relativity and Cosmology. UC Riverside.] URL erişim tarihi: 3 Haziran 2008.[http://www.niu.edu/~jdye/method.html Dye, James. "Socratic Method vs. Scientific Method".] URL erişim tarihi: 3 Haziran 2008.; daha sonra bu hipotezleri test etmek için çeşitli deneyler hazırlarlar ve deneylerin sonucuna göre bir hipotezin doğruluğu veya yanlışlığı ortaya çıkar. Bazen bir hipotezin doğruluğu belirli deneyler sonucu kabul edilse de; daha sonra yanlış olduğu farklı deneyler yoluyla da kanıtlanabilir. Bu sebeple her türlü hipotez, sürekli olarak deneylere tabii tutulabilir. Bilimsel yöntem açısından, bilimsel yöntemler sonucu elde edilen bilgilerin paylaşılması ve arşivlenmesi çok önemlidir zira bu bilgiler ışığında aynı veya farklı yöntemlerle ilgili deney ve testlerin tekrar edilmesi, yeniden üretilebilmesi ve yapılabilmesi bilimsel yöntem sonucu oluşacak bilgi açısından kaçınılmaz bir gerekliliktir - deneylerle aynı sonuç tekrar tekrar üretilebildiğinde hipotez kuram olmaya yaklaşır. Bilim çevreleri ve camiası Bilim camiası birçok farklı bilim dalında uzmanlaşmış, farklı dallarda araştırma yapan birçok bilim insanı ve ilgili kurumlardan oluşmaktadır. Bilim dalları Zaman içinde farklı bilim dalları, veya alanları, özelleşmiş ve gelişmiştir. Sıklıkla akademik düzeyde bilimlerin dallaşması iki ana kategoride ele alınır. Doğal fenomenleri araştıran ve inceleyen doğa bilimleri (veya doğal bilimler) ile toplumu, bireyi ve insanî faaliyetleri ve davranışları araştıran ve inceleyen sosyal ve beşerî bilimler. Biyoloji, fizik ve kimya gibi bilimler doğa bilimlerine örnekken, sosyoloji ve antropoloji gibi bilimler sosyal bilimlere örnektir. Bu temel alanlar arasında çok çeşitli ilişkiler olmuş, mühendislik ve tıp gibi bu alanlarla ilişkili birçok uygulamalı disiplin de olduğu gibi özellikle son yüzyılda birçok inter-disipliner dal da ortaya çıkmıştır; sibernetik[http://www.asc-cybernetics.org/foundations/definitions.htm "DEFINING 'CYBERNETICS'." AMERICAN SOCIETY FOR CYBERNETICS.] URL erişim tarihi: 6 Haziran 2008., ekonofizik[http://www.mth.kcl.ac.uk/~tcoolen/Econophys/ "Econophysics Workshop." The European Science Foundation Programme.] URL erişim tarihi: 6 Haziran 2008. ve tıbbi antropoloji[http://www.bu.edu/bhlp/pages/masters/index.html "Medical Anthropology, Health Care Diversity, and Globalization." Boston Healing Landscape Project.] URL erişim tarihi: 6 Haziran 2008. gibi. Matematik bilimi sıklıkla bu iki ana kategoriden farklı üçüncü bir kategori olan formal bilimler kategorisinde yer alır; zira hem doğa bilimlerine hem de sosyal bilimlere yakın ve uzak olduğu birçok nokta mevcuttur. Matematik, belirli bir bilgi alanının nesnel, dikkatli ve sistematik incelenmesi hususunda doğa bilimlerine yakınken, inceleme yöntemi olarak ampirik yani deneysel yöntemler barındırmaması açısından ayrılır; matematikte edinilen bilgi ampirik yöntemlerle değil de a priori ile doğrulanır. Formal bilimler kategorisi matematiğin yanında istatistik ve mantık bilimlerini de içermektedir. Bu iki bilim, matematik ile birlikte, tüm bilimler, özellikle ampirik bilimler açısından önemli bir yere sahiptir; örneğin formal bilimlerdeki çeşitli gelişmeler fiziksel ve biyolojik bilimlerde de büyük gelişmelere sebep olmuştur. Nitekim formal bilimler hipotez, kuram ve kanunların oluşmasında, hem şeylerin nasıl çalıştığı ve olduğuna yönelik (doğa bilimleri) hem de insanların nasıl düşündüğü ve davrandığına yönelik (sosyal ve beşerî bilimler) keşif ve tanımlamalarda hayati bir önemi sahiptir. Sosyal bilimlerin bir ampirik bilim olup olmaması durumu 20. yüzyıldan beri tartışma konusu olmuştur. Bu tartışmalar etrafında sosyal ve davranışsal dalların bir kısmı bilimsel olmadıkları eleştirileriyle karşılaşmıştır. Hatta bazı akademisyenler (örneğin Nobel Ödülü sahibi fizikçi Percy W. Bridgman, ) ve bazı siyasetçiler (örneğin ABD Senatörü Kay Bailey Hutchinson ), diğer dallara oranla spesifik-olmayan, muğlak veya bilimsel açıdan yersiz buldukları bazı dallar için "bilim" sözcüğünü kullanmaktan kaçınmıştırlar. thumb|150px| 'i ziyareti sırasında XIV. Louis, 1671.|left]] Kurumlar Bilimsel fikir, deney ve bulguların paylaşımı, iletişimi ve tanıtımı gibi amaçları güden bilim topluluklarına Rönesans döneminden beri rastlanmaktadır. Bugüne ulaşmış en eski kurum is İtalya'daki 'dir. 1660 yılında İngiliz ''Royal Society (Kraliyet Cemiyeti) ve 1666 yılında Fransız ile başlayarak, ulusal bilim akademileri, toplulukları birçok ülkede bulunan seçkin bilimsel araştırma ve bilgi kurumlarıdır. Birçok uluslararası bilimsel örgüt, örneğin Uluslararası Bilim Konseyi (''International Council for Science), farklı milletlerin bilim toplulukları, camiaları arasındaki işbirliğini geliştirmek ve önayak olmak amacıyla kurulmuştur. Yazın Bugüne kadar muazzam çeşitlilikte bilimsel yazınlar yayımlanmıştır ve yayımlanmaya devam edilmektedir. Bilimsel jurnaller üniversitelerde ve diğer çeşitli araştırma kurumlarında yapılan araştırmaların sonuçlarını belgelemek ve iletmekte; bilimsel araştırmaların ve çalışmaların bu sebeple de bilimin arşivsel bir kayıdı olma işlevini görmektedirler. İlk bilimsel jurnaller, Journal des Sçavans ve ardından gelen Philosophical Transactions, 1665 yılında yayımlanmaya başlanmıştır. O zamandan buyana düzenli yayınların toplam sayısı durmadan artış göstermiştir ki 1981 yılında yapılan bir tahmine göre yayındaki toplam bilimsel ve teknik jurnallerin sayısı 11.500'dü. Birçok bilimsel jurnal belirli bir bilim dalını kapsamakta ve o daldaki araştırmaları yayımlamakta, sunmaktadır; araştırmalar normalde bilimsel bir tez formatındadır. Bilim çağdaş toplumlarda o kadar yaygın ve nüfuzludur ki genellikle başarıların, haberlerin ve bilim insanlarının heveslerinin daha geniş kitlelere aktarılması gerekli görülür. Bilimsel dergiler, örneğin New Scientist veya Scientific American, daha geniş bir okuyucu kitlesinin ihtiyaçlarına karşılık vermekte ve bazı araştırma alanlarındaki kayda değer keşif ve gelişmeler dahil birçok popüler araştırma alanın teknik olmayan özetlerini sunmaktadır. Ayrıca, yüzeysel olarak, bilim kurgu türü, temelde fantastik bir doğaya sahip olsa da, genel olarak toplumun hayal gücünü cezbetmekte ve belki bilimsel yöntemleri değil ama bilimsel fikirleri iletmektedir. Eleştiriler ve tartışmalar Bilim, sözdebilim ve bilim dışı Kendi başına meşruiyet kazanamayacak olan ve bu sebeple bilim gibi tavır takınarak kendisine meşruiyet kazandırmaya çalışan herhangi bir yerleşmiş bilgi bütünü bilim olarak kabul edilmez; bunlara genellikle sınır-bilim (fringe science) veya alternatif bilim denmektedir. Bunların en büyük eksikliği, doğal bilimlerde olduğu gibi bilimlerin gelişimine katkıda bulunan, dikkatlice kontrol edilen ve etraflıca incelenip, yorumlanan deneylerden yoksun olmalarıdır. Bir başka terim de çöp bilimdir. Çöp bilim (junk science), aslında meşru, doğru sayılabilecek çeşitli bilimsel teori ve verilerin, yanlış bir şekilde veya hataen karşıt bir tarafı, tutumu savunma amaçlı kullanımıdır. Terimin kullanımında genellikle ideolojik veya siyasî önyargı ve etkenler de söz konusudur. Ticari reklamların çok çeşitli bir kısmı da bu kategoriye düşmektedir. Son olarak, bu terimlerden ayrı ve farklı olarak, bilimsel fikirlerin iyi niyetli olsa da yanlış, eskimiş, eksik veya fazlasıyla basitleştirilmiş teşhirleri ve tezahürlerine de rastlanılabilir. Birçok bilgi bütünü ve dalının gerçekten bilim (dalı) olup olmadığı tartışma konusu olmuştur. Bu hususta tartışmalar ve fikir ayrılıkları oldukça büyük sayıdadır ve sosyal ve davranışsal bilimler gibi bazı alanlar çeşitli eleştirmenler tarafından bilim dışı olmakla suçlanmıştır. Farklı alanlardan birçok kişi, örneğin Nobel Ödülü sahibi fizikçi Percy W. Bridgman gibi bazı akademisyenler ve örneğin ABD Senatörü Kay Bailey Hutchinson gibi bazı siyasetçiler, diğer dallara oranla spesifik-olmayan, muğlak veya bilimsel açıdan yersiz buldukları bazı dallar için "bilim" sözcüğünü kullanmaktan kaçınmıştırlar. Bazı filozoflar da bu açıdan farklı fikirler sunmuşlardır; örneğin Karl Popper bilimsel yöntemin ve kanıtların''Logik der Forschung'', new appendix *XIX (Logic of scientific discovery isimli İngilizce sürümde henüz bulunmamaktadır) varlığını reddetmiştir. Popper'a göre sadece bir tane evrensel yöntem vardır; olumsuz deneme ve yanılma yöntemi. Bu, bilim, matematik, felsefe, sanat vs. dahil insan zihninin tüm ürünlerini kapsadığı gibi, hayatın evrimini de kapsar.Karl Popper: Objective Knowledge (1972) Ayrıca Popper, eleştirel rasyonalizm (Popper, Albert) ile Frankfurt Okulu (Adorno, Habermas) arasındaki sosyal bilimlerin metodolojisini konu alan felsefî bir tartışma olan, pozitivizm tartışmasına da katkıda bulunmuştur.Bu meseledeki çeşitli konumların eleştirel incelenmesi Karl R. Popper'in " Tarihselciliğin Sefaleti" (The Poverty of Historicism) eserinde bulunabilir. Felsefi bakış ve odak Tarihçi Jacques Barzun bilimi "tarihteki her inanç kadar fanatik bir inanç" olarak tanımlamış ve insan varoluşu açısından tamamlayıcı olan mânâ düşüncelerini bastırmak amacıyla bilimsel düşüncenin kullanımına karşı uyarmıştır.Jacques Barzun, Science: The Glorious Entertainment, Harper and Row: 1964. p. 15. (quote) and Chapters II and XII. Carolyn Merchant, Theodor W. Adorno ve E. F. Schumacher gibi birçok çağdaş düşünür 17. yüzyıldaki bilimsel devrimin bilimi doğayı veya hikmeti anlamaya çalışan bir odaktan, doğayı kendi çıkarları için kullanmak (manipüle etmek) odağına kaydırdığını ve bilimin doğayı manipüle edişinin sonunda kaçınılmaz bir şekilde insanları da manipüle etmesine yol açacağını düşünmüşlerdir.Fritjof Capra, Uncommon Wisdom, ISBN 0-671-47322-0, p. 213 Ayrıca, nicel ölçümlerin bilimin odağında olması, bilimin dünyanın önemli nitel açılarını göremediği eleştirilerine yol açmıştır. Bilimin icraasında, etik ve çalışma ahlâkının ideolojik bir şekilde reddedilmesinin sahtekârlık, intihal ve veri tahrifi gibi çeşitli formlardaki sonuçları birçok akademisyen tarafından eleştirilmiş ve yerilmiştir. Filozof Bernard Rollin, "Bilim ve Etik" (Science and Ethics) isimli eserinde, etik ve ahlâkın bilim ile alâka ve ilgisini reddeden ideolojik görüşü inceler ve temel etik anlayışının ve kurallarının öğretilmesinin, bilimsel eğitimin vazgeçilemez ve ayrılmaz bir unsuru olduğunu savunur. Medya ve bilim tartışması Kitlesel medya, birbiriyle yarışan farklı bilimsel iddiaları, bu iddiaların bilimsel camiadaki kabul edilebilirliği ve güvenilebilirliğini tam olarak, kesin bir şekilde yansıtmalarını engelleyen çeşitli baskılara maruz kalmaktadır. Bilimsel bir tartışmada farklı taraflara ne kadar ağırlık verileceğini belirlemek, tartışmanın konusu hakkında uzmanlık ve bilgiyi gerektirir. Çok az gazeteci gerçek anlamda bilimsel bilgiye sahip olduğu gibi, belirli bilimsel meseleler üzerine bilgiye sahip olan bir gazeteci bile aniden haberini yapması gereken diğer bilimsel meseleler üzerine az şey biliyor olabilir. Epistemolojik yetersizlikler Psikolog Carl Jung'a göre her ne kadar bilim doğanın her yönünü, tam olarak anlamaya çalışsa da kullanılan deneysel yöntemler ancak suni ve sınırlı sorular ortaya atacak ve dolayısıyla sadece kısmi cevaplara ulaşılabilinecektir. Robert Anton Wilson, bilimin soru sormakta kullandığı araçların ürettiği cevapların sadece kullanılan araçlar açısından anlamlı cevaplar olduğunu ve bilimsel bulguların incelenebileceği tamamen nesnel bir bakış açısının olmadığını öne sürerek bilimi eleştirmiştir. Bilim ve din [[Yale Üniversitesi'ndeki Tiffany imzalı bir vitraydan ayrıntı: bilim ve din ahenk içinde betimlenmiş.|thumb|250px|left]] Bilim ile din arasındaki ilişki, ikisi de son derece geniş konuları ele aldığı için son derece farklı biçimlere sahiptir. Bilim ve din birbirinden farklı yöntemlere ve sorulara sahiptir. Bilimsel yöntem doğal, fiziksel ve maddesel konulara ölçüm, hesaplama ve tanımlamayı temel alan ampirik bir biçimde yaklaşır. Dinsel yöntemler ise evrendeki ruhani meseleleri, varlıkları doğaüstü otorite ve ilâhî vahiy gibi kavramlarla açıklamaya ve anlamaya çalışır. Tarihsel olarak bilimin din ile olan ilişkisi son derece karmaşıktır. Dinsel doktrinler ve nedenler zaman zaman bilimin gelişimini etkilerken, bilimsel bilgi de dini inanışları etkilemiştir. Roma Engizisyonu'nun karşısında [[Galileo Galilei|Galileo.|thumb|250px]] Tarih boyunca bazı düşünürler bilim ile dinin uzlaşamaz ve birbirine karşıt uğraşılar olduğunu öne sürse de, -ki bu genel olarak bilimin sorgulamaya dayanması, dinin ise sorgulamadan inanmayı gerektirmesinden kaynaklanmaktadır. - bazı düşünürler de aksini iddia etmiştir. Özellikle 19. yüzyılın belirli dönemlerinde din ile bilimin birbirine muhalif olduğu görünüşü kazanmıştır. Bu dönemlerde geliştirilen muhalefet, karşıtlık tezine göre bilim ile din arasındaki herhangi bir etkileşim her daim çatışmaya yol açacaktır ve din de, yeni bilimsel fikirlere karşı, saldırgan olan taraf olacaktır.David B. Wilson writes about the development of the conflict thesis in "The Historiography of Science and Religion" the second essay in "Gary Ferngren (editor). Science & Religion: A Historical Introduction. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-8018-7038-0." Her ne kadar bu anlayış 19. yüzyılda John William Draper ve Andrew Dickson White gibi isimlerce yaygınlaştırılmaya çalışılmışsa da bilim ile din arasındaki tarihsel ve bugünkü etkileşimi, çatışma anlarından işbirliği anlarına kadar, açıklamaya yeterli olmamıştır.Gary Ferngren (editor). Science & Religion: A Historical Introduction. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-8018-7038-0 Nitekim gerek Kopernik,[http://www.astronomy.ohio-state.edu/~pogge/Ast161/Unit3/response.html Pogge, Richard. "A Brief Note on Religious Objections to Copernicus." Astronomy 161: An Introduction to Solar System Astronomy] URL erişim tarihi: 19 Ağustos 2008. Galileo, Kepler ve Boyle gibi Batı bilim tarihinde yer almış önemli isimler, gerekse İbn-i SinaAfnan, Soheil M.. "Avicenna: His Life and Works." s. 168. BiruniO'Connor, J. J.; Robertson, E. F.. "Abu Arrayhan Muhammad ibn Ahmad al-Biruni." The MacTutor History of Mathematics archive. URL erişim tarihi: 29 Temmuz 2008. ve İbn-i Heysem (cf. ) gibi Doğu bilim tarihinde yer almış önemli isimler oldukça dindar ve inançlı insanlardı. Bununla birlikte, bilim ile dinin tarih içinde çatıştığı meseleler de olmuştur ve bilim ile dinin uzlaşmasının mümkün olmadığını savunanlar bugün de mevcutturlar. Örneğin İngiliz evrimsel biyoloji uzmanı Richard Dawkins bilim ile dinin uzlaşmasının mümkün olmadığını şiddetle savunmaktadır. Aksi görüşte olan bilim insanları ve yazarlar da mevcuttur; ABD'li biyolog Kenneth R. Miller gibi. Tarih boyunca din ile bilimi birleştirmeye çalışan, birbiriyle çelişmeyen yöntemler olduğunu ileri süren ve hatta birbirlerini tamamladıklarını düşünenler de olmuştur. Zaman zaman dini kanıların bilimsel yöntemlerle veya bilimsel kanıların dini yöntemlerle açıklamaya çalışanlar olmuştur. Örneğin, İbn-i Sina Tanrı'nın varlığını akıl ve mantık yoluyla açıklamaya çalışmıştır.Lenn Evan Goodman (2003), Islamic Humanism, p. 8-9, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-513580-6. Buna ek olarak, özellikle modern çağda, bazıları bilim ve dinin birbirinden bağımsız olduğunu, insani deneyimin birbiriyle ilgisiz yönleriyle uğraştıkları ve bu sebeple birbirlerinin alanına bulaşmadıkça, kendi alanları içerisinde, sorunsuz bir şekilde birlikte var olabileceklerini öne sürmüşlerdir.Ama bu pek de mümkün olmamıştır.Stephen Jay Gould. Rocks of Ages: Science and Religion in the fullness of life. Ballantine Books, 1999. Kaynakça ve notlar Kaynakça * * Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Ed. Donald M. Borchert. 2nd ed. Detroit: Macmillan Reference USA, 2006. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. 28 Mayıs 2008. Notlar Dış bağlantılar * Türkiye Bilimsel ve Teknolojik Araştırma Kurumu (TÜBİTAK) * Türkiye Bilimler Akademisi (TÜBA) * Science.gov - USA.gov for Science * Science Resource Online * Euroscience: A European Association for Promotion of Science and Technology * Science.gouv.fr - Le portail de la science (İlim) Okumakla veya görmek ve dinlemekle veya ihsan-ı Hak'la elde edilen malumat. Bilmek. İdrak etmek.(İlim, hakikatı bilmekten ibarettir. İlim, marifetten daha umumidir. Marifet, tefekkürle bilmek mânasına olmakla beraber, Cenab-ı Hakk'a nisbeti câiz olmaz. Gerek huzurî olsun (ilm-i İlâhî gibi) ve gerek husulî olsun (ilm-i ibad gibi) ve vech-i dikkat üzere bilmeye de denir. Şuur, fıtnat gibi. İlmin zıddı "cehil"dir. Marifetin zıddı ise "inkâr"dır.) İlm-i Kelâm'da ilim İlim; bilmek, idrak etmek sıfatıdır. Cenab-ı Hak ilim sıfatı ile de muttasıftır. O'nun ilmi, mahlukatın ilmi gibi basit ve mahdut olmayıp, bütün kâinatı muhittir. Hiç bir şey onun ilminden gizlenemez ve haricinde kalamaz. Allah'ın ilmi mutlaktır. Allah, Alîm-i Mutlak'tır.İlim mâluma tâbidir. Yani: İlim sıfatı varlıkları icad etmez ve hâdiseleri meydana getirmez. Belki, varlıkları ve hâdiseleri bilmekle ilim olur.Cenab-ı Hak ilmi ile, olmuş ve olacak herşeyi ezelî ve ebedî olarak bilir. Böylece o eşya, ilm-i İlâhîde bilinmesiyle vücud-u ilmîye mazhardır. Fakat maddî vücutlarının icadı, kudret-i İlâhiyeye istinad eder. Yani mahlukatın maddî vücudunu ilim icad etmez, kudret icad eder. Bu itibarla malumun yani mahlukun icadı, ilme değil, kudrete tâbidir. (Bak: İrfan, Ulum) ULEMÂ Sözlükte "bilginler" anlamına gelir. İslâm Dininde bilginler toplum içinde muayyen bir sınıf ve zümre oluşturmazlar. Âyet ve hadislerde bilginin ve âlimlerin değerini yücelten pek çok ifadeler yer almaktadır. "?Bilmiyorsanız, bilenlere sorunuz!" (Nahl, 16/43). Dört halife döneminin sona ermesinden sonra İslâm toplumunun mânevî liderliği ve İslâm'ın tebliği, büyük ölçüde bilginlerin şahsi ve özverili gayretleriyle gerçekleştirilmiştir. Selçuklu Veziri Nizâmülmülk'ün medreseleri kurmasından önce, yaklaşık ilk dört asırda İslâmî eğitim, bilginlerin özel eğitim imkânlarıyla sağlanmıştır. Osmanlı döneminde din bilginleri düzenli bir hiyerarşik ve bürokratik yapıya kavuşmuşlardır. (İ.U.) İlim türleri İLM-İ ÂDÂB Yemek, içmek, yatıp kalkmak, giyinmek, sefer gibi hâllere dair hadisler için, ilm-i hadis istılâhında kullanılan tâbirdir. *İLM-İ AHBÂR (Bak: İlm-i hadis) *İLM-İ AHLÂK Ahlâk bilgisi. *İLM-İ AHVÂL-İ CEVV Meteoroloji. İLM-İ ARZ (İlm-ül arz) Yer bilimi. Jeoloji. İLM-İ ÂSÂR (Bak: İlm-i hadis) İLM-İ BEDEN (İlm-ül ebdân) Hekimlik bilgisi, tabâbet. İLM-İ BEDİ' İlm-i beyânın üç bölümünden üçüncü bölümüdür ki, bediiyat da denir. Muktezâ-yı hâle uygun bir kelâmın lâfız ve mânâ bakımından daha da güzelleştirilmesinin kaidelerinden bahseder. Bu kaidelere Edebî San'atlar da denir.Her şeyin güzellik cihetlerinden bilhassa Arabi terkiblerden bahseder, kelâmın güzelliğini ve muktezâ-yı hâle mutabakatını ve vuzuh-u delâletini işitmeğe ve ruha mülâyim ve hoş gelecek surette intisak, insicam, tertib ve intizamını bildiren usul ve kaidelerin ilmidir. Cemi olarak hepsine ulum-u bedi'a dendiği gibi, İlm-i bedi' diye de söylenir. İki kısma ayrılır.1- Muhassınât-ı mâneviye : Kelâmın mânâsına ait san'atlar. Tevriye, hüsn-ü ta'lil, üslub-u hakim..gibi.2- Muhassınât-ı lâfziyye : Kelâmın lâfzına ait san'atlar. Seci', cinas gibi. (Bak: Bedi') İLM-İ BELÂGAT Edb: Güzel söz söyleme veya yazmayı öğreten ilim. Edebiyatın bir şubesi. İLM-İ BEYAN Belâgat ilminin, yâni edebiyatın, hakikat, teşbih, istiâre, mecaz, kinaye kısımlarından bahseden ilim dalıdır. İLM-İ CİFİR Harflerin sayı değerlerinden mânâ çıkararak elde edilen ilim. (Bak: Ebced) İLM-İ FİTEN Asr-ı saadetten sonra zuhur eden hâdiselere, fitnelere dâir olan hadis-i şeriflere, ehl-i hadis ıstılahında İlm-i Fiten denilmektedir. İLM-İ HADİS (İlm-i Rivayet - İlm-i Ahbâr - İlm-i Âsâr) Resulüllah'ın (A.S.M.) akvâli (sözleri), ef'ali ve hallerine dâir ilimdir. Ehl-i hadis ıstılahında; tarihe ve siyere dâir hadis-i şeriflere bazan İlm-i Hadis-ül Halk, bazan da Sîre (Sîret) tabir edilir. (Bak: Hadis) İLM-İ HÂL İbadet usullerini, din kaidelerini bildiren kitap. İLM-İ HESAB Hesap bilgisi, aritmetik, matematik. İLM-İ HEY'ET Gökler ve yıldızlar ilmi. Astronomi. İLM-İ HURUF Gr: Harflerden mâna çıkarıp tefsir etmek ilmi. (Ebced hesabında olduğu gibi) İLM-İ İCTİMAÎ İçtimaî hayat ilmi. Toplu yaşayış ve cemiyet bilgisi. Sosyoloji. İLM-İ KELÂM Cenab-ı Hakk'ın zât ve sıfatlarından ve nübüvvet ve itikada ait mes'elelerinden İslâmî esaslar dairesinde bahseden ilim. Usul-üd din de denir. Bu hususlara çalışan İslâm allâmelerine "Mütekellimîn" denir. İLM-İ KIRAAT Usul ve kaidesine uygun olarak Kur'an-ı Kerimin okunması ilmi. Bak: (Kıraat) ve (Kıraat-ı seb'a) ve (Fenn-i kıraat) İLM-İ LEDÜN (Bak: Ledün) İLM-İ MEVALİD Tabiat, eşya ilmi. Hayvanat, nebatât ve maddelerine ait ilim. İLM-İ NÜCUM (İLM-İ TENCİM) İlm-i Ahkâm-ı Nücum da denir. Yıldızların ahvalinden, hareketlerinden mâna çıkarmağa çalışmak ve araştırmak ilmidir. İLM-İ RİVAYET (Bak: İlm-i Hadis) İLM-İ RUH Ruh ilmi. Psikoloji. İLM-İ TABAKAT-ÜL ARZ Arzın tabakalarından bahseden ilim. Jeoloji. İLM-İ TEVHİD Allah'ın varlığı ve birliğini isbat ve izah etme ilmi. * Akaide müteallik hadis-i şeriflere ehl-i hadis ıstılahında İlm-i Tevhid tabir edilir. İLM-İ USUL Delillerden hüküm nasıl çıkarıldığını öğreten ilim. (Usul-ü fıkıh, Usul-ü şeri'at veya hikmet-i teşriiye de denir.) İLM-İ USUL-ÜD DİN (Bak: İlm-i Kelâm) İLMA Çalma, hırsızlama, sirkat. İLMA' Parlatma. * İşaret etme. İLMAH Hemen gösterip çabucak yok etme. * Bir şeyi parlatma. * Güzel simalı bir kadın veya kız, yüzünü gösterip hemen çekilme. İLMAM İki şey birbirine yaklaşma. * Küçük günah işleme. İLMÎ İlimle, bilgi ile alâkalı. İlme ait ve müteallik. Câhilce ve tetkiksizce olmayan. İLMİYE Fıkıh ve şeriat ilimleri, iman ve Kur'an hakikatları ve tahkiki iman dersleri ile iştigal eden zatların mensub oldukları yol. Alimlerin mesleği. İLMİYE KIYAFETİ İlmiye mensublarının giyiniş tarzları. İlmiye kıyafeti; şalvar, cübbe ve sarıktı. Bununla birlikte ilmiye mensublarının kıyafetlerinde bazı değişiklikler de vardı. Orta derecedekiler cübbe ile sokağa çıktıkları halde üst tabakayı teşkil eden ricâl kısmı, lata yahut biniş giyerlerdi. Ayrıca ilmiyenin, "İlmiye" maddesinde yazılı, resmi günlere mahsus kıyafetleri de vardı. (O.T.D.S.) İLMİYE RİCALİ İlmiye tarikinin yüksek tabakasına verilen addır. Bunun yerine "ricâl-i ilmiye" tabiri de kullanılırdı. İlmiye mensubları cübbe ile sokağa çıktıkları halde ilmiye ricali lata yahut biniş giyerlerdi. İLMİYE RÜTBELERİ İlmiye denilen ulema sınıfına mahsus rütbeler. Rütbeler, aşağıdan üste doğru şöyle idi: Müderrislik, kibar-ı müderrisîn, mahreç mevleviyeti, bilâd-ı hamse mevleviyeti, Haremeyn-iş şerifeyn mevleviyeti, İstanbul kadılığı, Anadolu ve Rumeli kazaskerliği. İLMÜHABER (İlm-i haber) Resmi bir daireye verilmek üzere hazırlanan ve bir adamın ahvâli hakkında bilgileri ihtiva eden kâğıt. Resmi vesika. * Para, evrak vs. teslim olunduğunu gösteren ve bunları getiren adamın eline verilen pusula. İlm (İlim) Okumakla veya görmek ve dinlemekle veya ihsan-ı Hak'la elde edilen malumat. Bilmek. İdrak etmek. (İlim, hakikatı bilmekten ibarettir. İlim, marifetten daha umumidir. Marifet, tefekkürle bilmek mânasına olmakla beraber, Cenab-ı Hakk'a nisbeti câiz olmaz. Gerek huzurî olsun (ilm-i İlâhî gibi) ve gerek husulî olsun (ilm-i ibad gibi) ve vech-i dikkat üzere bilmeye de denir. Şuur, fıtnat gibi. İlmin zıddı "cehil"dir. Marifetin zıddı ise "inkâr"dır.) İlm-i Kelâm'da: İlim; bilmek, idrak etmek sıfatıdır. Cenab-ı Hak ilim sıfatı ile de muttasıftır. O'nun ilmi, mahlukatın ilmi gibi basit ve mahdut olmayıp, bütün kâinatı muhittir. Hiç bir şey onun ilminden gizlenemez ve haricinde kalamaz. Allah'ın ilmi mutlaktır. Allah, Alîm-i Mutlak'tır.İlim mâluma tâbidir. Yani: İlim sıfatı varlıkları icad etmez ve hâdiseleri meydana getirmez. Belki, varlıkları ve hâdiseleri bilmekle ilim olur.Cenab-ı Hak ilmi ile, olmuş ve olacak herşeyi ezelî ve ebedî olarak bilir. Böylece o eşya, ilm-i İlâhîde bilinmesiyle vücud-u ilmîye mazhardır. Fakat maddî vücutlarının icadı, kudret-i İlâhiyeye istinad eder. Yani mahlukatın maddî vücudunu ilim icad etmez, kudret icad eder. Bu itibarla malumun yani mahlukun icadı, ilme değil, kudrete tâbidir. (Bak: İrfan, Ulum) İLİM Alm. Wissenschaft (f), Fr. science, İng. Knowledge, science. Eşyânın ve olayların idrâki, kavranması; maddî mânevî sırlara vâkıf olma ve bilme. İlim, lügatte “bilmek” demektir. İlmin çok çeşitli târifleri yapılmıştır. Bu târiflerden bâzıları şöyledir: “Varlığı mevcûd olan bir şeyin kesin olarak kabûl edilmesidir.” “Bir şeyin sûretinin, şeklinin akılda meydana gelmesidir.” “Akıl sâhibi olan insanın, kendisinin dışında bulunan şeyleri olduğu gibi kavramasıdır.” “İnsanın bir şeyin mânâsına ulaşmasıdır.” İlim, insanın sonradan elde ettiği bir sıfatıdır. İlim, aynı zamanda Allahü teâlânın sıfatlarından biridir. Fakat O’nun ilmi, yarattıklarınınki gibi değildir. Allahü teâlânın ilmi, ezelî ve ebedî olup, başlangıcı ve sonu yoktur. O herşeyi bilir, O’nun ilmi, herşeyi kuşatmıştır. Fakat insanın ilmi, meydana gelişi, kazanılması bakımından bâzı şekiller arz etmektedir. Aklın, düşünmeden elde ettiği bilgilere “bedihî ilim” denir. Hesâba, tecrübeye (deneye) dayanan bilgilere “istidlâlî ilim” denir. Fen bilgileri böyledir. Duygu organlarıyla elde edilen bilgilere de “zarûrî ilim” denmektedir. Görmekle, işitmekle, tatmakla, dokunmakla ve duymakla elde edilen bilgiler böyledir. Arapça olan “ilim”, “mârifet” ve “şuûr” kelimelerinin mânâ bakımından birbirine yakınlıkları vardır. İlim bilmek; mârifet tanımak, şûur idrak etmek, akılla kavramak demektir. Bu kelimelerden türeyen “âlim, ârif ve şâir” kelimelerinde de bu mânâlar mevcuttur. “Ulemâ”, âlim kelimesinin çoğulu olup, âlimler (bilenler) demektir. İlim kesbîdir, yâni sebeplere yapışarak, çalışarak elde edilir. Mârifet, keşif ve ilham ile hâsıl olur. Mârifet, kalbe doğan bir nûrdur, çalışmadan ele geçen ilâhî ihsânlar, lütuflardır. Bunlara “vehbî ilimler” veya “meârif-i ledünniyye, meârif-i ilâhiyye ve hakâyık-ı Rabbâniyye” de denir. İlim, üstâddan, yâni bir bilenden öğrenilir. İlâhî mârifetler, yâni Allahü teâlâyı tanımaya yarayan bilgiler, keşif ve ilhâm ile hâsıl olur. Bunlara kâmil ve mükemmil (tasavvufta yetişmiş ve yetiştirebilen) bir rehberin yetiştirmesiyle kavuşulabilir. Tasavvuf bilgileri, keşif ve ilhâm ile hâsıl olan mârifetlerdir. Dinde ibâdetler diğer işlerle ilgili bilgiler ve fen bilgileri âlimden (hocadan) öğrenmekle elde edilir. İlmin Târihçesi İlim, insanlık târihi ile birlikte başlamıştır. Akıl ve idrâk sâhibi olan insan, kendisinin ilgi sâhasına giren her hususta bilgi sâhibi olmak istemiş ve buna ihtiyâç da duymuştur. Bu bilgiyi, ya kendi tecrübesiyle veya güvenilir bir kaynaktan öğrenmekle elde etmiştir. Yeryüzünde yaratılan ilk insan hazret-i Âdem’dir. Bütün insanların babasıdır. Çocuklarına Peygamber oldu. Cebrâil adındaki melek, kendisine on iki defâ geldi ve Allahü teâlâdan kitap getirdi. Hazret-i Âdem’e oruç, namaz, gusül abdesti gibi din bilgileri yanında; fizik, kimyâ, tıp, eczâcılık, matematik bilgileri ile çeşitli diller öğretildi. Çocukları çeşit çeşit dillerle konuştu. Zamânında Süryânî, İbrânî ve Arap dilleri ile kerpiç üzerine kitaplar yazıldı. Yaratılan her şeyin isimleri ve faydaları kendisine bildirildi. İhtiyaç duydukları zaman kullandılar. Daha sonra gelen peygamberler, insanların ihtiyaçlarını giderecek bilgileri onlara öğrettiler. Meselâ, çift sürüp ekin ekmeyi hazret-i Âdem’den, elbise dikmeyi hazret-i İdris’ten, gemi yapmayı hazret-i Nûh’tan öğrendiler. Bütün bunlar, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’de bildirilmekte ve ilk insanların ilimsiz ve medeniyetten uzak kalmadıkları görülmektedir. Bugünkü târihî araştırmalar, eski insanların bir çok medeniyetler kurduğunu, fakat harplerin, yer ve gök âfetlerinin ve uzun bir zamânın geçmesi netîcesinde yıkılıp yok olduklarını haber vermektedir. Eski Mısır’da ilim ve tekniğin mâzisinin M.Ö.5000 yıllarına kadar çıktığı târihî araştırmalardan anlaşılmaktadır. Mısırlılar kendilerine mahsus bâzı rakamlarla hesap işlemleri yapıyor, bâzı âdî kesirlerden faydalanıp üçgen ve dörtgenlerin yüzölçümlerini, pramitlerin hacimlerini hesaplayabiliyorlardı. Böylece geometri ilminden istifâde ile Nil taşkınlarından sonra bozulan arâzi taksîmâtını yeniden düzenliyor ve “tanrı” yerine koydukları firavunlar için meşhur ehramları inşâ edebiliyorlardı. Onların ayrıca, hiyeroglif yazısı için kullanılan papirüs, mumya yapımı, süs, güzellik ve sağlık için hayli ileri bir tıp, kimyâ ve eczâcılık bilgisine sâhib oldukları anlaşılmaktadır. Eski Mısırlılar gök olayları hakkında geniş mâlumâta sâhiptiler. Yıldızlar konusunda çok geri olmalarına rağmen, Ayın periyodik olarak gösterdiği safhaları göstermişler ve güneşin hareketlerini dikkatle inceleyerek bir yıl içindeki yükselme ve alçalmalarını tesbit etmişlerdir. Ayrıca dört yön üzerinde kesin bilgi sâhibiydiler. 365 günlük ve 12 aya bölünmüş bir güneş takvimini kullanmışlardır. Bu takvim M.Ö. 4200 yıllarına kadar uzanmaktadır. Mezopotamya’da ise, Eski Mısır medeniyetiyle çağdaş olan hayli ileri bir medeniyet yaşanmıştır. Sümer, Bâbil kavimleri bilhassa matematik ve astronomide Mısırlıları geçerek matematikte 60’a kadar ondalık sistemi, yukarısı için 60 tabanlı sistemi kurmuş ve kullanmışlardır. Ayrıca çarpma, bölme, kare, karekök ve küpkök cetvelleri hazırlamışlardır. Dâireyi 360 dereceye bölerek gök mekaniği hesaplarında faydalanmışlar, bir günü 24 eşit zaman birimine, bunu da 60 eşit parçaya ayırmışlar, M.Ö. 4700 yıllarına kadar çıkan bir takvim kullanmışlardır. Sümer-Bâbil Kavimleri Takvimi adıyla bilinen bu takvimde bir yıl 29 ve 30 günlük 12 kamerî aya ve 354 güne bölünmüştür. Ayrıca güneş yılının bundan uzun olduğunu gördüklerinden her üç yılda bir kamerî takvime bir ay ilâve etmişlerdir. Sümer ve Bâbil kavimleri yıldız hareketlerinin insanların hareketlerine etkili olduklarına inanarak bu yolda çalışmışlar, ayrıca güneşin, ayın ve gözleyebildikleri beş gezegenin hareketlerini özel fen âletleriyle tâkib ederek, hesaplarını çıkarmışlar, güneş ve ay tutulmalarını önceden tahmin etmişlerdir. Bütün bunlar ve bâzı tıp-eczâcılık bilgileri ile cebiri hatırlatan temel bilgiler, Mezopotamya kavimlerinin bıraktığı çivi yazılı killi topraktan mâmul kabartmalardan anlaşılmaktadır. Eski İyonya ve Yunan’da ilmî çalışmaların temelini Mısır ve Mezopotamya kavimlerinden istifâde ederek kuran Thales, bâzı astronomi bilgileri ve matematikte üçgenlerin alanlarını hesaplama işlemini ifâde eden teoremi ortaya koymuştur. Mısır ve Bâbil kaynaklarından geniş şekilde faydalanan bir başka bilgin Phythagorius, hipotenüs karesi ile ilgili problemi açıklamış, sayılar üzerinde çalışmıştır. Her bilgiyi ve bu arada astronomiyi de akılla ölçmeye ve aklî delil ve îzahlara dayandırmakta oldukça ileri giden İyon ve Yunan bilginleri, “tanrı, kâinâtın yaratılışı, hayat” gibi konularda da aynı yolu tutup, her şeyi akılla çözmeye kalkışmışlar ve böylece eski Yunan felsefesi ortaya çıkmıştır. Ayrıca coğrafya dalında Miletoslu Hekataios, tıp ve anatomi dalında da Galen (Calinos)in fikirleri Orta Çağda Avrupa’da mûteber tutulmuştur. Atina’da ilim hayatı denilince akla felsefe gelir. Asırlar boyunca bu sâhada yapılan ısrarlı çalışmalar; Aristo, Eflatun, Sokrat gibi filozofun yetişmesine sebeb olmuştur. Bunların ve öğrencilerinin kurduğu felsefe ekollerinin gittikçe yaygınlaşması netîcesinde ilk çağlarda ilim üzerinde yapılan çalışmalar, daha çok felsefî mâhiyete dönüştü. Bilhassa Yunan ve Roma’da bir çok filozoflar, beğendikleri düşünceleri hakikat olarak anlatıyorlar, yaldızlı ve heyecan verici sözlerle insanları kandırıyorlardı. Felsefe netîcede, sırf akla dayandığı için eski Yunan felsefesi başlıbaşına bir ilim değildi. AyrıcaEflatun gibi felsefecilerin, ilmi, peygamberlerden ve onların bildirdikleri kitaplardan aldığını İslâm âlimleri kitaplarında bildirmişlerdir. Ortaçağda Avrupa, ilim ve medeniyet bakımından tamâmen karanlık bir devir yaşamıştır. Bu zamanda insanların, her sâhadaki ilim ile uğraşabilmesi, Hıristiyan papazlarının tekelindeydi. Onlar bu hususta kimseye izin vermiyorlardı. Avrupalılar, dünyâ tepsi gibi düz, etrâfı duvar çevrili zannederken; Müslümanlar, yer küresinin yuvarlak olup döndüğünü buldular. Galileo (1564-1642) İslâm âlimlerinin kitaplarından okuyarak öğrendiği, “Dünyânın yuvarlaklığı ve batıdan doğuya doğru döndüğü” hakîkatını söyleyince, papazlar tarafından aforoz edilmiş, hapsedilerek öldürülmesine karar verilmişti. Kopernik (1473-1543) ve Newton’un (1642-1727) başına gelenler de bundan az değildir. Avrupa’da ancak mîlâdî 1500 yıllarından sonra ilmî çalışmalara başlanmıştır. Çünkü onlar bu sıralarda, harpler ve çeşitli sebeplerle Müslümanlarla sık sık temaslarda bulunmuşlar, onları yakından görerek ahlâkına, ilim ve medeniyetlerine hayrân kalmışlardır. Sulh zamanlarında İslâm ülkelerini ziyâret ederek gördüklerini, kendi memleketindeki insanlara, bilmedikleri ve hiç duymadıkları şeyleri anlatmışlardır. Temizliği, hastalıkların tedâvisini bilmeyen Avrupalılar, Müslümanların kurdukları hastahânelerde tedâvi olmaya gelmişlerdir. Nitekim Fransız İmparatoru Napolyon, 1798’de Mısır’daki Akka Kalesini kuşattığı zaman, askerleri arasında başgösteren çiçek hastalığından kurtulmak için, biraz önce savaştığı Müslüman Türklerden yardım dilemiştir. Merhamet isteyen, düşmanının bile yardımına koşan Müslüman Türk hekimleri, Fransız askerlerini bu felâketten kurtarmışlardır. Târih kitapları, bunun gibi pekçok olayı yazmaktadır. Aynı çağda Müslümanlar, her türlü ilimde, fen ve sanatta en yüksek medeniyet eserleri meydana getirmişlerdir. AyrıcaEmevîler İslâm dînini, İspanya’dan, Avrupa’ya soktu. Fas, Kurtuba ve Gırnata üniversitelerini kurup, batıya ilim ve fen ışıkları saldı. Hıristiyanlık âlemini uyandırıp, bugünkü ilim ve teknikdeki ilerlemenin temelini attı. Dünyâ yüzündeki ilk üniversitenin, Fas’ın Fez şehrinde bulunan Kayrevan Üniversitesi olduğu bütün ansiklopedilerde yazılıdır. Bu üniversite 859 (H.244) yılında kurulmuştur. Endülüs SultanıÜçüncü Abdurrahmân (M.829-903) kendisi ve devlet adamları ilim ve edep sâhibiydiler. Âlimlere ve ilme çok kıymet verirdi. Bunun için Endülüs’te ilim ve fen çok ilerledi. Saray ve devlet dâireleri birer ilim yuvası oldu. Her memleketten ilim öğrenmek isteyenler akın akın Kurtuba’ya geldiler. Kurtuba’da büyük ve mükemmel bir tıp fakültesi kuruldu. Avrupa’da ilk yapılan tıp fakültesi budur. Avrupa kralları ve devlet adamları, tedâvi için Kurtuba’ya gelir; gördükleri medeniyete, güzel ahlâka, misâfirperverliğe hayran kalırlardı. Üçüncü Abdurrahmân ayrıca 600.000 kitap bulunan bir kütüphane de yaptırdı. Kurtuba’da çok sayıda derin âlimler yetişti. Osmanlı Türkleri, İslâm dînini doğudan, Avrupa’nın ortalarına kadar yaydılar, ilimde ve teknikte, bütün dünyâya ışık tutan muazzam medeniyet eserleri meydana getirdiler. Avrupalılar, Müslümanlarla olan bu temasları sonucunda, dinlerinin yanlışlıklarla ve hurâfelerle dolu olduğunu, ilimde ve teknikte çok gerilerde bulunduklarını anladılar. Papazların halk üzerindeki nüfûzunu azaltmak ve dinlerini hurâfelerden kurtarmak için reform (dînî değişiklik) hareketlerine giriştiler. Bu hususta 1555’te Martin Luther’in ve Calven’in öncülük yaptığı pek meşhurdur. Bunun yanında fen bilgilerinin çoğunu ve hepsinin temelini İslâm kitaplarından öğrenen Avrupalılar, ilimde ve sanatta Rönesans hareketi adı altında bir takım yeniliklere başladılar. Hâlbuki bütün ortaçağ boyuncaİslâm âlemi ilmin, sanatın, fen ve tekniğin merkezi olmuştu. Matematik, fizik, kimyâ, tıp, astronomi ilimleri ve bunların dalları üzerinde birçok eserler yazılmış ve o günün eğitim müesseseleri, üniversiteleri olan medreselerde ders kitabı olarak okutulmuştur. Bu ilimleriAvrupalılar, İslâm memleketlerinde okuyup tahsil ettikten sonra öğrenmişlerdir. Bu çağda Müslümanların ilme hizmetleri sayılamayacak kadar çoktur. Avrupa’daki rönesans hareketinin başlaması, Müslümanlardan öğrendikleri ilimler sâyesinde olmuştur. On dokuzuncu asra kadar Osmanlı medreselerinde fen dersleri okutuluyordu. Aydın din ve fen adamları yetişiyordu. Dünyâya önderlik ediyorlardı. Tanzimatçıların fen derslerini medreselerden kaldırmasıyla bu sâhadaki çalışmalar tamâmen durdu ve batı, doğuyu sür’atle geçti. On sekizinci asrın ikinci yarısından îtibâren buharlı gemilerin bulunması, yeni harp vâsıtalarının yapılması ve bunları tâkib eden diğer teknik buluşların ortaya çıkması ile ilimde, teknikte pek sür’atli ve muazzam buluşlar yapıldı. Fizik ve kimyâda, tıpta, astronomide akılları durduracak bu keşifler, yepyeni ufukların açılmasını sağladı. Atomun parçalanıp büyük nükleer güçlerin meydana gelmesi, uzay çalışmalarının başlaması ile yeni bir çağ başladı. İslâm Dîninde İlim İslâmiyet, ilmin tâ kendisidir. Kur’ân-ı kerîm’in birçok yerinde, ilim emredilmekte, ilim adamları övülmektedir. Meselâ Zümer sûresi dokuzuncu âyetinde meâlen; “Bilenlerle bilmeyenler hiç bir olur mu? Bilenler elbette kıymetlidir!” buyruldu. Resûlullah’ın (sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem), ilmi öven ve teşvik buyuran sözleri, o kadar çok ve meşhurdur ki, başka dinde olanlar da bunları biliyor. Meselâ İhyâu Ulûmiddîn, İbn-i Mâce’nin Sünen’inde ve Mevdû’ât-ül-Ulûm kitaplarında, ilmin fazîleti anlatılırken, “İlmi, Çin’de de olsa, alınız!” hadîs-i şerîfi yazılıdır. Yâni dünyânın en uzak yerinde ve kâfirlerde de olsa, gidip ilim öğreniniz! Bir hadîs-i şerîfte de; “Beşikten mezara kadar ilim öğreniniz, çalışınız.” buyruldu. Yâni bir ayağı mezarda olan seksenlik ihtiyarın da çalışması lâzımdır. Öğrenmesi ibâdettir. Peygamberimiz: “Yârın ölecekmiş gibi âhirete ve hiç ölmeyecekmiş gibi dünyâ işlerine çalışınız.” buyururken diğer hadîs-i şerîflerde de: “Bilerek yapılan az bir ibâdet, bilmeyerek yapılan çok ibâdetden daha iyidir” ve “Şeytanın bir âlimden korkması, câhil olan bin âbidden korkmasından daha çoktur” buyurmuştur. İslâm dîninde kadın, kocasının izni olmadan nâfile hacca gidemez. Sefere, misâfirliğe gidemez. Fakat, kocası öğretmezse ve izin vermezse, ondan izinsiz, ilim öğrenmeğe gidebilir. Görülüyor ki, Allahü teâlânın sevdiği, büyük ibâdet olan hacca izinsiz gitmesi günâh olduğu hâlde, ilim öğrenmeye izinsiz gitmesi günâh olmuyor. Her Müslümanın önce din, sonra dünyâ bilgilerini öğrenmesi lâzımdır. İlim hakkındaki hadîs-i şerîflerde buyruluyor ki: Allahü teâlâ bir kimseye iyilik etmek isterse, onu dinde âlim yapar ve ona doğru yolu ihsân eder. Ümmetimin âlimleri İsrâiloğullarının peygamberleri gibidir. Temiz ve müttakî (Allahü teâlâdan korkan, haramlardan sakınan) bir âlimin arkasında namaz kılan, İsrâiloğullarının peygamberlerinden birinin arkasında namaz kılmış gibidir. Göklerde ve yerde olanlar, âlim için istiğfâr ederler. Peygamberlik derecesine en yakın olan insanlar din âlimleridir. Çünkü din âlimleri, insanları peygamberlerin gönderildikleri şeye çağırırlar. Ümmetimden iki kısım insan iyi olursa, insanlar da din husûsunda iyi olur. Bunlar âlimler ve devlet reisleridir. Âlimin âbid üzerine üstünlüğü, benim sizin en aşağınız üzerine olan üstünlüğüm gibidir. Kıyâmet gününde üç kısım kimse şefâat eder. Peygamberler, sonra âlimler, sonra şehîdler. Âlimle âbid arasında yüz derece vardır. İki derecenin arası yetmiş senelik mesâfedir. Allahü teâlânın Cehennem’den âzâd ettiklerine bakmak isteyen, ilim talebesine baksın! Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan Allahü teâlâya yemin ederim ki, bir âlimin kapısına giden ilim talebesine her adımı için Allahü teâlâ bir yıllık ibâdet sevâbı yazar ve Allahü teâlânın Cehennem ateşinden âzâd ettiği kullarından olduğuna melekler şâhitlik eder. İlim öğrenmek, erkek ve kadın her mü’mine farzdır. Ey Ali! Ya âlim ol, ya ilim talebesi ol, yâhut da dinleyici ol. Dördüncü olma, helâk olursun! Müslümanların öğrenmesi lâzım olan ilimlere“Ulûm-i İslâmiyye” (İslâm bilgileri) denilerek önce ikiye ayrılmıştır. Bunlardan birincisine “ulûm-i nakliyye”, ikincisine “ulûm-i akliyye”denir. Ulûm-i nakliyye: Yüksek din bilgileri olup, 8 büyük kısma ayrılır: İlm-i tefsîr, İlm-i usûl-i hadîs, İlm-i hadîs, İlm-i usûl-i kelâm, İlm-i kelâm, İlm-i usûl-i fıkıh, İlm-i fıkıh, İlm-i tasavvuf (ilm-i ahlâk) şeklinde sıralanan bu sekiz ana ilim de kendi içlerinde bir çok dala ayrılır. Erkek ve kadın her Müslümanın bu sekiz bilgiden kelâm, fıkıh ve tasavvuf bilgilerinde lüzumu kadarını öğrenmesi farz-ı ayndır. Bu bilgilerin kaynağı dörttür ve buna; “edille-i şer’iyye” denilir. Bu bilgiler zamanla değişmez. Bir insan kendi görüşü ile bu bilgilerde değişiklik yapamaz. Ulûm-i akliyye: Bunlara tecrübî ilimler de denir. Bunlar: Fen bilgisi ve edebiyât bilgisi olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır. Bunları Müslümanların öğrenmeleri farz-ı kifâyedir. Herkes kendi mesleği ile ilgili ilimleri tahsil etmeli, mümkünse mütehassıs olmalıdır. Bunlar zamanla değişebilir. Çeşitleri çoğalıp sayıları da artabilir. Bunlar akıl yoluyla elde edilen bilgilerdir. Aklî ilimlerle ilgili en mükemmel çalışmaları da yine Müslümanlar yapmıştır. Çeşitli ilimler, bunların mevzuları, kaynakları, bunlar üstüne yazılmış kitaplar ve yazarları hakkında bir çok eser telif edilmiş, içlerinden Keşf-üz-Zünûn gibi yüzlerce ilmin sayıldığı ve yeterli mâlumâtların verildiği kitaplar bütün dünyâca meşhur olmuştur. Mevdûât-ul-Ulûm kitâbında 500’den fazla ilmin tasnifi yapılmıştır. İslâmiyette İlim Elde Etme Yolları İnsanın her şeyi bilmesi, üç vâsıtadan birisiyle elde edilir. Bunlar: 1. His (duygu) organı: His organları göz, kulak, burun, dil ve deri olmak üzere beştir. Bunların hastalıklardan sâlim olduğu zaman, bir şey hakkında elde ettiği bilgiye güvenilebilir. Gözün, renk körü olduğu zaman gördükleri yanlıştır. Sinir sisteminin bozuk, nezle ve grip olduğu zaman derinin duyarlılığı azalır. 2. Akıl: Akıl ile bilmek iki şekilde olur. Düşünmeden hemen bilinirse “bedîhî” denir. Düşünmekle bilinirse, “istidlâlî” denir. Her şeyin, kendi parçasından büyük olduğunu bilmek bedîhîdir. Hesapla elde edilen bilgiler, istidlâlîdir. His (duyu) organları ve akıl ile birlikte elde edilen bilgilere (tecrübî bilgi) denir. Bunlar, çeşitli deneyler sonucu elde edilen bilgilerdir. Aklî ilimler yâni fen bilgileri, his (duyu) organları ve akıl ile tecrübe edilerek elde edilir. 3. Güvenilir haber: Buna “haber-i sâdık” da denir. Din bilgileri bu yolla bilinir. Güvenilir haber ikidir: a) Tevâtür haberleri: Her asrın güvenilen insanlarının hepsinin söylemesidir. b) Peygamber haberleri: Peygamberlerin, Allahü teâlâdan vahiy yoluyla alıp, insanlara bildirdiği bilgiler. İmâm-ı Gazâlî, El-Münkızü-ani’d-Dalâl kitabında diyor ki: “Akıl ile anlaşılan şeyler, his organlarıyla anlaşılanların üstünde olduğu ve bunların yanlışını çıkardığı gibi, akıl da peygamberlik makâmında anlaşılan şeyleri kavramaktan âcizdir. İnanmaktan başka çâresi yoktur. Akıl, anlayamadığı şeyleri nasıl ölçebilir? Bunların doğru ve yanlış olduğuna nasıl karar verebilir? Nakil yoluyla anlaşılan, yâni peygamberlerin söyledikleri şeyleri, akılla araştırmaya uğraşmak, düz yolda güç giden, yüklü bir arabayı, yokuşa çıkarmak için zorlamaya benzer. At, yokuşa doğru kamçılanırsa, ya yıkılıp çabalaya çabalaya canı çıkar, yâhut alışmış olduğu düz yola kavuşmak için sağa sola ve geriye kıvrılarak arabayı yıkar ve eşyâlar harâb olur. Akıl da, yürüyemediği, anlayamadığı âhiret bilgilerini çözmeye zorlanırsa, ya çıldırır veyâ bunları alışmış olduğu, dünyâ işlerine benzetmeye kalkışarak yanılır, aldanır ve insanları da aldatır. “Akıl; his kuvveti ile anlaşılabilen veya hissedilenlere benzeyen ve onlara bağlılıkları bulunan şeyleri birbirleri ile ölçerek, iyilerini kötülerinden ayırmaya yarayan, bir miyardır, bir âlettir. Bunların dışındakilerin hakîkatlerini anlama hususunda şaşırıp kalır. O hâlde, Peygamberlerin bildirdikleri şeylere, akla danışmaksızın inanmaktan başka çâre yoktur. Görülüyor ki, peygamberlere tâbi olmak, aklın gösterdiği bir lüzumdur ve aklın istediği ve beğendiği bir yoldur. İslâmiyet ve Fen İslâmiyet, fen ilimleriyle uğraşılmasını Müslümanlardan istemektedir. Fen; “mahlûkları, hâdiseleri görmek, inceleyip anlamak ve deneyip benzerini yapmak”demektir. Bunları Kur’ân-ı kerîm emretmektedir. Fen bilgilerini ve sanat öğrenmek, en modern harp silâhlarını yapmaya uğraşmak, devletin ve Müslümanların vazifesidir. Müslüman olmayanlardan daha çok çalışmamızı dînimiz emretmektedir. O hâlde İslâmiyet, fenni, tecrübeyi, müsbet çalışmayı emreden dinamik bir dindir. İslâmiyetin hükümlerini iyice kavramış ve bugünkü medeniyetin temelini teşkil eden fen kollarının târihçesini incelemiş bir fen adamı, târih boyunca hiçbir zamanda, hiçbir teknik başarının, hiçbir fennî hakîkatin, İslâmiyete karşı durmadığını ve dâimâ ona uygun bulunduğunu pek açık olarak görür. Nasıl uygun olmasın! Zâten tabiatı incelemek ve madde ile kuvvet üzerinde çalışmak, İslâmiyetin emrettiği bir şeydir. Allahü teâlâ, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’in birçok yerinde meâlen; “Sizden evvel gelip geçenlerin hayatlarını, gittikleri yolları ve başlarına gelenleri, gözden geçirip, onlardan ders alınız. Yerleri, gökleri, canlıları, cansızları ve kendinizi inceleyiniz. Gördüklerinizin içini, özünü araştırınız. Bütün bunlarda yerleştirmiş olduğum kuvvetimi, kudretimi, büyüklüğümü ve hâkimiyetimi bulunuz, görünüz, anlayınız.” buyuruyor. Allahü teâlâ, İslâmiyetin temeli olan îmânı, tecrübeye ve aklı kullanmağa bağlamıştır. Yâni Müslümanlık binâsı, bu iki esas üzerine kurulmuştur. Diğer bütün ibâdetler, iyilikler, itâatler hep, bu îmân ağacının dalları, budaklarıdır. Allahü teâlâ, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’in birçok yerinde, kâfirleri, neden akıllarını kullanmadıkları için ve neden yerleri, gökleri ve kendilerini inceleyerek düşünmedikleri ve böylece îmâna kavuşamadıkları için, azarlamakta ve aşağılamaktadır. Büyük İslâm âlimi Seyyid Şerîf Cürcânî diyor ki: “Aklı olan, iyi düşünen bir kimse için, astronomi ilmi, Allahü teâlânın varlığını anlamaya çok yardım eder.” İmâm-ı Gazâlî’nin; “Astronomi ve anatomi bilmeyen, Allahü teâlânın varlığını ve kudretini anlayamaz” sözü meşhur olmuştur. Günümüzde Fen Bilgileri Yirminci yüzyıldaki ilmî buluşlar, birçok ilmî teorileri altüst edercesine gelişti. Bu buluşlar insan yaşayışını da etkiledi. Wilhelm Konrad’ın Röntgen şuâları; Antoine Henri Becquerel’in radyoaktiviteyi fark etmesi; 1900 senesinde Mendel kânunlarının çıkışı; 1901 senesinde Max Planck’ın kuantum teorisi; Pierre ve Marie Curei’nin radyumun radyoaktif radyasyonu; 1905-1916 seneleri arasında Albert Einstein’in relativite ile ilgili teorileri ve Baron Rutherford’un 1919 senesinde atomu parçalayarak atom teorisinin gelişmesi son asrın ilmî buluşları arasında sayılabilir. 1950’lerde başlayan uzay çalışmaları ile ilimde yeni bir çığır açıldı. Uzayda zamanla yeni galaksiler meydana geldiği, her uzay cisminin kendine has manyetik sâhaları olduğu ortaya çıkarıldı. Elektronik ilminin uzay çalışmalarındaki yardımları küçümsenmeyecek ölçüde büyüktür. Elektronik bilgisayarların geliştirilmesi insan hayâtını etkilemiştir. Atomun yapısı hakkında bilgiler genişlemiş, nükleer enerji hem enerji kaynağı olarak hem de atom ve nötron bombaları şeklinde harb vâsıtası olarak kullanılmaya başlamıştır. Tıp sâhasında ise organ nakli, açık kalp ameliyatları, sun’î derinin îmâli gibi tedâvî usûllerine geçilmesinin yanısıra; teşhis metodları ve âletlerinde de elektronik cihazların devreye girmesiyle büyük gelişmeler sağlandı. Haberleşme sâhasında telgraf, telefon ve radyo gerilerde bırakılıp; televizyon, video, uydular aracılığıyla haberleşme günlük hayâta uygulanarak “mesâfe” faktörü her geçen gün biraz daha önemini kaybetmektedir. İlmin Kritiği İlme kıymet vermek; medenî yaşamak için bir mecburiyettir. İnsan, ömür sürdüğü müddetçe dünyâda ihtiyaçlarını temin etmek, tehlikelerden korunmak, rahat ve huzur içinde yaşamak, mânen ve madden yükselebilmek için her şeyden önce bilmek, tanımak ve anlamak zorundadır. Çünkü insan bilmediğinin yalnız câhili değil, aynı zamanda esiri, âcizi ve düşmanıdır. İlim nedir? İlmin mâhiyeti nedir? İlmin kaynağı nedir? İlimden maksad nedir? gibi bir nevi ilmin kritiğine yönelmiş sualler ve cevapları, ilk çağlardan beri tartışma konusu olmuştur. Bugün de bu tartışmalar bilhassa batı dünyasında ve tamâmen batıyı taklid edenler nazarında hâlen devam etmektedir. Eski Yunan filozoflarının da dâhil olduğu ilkçağ filozofları ve sonraki çağlarda gelen filozoflar netice olarak, ilmin metodlu bir arayış ve inceleme, bir araya toplama ve sınıflandırma yoluyla tabiatta ve çevrede görülen sayısız varlıkların ve olayların idrâkini mümkün kıldığını, böylece de devamlı bir oluş, akış, değişiklik içinde görünen bu olaylar karşısında insan duygularının bir düzene ve sıraya sokulması ve kaostan kurtulması için insanoğlunun bir gayret sarf etmesi gerektiğini söylemişlerdir. Bunun da ancak bütün oluşum ve değişimleri, âlem-şümûl planda hükmü altında bulundurduğuna kanâat getirilen düzenin ne olduğunun keşfedilmesiyle mümkün olacağını belirtmişlerdir. İşte bu noktadan îtibâren âlem-şümûl düzenin ne olduğu, nasıl ortaya çıktığı, kim tarafından ve ne zaman konulduğu gibi soruların cevabını bulmak için yalnız akıl yoluyla ve eldeki çeşitli bilgilere dayanılarak sarf edilen gayretler çeşitli felsefe ekollerini ve felsefecileri ortaya çıkarmıştır. Bütün ilimlerin özünü, aslını ihtivâ edecek; hayatı, dünyayı, olayları aynı zamanda ve mutlak doğru bir tarzda îzah edecek bir görüş, bir fikir sistemi(diyalektik) arayışı bütün ilkçağ, ortaçağ ve yeniçağ filozoflarını ömürleri boyunca meşgul etmiştir. Ancak hiçbiri böyle bir idrâk ve izaha ulaşamamış, gerek kendi asırlarında ve gerekse sonraki asırlarda ne kadar büyük yanlışlara düştükleri ve kâinâttaki muazzam nizamı keşfetmekte bile ne kadar âciz kaldıkları ortaya konmuştur. Bu hallerinin sebebi, çeşitli fen bilgilerinin her asırda ilerleyerek önceki zamanlarda yaşayan filozofların felsefelerini binâ ettikleri eski bilgilerden kat kat fazlalaşıp, hattâ eksikli ve yanlışlıklar bulup, o bilgileri değiştirmesi ve böylece onların felsefelerini hükümsüz kılması şeklinde îzah edilebilir. Ancak bu îzah, bütün fen bilgilerindeki en son gelişmeler inceden inceye dikkate alınarak kurulacak felsefelerin de yakın zamanda yıkılacağını da beraberinde getirmektedir ki, doğrudur. Nitekim son yüzyılda artık batıda da bu tip filozoflar ve felsefeleri îtibar görmemektedir. Batıda ilimleri ilk sınıflama teşebbüsünde bulunan kimse olarak Aristo bilinir. Aristo temel ilim olarak felsefeyi almış ve bu temele dayalı olarak üç ilim sayıyordu. Bunları teoritik ve spekülatif (teoloji, fizik, metafizik, biyopsikoloji), pratik filozofi (ahlâk ve siyasî ilimler), protüktiv felsefe (beyan, estetik, edebî tenkit) şeklinde sıralıyordu. Zenon Okulu(Revâkıyûn) mensupları ise bütün ilimleri bir bahçeye benzeterek “Mantık, bu bahçeyi dış tesir ve taarruzlardan korur. Fizik, bereketli toprağı temsil eder. Yetişen meyveler de ahlâktır.” demişlerdir. Yeni zamanlardaFrancis Bacon, ilmin bir nevi planını yapmaya kalkışarak insan zekâsının ortaya koyabildiği her şeyin bir envanterini çıkarmaya teşebbüs etmiştir. Bu arada Fransız filozofu Descartes (1596-1650) ilmî metodun birliği prensibini rasyonalist bir tarzda tesbit etmeye çalışmış, daha çok bir fizikçi olarak tanınan Ampére (1773-1836) ise ilimlerin felsefesi üzerine verdiği derslerde, bütün ilimleri dört ayrı görüş açısından eleştirerek, yeni bir sınıflama yapmıştır. Ampére’in bu sınıflamasında ilimlerin sayısı 128 çeşide ulaşmaktadır. Auguste Compte ise, fazla teferruata girmeden yalnız temel pozitif ilimleri sınıflandırmıştır. Umumiyet ve komplekslik esas alınarak yapılan bu sınıflamada en genel ve mücerret, fakat en az kompleks olması bakımından matematik en üst sıraya konmuş, sosyoloji ise en alta yerleştirilmiştir. Compte’un bu sınıflandırması çeşitli bakımlardan çok fazla tenkid edilmiştir. Herbert Spencer (1820-1903)e göre ise ilimler, konularındaki mücerretlik ve müşahhaslık derecelerine göre sınıflandırılmalıdır. O da Compte gibi edebî ve mânevî ilimleri bir kenâra bırakarak 10 ilimden ibâret bir tablo ortaya koymuştur. Cournot’un (1801-1877) şemasını çizdiği bir başka tablo, bugünkü terminolojiye uydurularak ilimlerin tasnifinde kullanılmaktadır. Ayrıca ilimlerin üç ana gurupta toplanması da batıda son zamanlarda rağbet gören bir fikir olmuştur. Buna göre birinci gurupta tecrübî dayanağa ihtiyaç duymayan ilimler, ikinci gurupta canlılık kavramını hesâba katmadan yalnız maddeyi konu edinen ilimler, üçüncü grubu ise birbirlerinden ayrılamayacağı düşüncesiyle biyolojik-psikolojik-sosyolojik karakterdeki bütün ilimler girmektedir. İnsanlık târihi boyunca ilme en yüksek değeri ve en şerefli yeri, yalnız İslâmiyet vermiştir. Diğer hak veya bâtıl hemen bütün inançların, felsefî sistemlerin, rejimlerin ve dünyanın her tarafında ve her zamanda yaşamış olan insanların hiç tartışmasız kabul ettikleri nâdir hususlardan biri, ilme kıymet vermektir. Ancak bu hepsinde şu veya bu bakımdan, şu veya bu derecede kalmış iken yalnız İslâmiyette ilim gerçek yerine oturtulmuş, bütün cepheleriyle ele alınmıştır. Ancak Müslüman olmakla kazanılan tevhid (Allah’ın bir olduğu) inancı, bütün Müslümanları daha başlangıçta kâinâtın yaratıcısı ve O’nun kurduğu düzeni hakkında mutlak doğru, kesin ve açık bir bilgiye kavuşturmuştur. Böylece batı dünyâsı için içinden çıkılmaz bir muammâ olup, hepsi de birbirinden ayrı şeyler söyleyen birçok felsefe mekteplerinin doğmasına sebeb olan bu bilgi, İslâm dînini seçen herhangi bir insan için daha ilk kelimede halledilmiş olmaktadır. Başka bir ifâdeyle; Müslüman olmayan bir bilgin eşyayı ve olayları inceleyerek elde ettiği bilgiler yoluyla kâinattaki düzeni, bu düzenin yaratıcısını, bu yaratıcının nasıl olduğunu anlamak için ömür boyu çırpınmakta; İslâm âlimleri ise isimleriyle, sıfatlarıyla inandıkları ve bildikleri yaratıcının (Allahü teâlânın) yarattığı eşya ve olayları incelemektedirler. Birinci bilgin, yalçın ve yırtıcı kayalıklarla dolu bir uçurumu tırnaklarıyla tırmanıp zirveye ulaşmak isteyen birine, İslâm âlimleri ise zirveye oturmuş, etrafı ibretle seyreden ve inceleyen bir diğer kimseye teşbih edilebilir. Uçurumu tırmanmaya çalışanlardan ender kişiler aşağıya uçup parçalanmaktan kurtulmuş, binbir meşakkatle tırmandıkları zirvede ise hazret-i Muhammed’in tevhid inancını tebliğ eden sözlerini bulmuşlardır. Çeşitli din ve milliyetlerden olup da İslâmiyeti seçen fen bilginleri ve düşünürler bu hâlin misâlini teşkil etmektedir. Sevgili Peygamberimize vahy yoluyla Allahü teâlâ tarafından indirilen âyetlerin tamamını ihtivâ eden Kur’ân-ı kerîm, Allah kelâmıdır. Bu ilâhî kitap, dünyâ ve âhirete âit bütün ilimleri ihtivâ etmektedir. Peygamber efendimizin hadîs-i şerîfler’i de, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’in âyetlerini tefsîr eden, mânâlarını açıklayan mutlak doğru sözlerdir. İşte İslâm dünyâsında “haber-i sâdık” denilen ve ilmin kaynaklarından en mühim olanı bu ikisidir. Ayrıca her asırdaki güvenilir insanların hepsinin bildirdiği şeyler de haber-i sâdık’ın ikinci çeşididir. Bu güne kadar insanların elde ettiği hiçbir fen bilgisi, hiçbir ilmî buluş ve keşif, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’de ve hadîs-i şerîfte bildirilenlerin dışında olmamış ve aksini söylememiştir. Halbuki insanlar elinde bozulmuş olan Tevrât ve İncil’de yazılı olanlar his ve akıl yoluyla elde edilen fen bilgileriyle çatışınca, hattâ fen bilgileri tarafından saçma ve uydurma oldukları ortaya konunca, Hıristiyan âlemindeki bilginler bu kitapların yazılarını ve papazların sözlerini reddetmişlerdir. Böylece onlar insan eliyle değiştirilmiş bu kitaplara bakarak ilimde hâber-i sâdık kaynağını kabul etmemişler, filozofların sözlerini ve kitaplarını bunların yerine geçirmek yolunu tutmuşlardır. Müslüman âlimlerin erdikleri, Kur’ân-ı kerîm gibi bir kitaba sâhib olma saâdetine onlar erememişlerdir. İslâmiyette insanların sâhib oldukları ilim, Allahü teâlânın sıfatlarından ilim sıfatının zıllerindendir. İnsanlara ilmi O vermiştir. İlk insan ve ilk peygamber olan hazret-i Âdem’e kendi ulûhiyyetine ve dünya işlerine âit bâzı bilgileri Allahü teâlâ kendisinin öğrettiğini, diğer peygamberlere de din bilgilerinin yanısıra çeşitli dünyâ bilgilerini öğrettiğini Kur’ân-ı kerîm’de bildirmektedir. Kur’ân-ı kerîm ve hadîs-i şerîfler bütün insanlara en çok lâzım olan ve insanların akıllarının yetmeyeceği îmân ve ibâdet bilgileri ile doğruyu bulmakta zorlanacakları ahlâk bilgilerini tafsilâtıyla bildirmiş, fen bilgilerine ise öz şekliyle beliğ ifadelerle işâret edip bunlar hakkında insanlar, düşünmeye, araştırma ve inceleme yapmaya ve tefekkür ederek ibret almaya sevkedilmişlerdir. İslâmiyette ilim ve ilim sahipleri çok övülmüş, cehâlet ise kötülenmiş olmasına rağmen ilim bir maksat değil, vâsıtadır. İlim, insana Rabbini tanıtan ve onu kulluğa sevkeden bir merhaledir. İlim, amele (fiiliyata, işe) dönüşürse kıymetlidir. Böyle olmayan bilgilere “faydasız ilim”denilerek insanlığı cehâlete götürdüğü bildirilmiştir. İlim, insanı kendini bilmeye ve sonra da Rabbini bilmeye götürmelidir. “Âlim”, ilmin kendisinden kıymetlidir. İlmi arttıkça tevazuu artmayan, amelleri ve ahlâkı olgunlaşmayan, kibir ve gurura kapılanlara âlim denmez. Müslümanlara beşikten mezara kadar ilim öğrenmelerini emreden İslâmiyetin ilk yıllarında ilimlerin tasnifi yolunda herhangi bir çalışmaya ihtiyaç duyulmamıştır. İlk asırlarda yaşayan sâlih ve temiz Müslümanların ilimleri başta din bilgileri olmak üzere son derece berrak ve muntazamdı. İlk yıllarda ilimlerin kâğıda geçirilmiş bir tasnif tablosu bulunmamakla beraber İslâm âlimlerinin eserlerinde ve Müslümanların günlük hayatlarında kendiliğinden vücud bulmuş ve yaşanmakta olan bir ehemmiyet sırası vardı. Bu sıralamada dîni bildiren ilimler en mühimleri olup, diğer fen bilgileri de bu ilimleri anlamaya, hayatta tatbik etmeye yarayan ilimler olarak gereken önem ve titizlikle üzerinde duruluyordu. Eski Yunan filozoflarının eserlerinin tercüme edilmesinden sonra bu kitaplardaki bozuk düşüncelere cevaplar verilirken, İslâm bilgileri de bu arada tasnif edilerek kâğıda geçirildi. Batıdaki ilim tasnifleri her asırda az veya çok değişikliğe uğramışken, İslâm âlimlerinin yaptığı tasnif, asırlar boyunca hiç değişmedi. Müslümanların İlme Hizmetleri İnsanlığın bugün sâhib olduğu ilim ve teknik seviyedeki en büyük pay, Müslüman âlimlerinindir. Yirminci yüzyılda, artık başdöndürücü bir sür’ate ulaşan fen bilgileri ve teknik harikaların temel bilgilerinin hemen hepsi Müslüman âlimlerin kitaplarına dayanmakta ve esaslar oradan alınmaktadır. Tıp, matematik, astronomi, fizik, kimyâ, biyoloji gibi pekçok ana ilim dalında İslâm dünyâsında yüzyıllar boyunca yazılmış ve hepsi çok kıymetli bilgilerle dolu kitaplar, dünyânın meşhur kütüphânelerinin en kıymetli eserleri olarak muhâfaza edilmektedir. İslâmiyetin doğuşundan îtibâren on sekizinci yüzyıla gelinceye kadar çeşitli İslâm memleketlerinde yetişen âlimlerin bir ibâdet vecdi içinde geceli gündüzlü yaptıkları çalışmalar, dünyâyı her bakımdan aydınlatmış, yeni yeni ilmî keşifler ve teknik buluşlar insanlığa hediye edilmiştir. İslâm dünyâsında üç çeşit âlim yetişmiştir: Yalnız fen bilgilerinde mütehassıs olanlara “fen âlimi”; yalnız din bilgilerinde mütehassıs olanlara da “din âlimi” denilmiştir. Din bilgilerinde üstâd ve zamânındaki fen bilgilerinde mütehassıs olanlara ise “İslâm âlimi”denilmiştir. Vaktiyle çok İslâm âlimi vardı. Bunlardan en meşhur olanlarından biri İmâm-ı Gazâlî’dir. İmâm-ı Gazâlî din bilgilerindeki derinliği, ictihâddaki derecesinin yüksekliğinin yanısıra zamânının bütün fen bilgilerinde de mütehassıs idi. Bağdat Üniversitesinin rektörü olup o zamânın ikinci dili olan Rumcayı iki senede öğrenmiş, eski Yunan ve Roma felsefesini, fennini incelemiş, yanlışlarını ve bozuk taraflarını kitaplarında bildiren İmâm-ı Gazâlî, eski Yunan filozofları ile felsefelerini tasnif ederek, herbirinin sözlerinin esâsını, birbirlerinden farklarını, ayrıldıkları ve birleştikleri yerleri sistemli olarak mükemmel bir tarzda sıralamıştır. Ayrıca kitaplarında dünyânın döndüğünü, maddenin yapısını, ay ve güneş tutulmasının hesâblarını ve daha birçok teknik ve sosyal bilgileri yazmıştır. Eserleri asırlar boyuncaİslâm dünyâsında olduğu gibi Avrupa’da da kaynak eser olarak okutulmuştur. Bugün de Avrupa’nın çeşitli üniversitelerinde bâzı eserleri ders kitabı olarak okutulmakta, Unesco tarafından neşredilerek bütün dünyâya dağıtılmaktadır. İslâm âlimlerinin en büyüklerinden biri de İmâm-ı Rabbânî Ahmed-i Fârûkî’dir. Bunun din bilgilerindeki derinliğini ve ictihâd derecesinin yüksekliğini; hele tasavvuftaki, vilâyetteki kemâlinin, aklın, idrâkin üstünde olduğunu, dinde söz sâhibi olanlar söylediği gibi, Amerika’da yeni çıkan kitaplar da bu ilim ve irfân güneşinin ışıklarıyla aydınlanmaya başlamıştır. İmâm-ı Rabbânî (1563-1624) zamânının fen bilgilerinde de mütehassıs idi. Elektronların aralarının boş olduğunu, hızla döndükleri için dolu göründüklerini ilk defâ o açıklamış, bu bilgi Avrupalılar tarafından ancak son yıllarda anlaşılmıştır. İmâm-ı Rabbânî’nin talebelerine okuttuğu Şerh-i Mevâkıf kitâbı Arapça büyük bir eser olup, içinde; o zamânın bütün fen bilgileri anlatılmakta, yer küresinin yuvarlak olduğu, batıdan doğuya doğru döndüğü isbat edilmekte, atom üzerinde, maddenin çeşitli hâlleri, kuvvetler ve psikolojik olaylar üzerinde kıymetli bilgiler verilmektedir. Kâdı Adûd’un 14. asırda yazdığı ve Seyyid Şerîf Cürcânî’nin şerhettiği bu kitapta ayrıcaYunan felsefecilerinin hatâları ve yanlışları ispat edilmiştir. Bu kitapların yazıldığı devirdeAvrupalılar dünyâyı tepsi gibi düz, etrâfı duvarla çevrili zannediyorlardı. Bir meridyenin uzunluğunu da ilk defâ Musul ve Diyarbakır arasında, Sincâr Sahrasında Müslümanlar ölçtüler ve bugünkü gibi buldular. Endülüs İslâm üniversitesinde astronomi profesörü olan Nûreddîn Batrûcî, El-Hayât adlı kitâbında bugünkü astronomiyi yazmaktadır. (Bkz. Batrûcî). Aynalarda ışıkların kırılması kânunlarını ilk defâ İbn-i Heysem bulmuştur. Avrupa’da Alhazem adıyla tanınan bu Müslüman âlim, 10. asırda yaşamış, matematik, fizik ve tıp ilimlerinde yüze yakın kitap yazmıştır. Türkistanlı Ali bin Ebilhazm İbn-i Nefîs (Bkz. İbn-i Nefis) doktor olup, tıp ilmindeki buluşlarını bildiren kitapları, tıp ilminin kaynaklarından olmuştur. Akciğerlerdeki kan deverânının şemasını ilk olarak bu doktor çizmiş, böbrek ve mesâne taşlarının alâmetlerini ve nasıl tedâvi edileceğini anlatmıştır. İslâm cerrahlarından meşhur operatör Amr bin Abdürrahmân Kirmânî, Endülüs hastahânelerinde ameliyat yapmıştır. Ebû Bekr Muhammed bin Zekeriyyâ Râzî (Bkz. Ebû Bekr Râzi) büyük bir İslâm tabibiydi. Göz ameliyatlarını ilk defâ fennî usûllerle yaptı. Avrupa’da Râzes ismi ile meşhûrdur. İlâçlar ve kimyâ üzerine de kıymetli kitaplar yazmıştır. Hastalıkların mikroplardan geldiğini ilk bulan, İslâm medeniyetinin yetiştirdiği İbn-i Sînâ’dır (Bkz. İbn-i Sînâ). İbn-i Sînâ, bundan 900 sene evvel; “Her hastalığı yapan bir kurttur. Yazık ki bunları görecek bir âletimiz yok.” demiştir. Ayrıca kanın insan vücûdunda faydalı besinleri taşıyan sıvı olduğunu; idrardaki şekerin varlığını, içme suyunu mikroplardan temizleme usûllerini, civa ile tedâvî edilme, ameliyatlarda ağrıları hafifletici uyuşturucu terkiplerini gene ilk defâ İbn-i Sinâ söylemiştir. Kânun adlı eseri asırlar boyunca Avrupa tıp fakültelerinde yegâne tıp kitabı hâline gelmiştir. Osmanlı âlimlerinden Fâtih Sultan Mehmed Hanın hocası Akşemseddîn de, Maddet-ül-Hayât kitabında; “Hastalıklar insandan insana canlı varlıklar (mikroplar) vâsıtasıyla geçmektedir.” diye yazmıştır. Kızıl, kızamık ve çiçeğin ayrı ayrı hastalıklar olduğunu bulmuştur (Bkz. Akşemseddîn). Osmanlı Türkleri inekte çiçek aşısı üretmişlerdir. Yıldızların hareketlerini inceleyen “zîc ilmi” de Müslümanlar tarafından bulunmuştur. İslâm âlimlerinin bulduğu zîcler yıllar boyunca astronomi ilmine rehber olmuş, batılı astronomlar önce bu zîcleri araştırmış, sonra çalışmalarına başlamışlardır. Meşhûr Müslüman âlim Câbir’in Endülüs’te (İspanya’da) Sevilla (İşbiliyye) şehrinde kurduğu rasathâneye, burayı işgâl ettikleri zaman rastlayan Hıristiyanlar, bu rasathânenin ne işe yaradığını anlayamayıp çan kulesi yapmışlardır. Ayrıca Müslümanlar yıldızların kataloğunu yapıp birçoğunun adını vermişlerdir. Bugünkü semâ haritalarında yıldızların çoğunun isimleri Müslümanların verdiği gibidir. Bir güneş yılının müddetini tâyin, ışığın kırılmasının keşfi, rakkaslı saat da Müslümanların insanlığa hediyelerindendir. Bîrûnî’nin (Bkz. Bîrûnî) çizdiği astronomi şemasının yanısıra astronomi ilminin en büyük üstadlarından Uluğ Beyin astronomik buluşları bu ilimde Müslümanların ulaştıkları mahâretin delillerindendir. (Bkz. Uluğ Bey) Osmanlı Türklerinden Kâdızâde-iRûmî ise Uluğ Bey Zîci’nin büyük kısmını tamamlamış, matematik ve astronomi ilmine âit eserleriyle meşhur olmuştur. (Bkz. Kâdızâde Rûmî) Kâdızâde’nin talebelerinden olan ve hocasının vefâtından sonra Semerkant rasathânesinin başına geçen Ali Kuşçu da o devirlerin en büyük matematik ve astronomi âlimlerinden biri olarak ün salmıştır. Astronomi ilmine âit en büyük eseri Risâle fil-Hey’e’dir. Coğrafya ilminde de Müslümanlar başı çekmişlerdir. Ünlü coğrafya âlimi İdrisî’nin Nüzhet-ül-Müştâk fî İbtirâk-il-Âfâk isimli meşhur eserinde 72 adet harita vardır. Evliyâ Çelebi, İbn-i Battûta ve Yâkub Hamevî’nin seyâhatleri ve eserleriyle coğrafya ilmine yaptıkları hizmetler, her türlü takdirin üstündedir. Coğrafya ilmine adını büyük harflerle yazdıran Müslümanlardan biri de Pîrî Reis’tir. Bu meşhur Türk denizcisi yaptığı deniz seferleri sırasında edindiği bilgileri Kitâb-ı Bahriye adlı eserinde toplamış, birçok bölgenin ve denizaşırı yerlerin bugünkine çok yakın haritalarını çizmiştir. Kâtip Çelebi ise coğrafya ilminde en büyük eser olarak Cihânnümâ’yı yazarak bu ilim dalında yeni bir devir açmıştır. Bugün bütün dünyânın kullandığı rakamları, sıfır dâhil, Müslüman âlimler bulmuşlardır. “Sıfır”ı Muhammed bin Ahmed bulmuş, cebir ilmini Harezmî kurmuştur. Bu ilmin adı Harezmî’nin Hisâb-ül-Cebr vel-Mukâbele kitâbından gelmektedir. Ayrıca logaritma, onar onar sayıp yazmak, her dokuzdan sonra rakamın sağına sıfır koyarak diğer bir onlar hânesi vücûda getirmek yine Harezmî’nin buluşlarındandır. Harezmî’nin eserleri matematik sâhasında o kadar yayılmış ve kullanılmıştır ki, ismi bile çeşitli milletlerin dilinde “Alkhorismi, “Algorisme”, “Augrisme” şekillerinde yazılıp söylenmiştir. (Bkz. Hârezmî) Sosyoloji ilmini ilk kuran İbn-i Haldun’dur. Mukaddime isimli ansiklopedik eserinde ilimlerin her dalından bahseder ve yeni bir ilim olarak sosyoloji yâni İlm-i içtimâiyyâtı kurduğunu bu ilmin esaslarıyla berâber anlatır. İlim ve teknik, insanların hizmetinde faydalı olduğu müddetçe değerlidir. İnsanlara faydası olmayan ilmin ve fennin hiçbir faydası yoktur. Bu yüzden İslâm âlimleri insanlara faydalı olabilmek için ellerinden geleni yapmışlar, bu hususta müslim, gayr-i müslim ayırımı yapmamışlardır. İslâm âlimlerinin, ilme ve insanlığa yaptıkları hizmetlerin hepsini saymak, ancak her ilme âit kitap külliyetleri vücuda getirmekle mümkündür. Lokman Hakîm şöyle buyurmuştur: “Yoksullar, ilim sâyesinde sultan sarayında (sofrasında) otururlar.” Müslümanların ilme katkıları konusunda Avrupalı ilim adamlarının söyledikleri sözlerden bâzıları şöyledir: Corci Zeydan: “Astronomi ilminde Avrupalılar değerli İslâm âlimlerine o kadar muhtaçtırlar ki, astronomi ilmi ile ilgili herhangi bir müşkil mesele ile karşılaştıkları zaman hemen Müslüman memleketlerine husûsî memurlar göndererek onlardan yardım isterlerdi.” Drapper: “İslâm âlimleri yaptıkları hesapların çoğunda o kadar isâbet etmişlerdir ki, yeni matematikçilerin en mâhirleri bile onları bulmuş oldukları bu hesapları kabul etmek zorunda kalmışlardır. Will Durant: “Tıp sâhasında en büyük âlim İbn-i Sînâ, en büyük hekim Râzî, en büyük kimyâger de Câbir’dir. George Sarton: “Bîrûnî, felsefe, matematik ve coğrafya ilimlerinde çok kıymetli olup, en büyük âlimlerden birisidir.” Prof. E. F.Genrtier: “Hiçbir îtirâza imkân yoktur ki, bizim rönesansımızın matematik hocaları Yunanlılar değil, Müslümanlardır. Bizim bugün bildiğimiz hesap ilminin temel taşları İslâm rakamlarıdır. Matematik ilminin karanlık garp âlemine nasıl intikal ettiğini ve onların maddî medeniyetini nasıl ilerlettiğini bir tarafa bırakarak İslâm rakamlarını bugünün dünyâ kültüründen kaldıracak olursak acabâ şu büyük atom medeniyetinden geride ne kalır; düşünmek ve ona göre Müslümanların matematik ilmine yapmış oldukları hizmetleri takdir etmek lâzımdır.” Pasteur: “Îmân hiçbir gelişmeyi engellemez. Bugün bildiklerimden daha çok ilmim olsaydı, Allah’a îmânım şimdikinden daha güçlü ve derin olurdu.” Admon Harbert (Jeolog): “İlim hiçbir zaman küfre neden olmaz.” Einstein: “Îmân, ilim araştırmalarının en güçlü ve en güzel savunucusudur. İlimsiz îmân topalın yürüyüşüne benzer. Îmânsız ilim de âmâ insanın bir şeyi duyuşuyla (el yordamıyla) anlamasına benzer.” Charles Seignebos: “Müslümanlarla Haçlı seferleri yoluyla tanışan Avrupalılar medenîleştiler.” Bodley: “Rönesansı İslâmiyete borçluyuz. Garplılar yel değirmenlerinin varlığını, kanallarla zirâat yapıldığını, oyuklu ok, trampet, top, barut, askerî alanda çok büyük öneme hâiz olan bu malzemeleri Haçlı seferleri sâyesinde öğrendiler. Otomatik saatten ipekli kumaşa kadar her şey Avrupalıların gözlerini kamaştırıyordu.” Levi Provençal: “İspanya’da yetiştirilen çiçeklerin adları Arapçadan alındığı gibi kullanılıyor. Araplardan alınan bu isimler, Pirene Dağlarını aşmış, Fransız diline geçmiştir. Roger Garaudy: “İslâmın büyük Peygamberi; “Yarın ölecekmiş gibi âhirete, hiç ölmeyecekmiş gibi dünyâya çalışın.” derken, her şeyi anlatmıştır. İslâm hem maddeye, hem de mânâya hükmetmiştir. Öyle ise bunların ikisi birbirinden koparılamaz. Nasıl koparılabilir ki, İslâm; “İlim Çin’de de olsa alınız.”; “İlim ve fen, mü’minin kaybolmuş malıdır, nerede bulursa alsın.” diyor. İlmin ve çalışmanın burada sınırı yoktur. İslâm bu iki olaya sınır koymadığına göre, dünyâyı sarsmıştır.” İlme Dâir İlimsiz bir şey olmaz, ilim her şeye baştır, Karanlık yollarda o, en aziz arkadaştır. Ondan sâdık dost olmaz, ondan vefâlı yâr yok, Her şeyde zarar olsa, onda aslâ zarar yok. İlmde bir tat var ki, hiçbir şeyde bu tat yok. Allah’ın huzûrunda, âlimden makbûl zât yok. İlm, uçsuz, bucaksız, bir ummânı andırır, İlmden başka herşey, insanı usandırır. Nasıl kıymetli olmaz, Allah onu övüyor. Bak! Nebî-yi muhterem, bir hadîste ne diyor: Ara, her yerde ilmi, o yer ister Çin olsun! İlm öğrenmek farzdır, her mümin için olsun. Bak! Alîy-yül-Mürtezâ, ne diyor, dinlesene: “Köle olurum bana, bir harfi öğretene.” Âlimler, İslâmiyeti zevâlden kurtarır, Âlimler yer yüzünde, zıll-i sıfâtullahtır. Mürekkeb-i ulemâ, azizdir hattâ şundan: Fî sebîlillah akan, şehîdlerin kanından. Çünkü, cihâd-ı ekber, ancak ilimle olur, Dâreynde, ilmi ile, âmil olan kurtulur. Âlim, zâhidden üstün, zühd, ilmin altındadır, Âlimler, âhirette nebîler yanındadır. İlm âşıklar tâcı, ilm ruhlara gıdâ, İlmdir, devâ olan, yükselen her feryâda. İlm edinmenin ilk şartı, âlim bulmaktır, Hiçbir şey düşünmeden, ona teslim olmaktır. Âlimin bir nazarı, bulunmaz hazînedir, Bir sohbeti, yıllarca bitmez kütübhânedir. Dime! Cihânda âlim kalmadı, belki vardır. Aç gözünü, kalbinden zulmet perdesin kaldır! Bu dînin âlimleri, hadîsle övüldüler, Benî İsrâil’deki nebîler gibidirler. Âlimlerin bir sözü, yıllarca, bâkî kalır, İnsanı en alçaktan, bâlâlara kaldırır. =Sözlük anlamı= :1 Bilim. : * : * : ku:ilim ky:ilim :1 Tahsil, öğrenim :2 İlim, bilim. :1 Evrenin veya olayların bir bölümünü konu olarak seçen, deneye dayanan yöntemler ve gerçeklikten yararlanarak sonuç çıkarmaya çalışan düzenli bilgi. :2 Genel geçerlik ve kesinlik nitelikleri gösteren yöntemli ve dizgesel bilgi. :3 Belli bir konuyu bilme isteğinden yola çıkan, belli bir amaca yönelen bir bilgi edinme ve yöntemli araştırma süreci. :1 (bilmek kökünden gelmektedir). :1 fen, ilim, irfan. * : * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 f. }} }} : * : * : ku:ilim ky:ilim :1 Tahsil, öğrenim :2 İlim, bilim. :1 Evrenin veya olayların bir bölümünü konu olarak seçen, deneye dayanan yöntemler ve gerçeklikten yararlanarak sonuç çıkarmaya çalışan düzenli bilgi. :2 Genel geçerlik ve kesinlik nitelikleri gösteren yöntemli ve dizgesel bilgi. :3 Belli bir konuyu bilme isteğinden yola çıkan, belli bir amaca yönelen bir bilgi edinme ve yöntemli araştırma süreci. :1 (bilmek kökünden gelmektedir). :1 fen, ilim, irfan. * : * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 f. }} }} br:bilim el:bilim en:bilim fa:bilim fi:bilim fr:bilim io:bilim ky:bilim pl:bilim ru:bilim th:bilim tk:bilim = İLM (İlim) = Okumakla veya görmek ve dinlemekle veya ihsan-ı Hak'la elde edilen malumat. Bilmek. İdrak etmek.(İlim, hakikatı bilmekten ibarettir. İlim, marifetten daha umumidir. Marifet, tefekkürle bilmek mânasına olmakla beraber, Cenab-ı Hakk'a nisbeti câiz olmaz. Gerek huzurî olsun (ilm-i İlâhî gibi) ve gerek husulî olsun (ilm-i ibad gibi) ve vech-i dikkat üzere bilmeye de denir. Şuur, fıtnat gibi. İlmin zıddı "cehil"dir. Marifetin zıddı ise "inkâr"dır.) * İlm-i Kelâm'da: İlim; bilmek, idrak etmek sıfatıdır. Cenab-ı Hak ilim sıfatı ile de muttasıftır. O'nun ilmi, mahlukatın ilmi gibi basit ve mahdut olmayıp, bütün kâinatı muhittir. Hiç bir şey onun ilminden gizlenemez ve haricinde kalamaz. Allah'ın ilmi mutlaktır. Allah, Alîm-i Mutlak'tır.İlim mâluma tâbidir. Yani: İlim sıfatı varlıkları icad etmez ve hâdiseleri meydana getirmez. Belki, varlıkları ve hâdiseleri bilmekle ilim olur.Cenab-ı Hak ilmi ile, olmuş ve olacak herşeyi ezelî ve ebedî olarak bilir. Böylece o eşya, ilm-i İlâhîde bilinmesiyle vücud-u ilmîye mazhardır. Fakat maddî vücutlarının icadı, kudret-i İlâhiyeye istinad eder. Yani mahlukatın maddî vücudunu ilim icad etmez, kudret icad eder. Bu itibarla malumun yani mahlukun icadı, ilme değil, kudrete tâbidir. (Bak: İrfan, Ulum) İLİM TÜRLERİ İLM-İ ÂDÂB Yemek, içmek, yatıp kalkmak, giyinmek, sefer gibi hâllere dair hadisler için, ilm-i hadis istılâhında kullanılan tâbirdir. İLM-İ AHBÂR (Bak: İlm-i hadis) İLM-İ AHLÂK Ahlâk bilgisi. İLM-İ AHVÂL-İ CEVV Meteoroloji. İLM-İ ARZ (İlm-ül arz) Yer bilimi. Jeoloji. İLM-İ ÂSÂR (Bak: İlm-i hadis) İLM-İ BEDEN (İlm-ül ebdân) Hekimlik bilgisi, tabâbet. İLM-İ BEDİ' İlm-i beyânın üç bölümünden üçüncü bölümüdür ki, bediiyat da denir. Muktezâ-yı hâle uygun bir kelâmın lâfız ve mânâ bakımından daha da güzelleştirilmesinin kaidelerinden bahseder. Bu kaidelere Edebî San'atlar da denir.Her şeyin güzellik cihetlerinden bilhassa Arabi terkiblerden bahseder, kelâmın güzelliğini ve muktezâ-yı hâle mutabakatını ve vuzuh-u delâletini işitmeğe ve ruha mülâyim ve hoş gelecek surette intisak, insicam, tertib ve intizamını bildiren usul ve kaidelerin ilmidir. Cemi olarak hepsine ulum-u bedi'a dendiği gibi, İlm-i bedi' diye de söylenir. İki kısma ayrılır.1- Muhassınât-ı mâneviye : Kelâmın mânâsına ait san'atlar. Tevriye, hüsn-ü ta'lil, üslub-u hakim..gibi.2- Muhassınât-ı lâfziyye : Kelâmın lâfzına ait san'atlar. Seci', cinas gibi. (Bak: Bedi') İLM-İ BELÂGAT Edb: Güzel söz söyleme veya yazmayı öğreten ilim. Edebiyatın bir şubesi. İLM-İ BEYAN Belâgat ilminin, yâni edebiyatın, hakikat, teşbih, istiâre, mecaz, kinaye kısımlarından bahseden ilim dalıdır. İLM-İ CİFİR Harflerin sayı değerlerinden mânâ çıkararak elde edilen ilim. (Bak: Ebced) İLM-İ FİTEN Asr-ı saadetten sonra zuhur eden hâdiselere, fitnelere dâir olan hadis-i şeriflere, ehl-i hadis ıstılahında İlm-i Fiten denilmektedir. İLM-İ HADİS (İlm-i Rivayet - İlm-i Ahbâr - İlm-i Âsâr) Resulüllah'ın (A.S.M.) akvâli (sözleri), ef'ali ve hallerine dâir ilimdir. Ehl-i hadis ıstılahında; tarihe ve siyere dâir hadis-i şeriflere bazan İlm-i Hadis-ül Halk, bazan da Sîre (Sîret) tabir edilir. (Bak: Hadis) İLM-İ HÂL İbadet usullerini, din kaidelerini bildiren kitap. İLM-İ HESAB Hesap bilgisi, aritmetik, matematik. İLM-İ HEY'ET Gökler ve yıldızlar ilmi. Astronomi. İLM-İ HURUF Gr: Harflerden mâna çıkarıp tefsir etmek ilmi. (Ebced hesabında olduğu gibi) İLM-İ İCTİMAÎ İçtimaî hayat ilmi. Toplu yaşayış ve cemiyet bilgisi. Sosyoloji. İLM-İ KELÂM Cenab-ı Hakk'ın zât ve sıfatlarından ve nübüvvet ve itikada ait mes'elelerinden İslâmî esaslar dairesinde bahseden ilim. Usul-üd din de denir. Bu hususlara çalışan İslâm allâmelerine "Mütekellimîn" denir. İLM-İ KIRAAT Usul ve kaidesine uygun olarak Kur'an-ı Kerimin okunması ilmi. Bak: (Kıraat) ve (Kıraat-ı seb'a) ve (Fenn-i kıraat) İLM-İ LEDÜN (Bak: Ledün) İLM-İ MEVALİD Tabiat, eşya ilmi. Hayvanat, nebatât ve maddelerine ait ilim. İLM-İ NÜCUM (İLM-İ TENCİM) İlm-i Ahkâm-ı Nücum da denir. Yıldızların ahvalinden, hareketlerinden mâna çıkarmağa çalışmak ve araştırmak ilmidir. İLM-İ RİVAYET (Bak: İlm-i Hadis) İLM-İ RUH Ruh ilmi. Psikoloji. İLM-İ TABAKAT-ÜL ARZ Arzın tabakalarından bahseden ilim. Jeoloji. İLM-İ TEVHİD Allah'ın varlığı ve birliğini isbat ve izah etme ilmi. * Akaide müteallik hadis-i şeriflere ehl-i hadis ıstılahında İlm-i Tevhid tabir edilir. İLM-İ USUL Delillerden hüküm nasıl çıkarıldığını öğreten ilim. (Usul-ü fıkıh, Usul-ü şeri'at veya hikmet-i teşriiye de denir.) İLM-İ USUL-ÜD DİN (Bak: İlm-i Kelâm) İLMA Çalma, hırsızlama, sirkat. İLMA' Parlatma. * İşaret etme. İLMAH Hemen gösterip çabucak yok etme. * Bir şeyi parlatma. * Güzel simalı bir kadın veya kız, yüzünü gösterip hemen çekilme. İLMAM İki şey birbirine yaklaşma. * Küçük günah işleme. İLMÎ İlimle, bilgi ile alâkalı. İlme ait ve müteallik. Câhilce ve tetkiksizce olmayan. İLMİYE Fıkıh ve şeriat ilimleri, iman ve Kur'an hakikatları ve tahkiki iman dersleri ile iştigal eden zatların mensub oldukları yol. Alimlerin mesleği. İLMİYE KIYAFETİ İlmiye mensublarının giyiniş tarzları. İlmiye kıyafeti; şalvar, cübbe ve sarıktı. Bununla birlikte ilmiye mensublarının kıyafetlerinde bazı değişiklikler de vardı. Orta derecedekiler cübbe ile sokağa çıktıkları halde üst tabakayı teşkil eden ricâl kısmı, lata yahut biniş giyerlerdi. Ayrıca ilmiyenin, "İlmiye" maddesinde yazılı, resmi günlere mahsus kıyafetleri de vardı. (O.T.D.S.) İLMİYE RİCALİ İlmiye tarikinin yüksek tabakasına verilen addır. Bunun yerine "ricâl-i ilmiye" tabiri de kullanılırdı. İlmiye mensubları cübbe ile sokağa çıktıkları halde ilmiye ricali lata yahut biniş giyerlerdi. İLMİYE RÜTBELERİ İlmiye denilen ulema sınıfına mahsus rütbeler. Rütbeler, aşağıdan üste doğru şöyle idi: Müderrislik, kibar-ı müderrisîn, mahreç mevleviyeti, bilâd-ı hamse mevleviyeti, Haremeyn-iş şerifeyn mevleviyeti, İstanbul kadılığı, Anadolu ve Rumeli kazaskerliği. İLMÜHABER (İlm-i haber) Resmi bir daireye verilmek üzere hazırlanan ve bir adamın ahvâli hakkında bilgileri ihtiva eden kâğıt. Resmi vesika. * Para, evrak vs. teslim olunduğunu gösteren ve bunları getiren adamın eline verilen pusula. İlm (İlim) Okumakla veya görmek ve dinlemekle veya ihsan-ı Hak'la elde edilen malumat. Bilmek. İdrak etmek. (İlim, hakikatı bilmekten ibarettir. İlim, marifetten daha umumidir. Marifet, tefekkürle bilmek mânasına olmakla beraber, Cenab-ı Hakk'a nisbeti câiz olmaz. Gerek huzurî olsun (ilm-i İlâhî gibi) ve gerek husulî olsun (ilm-i ibad gibi) ve vech-i dikkat üzere bilmeye de denir. Şuur, fıtnat gibi. İlmin zıddı "cehil"dir. Marifetin zıddı ise "inkâr"dır.) İlm-i Kelâm'da: İlim; bilmek, idrak etmek sıfatıdır. Cenab-ı Hak ilim sıfatı ile de muttasıftır. O'nun ilmi, mahlukatın ilmi gibi basit ve mahdut olmayıp, bütün kâinatı muhittir. Hiç bir şey onun ilminden gizlenemez ve haricinde kalamaz. Allah'ın ilmi mutlaktır. Allah, Alîm-i Mutlak'tır.İlim mâluma tâbidir. Yani: İlim sıfatı varlıkları icad etmez ve hâdiseleri meydana getirmez. Belki, varlıkları ve hâdiseleri bilmekle ilim olur.Cenab-ı Hak ilmi ile, olmuş ve olacak herşeyi ezelî ve ebedî olarak bilir. Böylece o eşya, ilm-i İlâhîde bilinmesiyle vücud-u ilmîye mazhardır. Fakat maddî vücutlarının icadı, kudret-i İlâhiyeye istinad eder. Yani mahlukatın maddî vücudunu ilim icad etmez, kudret icad eder. Bu itibarla malumun yani mahlukun icadı, ilme değil, kudrete tâbidir. (Bak: İrfan, Ulum) İLİM Alm. Wissenschaft (f), Fr. science, İng. Knowledge, science. Eşyânın ve olayların idrâki, kavranması; maddî mânevî sırlara vâkıf olma ve bilme. İlim, lügatte “bilmek” demektir. İlmin çok çeşitli târifleri yapılmıştır. Bu târiflerden bâzıları şöyledir: “Varlığı mevcûd olan bir şeyin kesin olarak kabûl edilmesidir.” “Bir şeyin sûretinin, şeklinin akılda meydana gelmesidir.” “Akıl sâhibi olan insanın, kendisinin dışında bulunan şeyleri olduğu gibi kavramasıdır.” “İnsanın bir şeyin mânâsına ulaşmasıdır.” İlim, insanın sonradan elde ettiği bir sıfatıdır. İlim, aynı zamanda Allahü teâlânın sıfatlarından biridir. Fakat O’nun ilmi, yarattıklarınınki gibi değildir. Allahü teâlânın ilmi, ezelî ve ebedî olup, başlangıcı ve sonu yoktur. O herşeyi bilir, O’nun ilmi, herşeyi kuşatmıştır. Fakat insanın ilmi, meydana gelişi, kazanılması bakımından bâzı şekiller arz etmektedir. Aklın, düşünmeden elde ettiği bilgilere “bedihî ilim” denir. Hesâba, tecrübeye (deneye) dayanan bilgilere “istidlâlî ilim” denir. Fen bilgileri böyledir. Duygu organlarıyla elde edilen bilgilere de “zarûrî ilim” denmektedir. Görmekle, işitmekle, tatmakla, dokunmakla ve duymakla elde edilen bilgiler böyledir. Arapça olan “ilim”, “mârifet” ve “şuûr” kelimelerinin mânâ bakımından birbirine yakınlıkları vardır. İlim bilmek; mârifet tanımak, şûur idrak etmek, akılla kavramak demektir. Bu kelimelerden türeyen “âlim, ârif ve şâir” kelimelerinde de bu mânâlar mevcuttur. “Ulemâ”, âlim kelimesinin çoğulu olup, âlimler (bilenler) demektir. İlim kesbîdir, yâni sebeplere yapışarak, çalışarak elde edilir. Mârifet, keşif ve ilham ile hâsıl olur. Mârifet, kalbe doğan bir nûrdur, çalışmadan ele geçen ilâhî ihsânlar, lütuflardır. Bunlara “vehbî ilimler” veya “meârif-i ledünniyye, meârif-i ilâhiyye ve hakâyık-ı Rabbâniyye” de denir. İlim, üstâddan, yâni bir bilenden öğrenilir. İlâhî mârifetler, yâni Allahü teâlâyı tanımaya yarayan bilgiler, keşif ve ilhâm ile hâsıl olur. Bunlara kâmil ve mükemmil (tasavvufta yetişmiş ve yetiştirebilen) bir rehberin yetiştirmesiyle kavuşulabilir. Tasavvuf bilgileri, keşif ve ilhâm ile hâsıl olan mârifetlerdir. Dinde ibâdetler diğer işlerle ilgili bilgiler ve fen bilgileri âlimden (hocadan) öğrenmekle elde edilir. İlmin Târihçesi İlim, insanlık târihi ile birlikte başlamıştır. Akıl ve idrâk sâhibi olan insan, kendisinin ilgi sâhasına giren her hususta bilgi sâhibi olmak istemiş ve buna ihtiyâç da duymuştur. Bu bilgiyi, ya kendi tecrübesiyle veya güvenilir bir kaynaktan öğrenmekle elde etmiştir. Yeryüzünde yaratılan ilk insan hazret-i Âdem’dir. Bütün insanların babasıdır. Çocuklarına Peygamber oldu. Cebrâil adındaki melek, kendisine on iki defâ geldi ve Allahü teâlâdan kitap getirdi. Hazret-i Âdem’e oruç, namaz, gusül abdesti gibi din bilgileri yanında; fizik, kimyâ, tıp, eczâcılık, matematik bilgileri ile çeşitli diller öğretildi. Çocukları çeşit çeşit dillerle konuştu. Zamânında Süryânî, İbrânî ve Arap dilleri ile kerpiç üzerine kitaplar yazıldı. Yaratılan her şeyin isimleri ve faydaları kendisine bildirildi. İhtiyaç duydukları zaman kullandılar. Daha sonra gelen peygamberler, insanların ihtiyaçlarını giderecek bilgileri onlara öğrettiler. Meselâ, çift sürüp ekin ekmeyi hazret-i Âdem’den, elbise dikmeyi hazret-i İdris’ten, gemi yapmayı hazret-i Nûh’tan öğrendiler. Bütün bunlar, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’de bildirilmekte ve ilk insanların ilimsiz ve medeniyetten uzak kalmadıkları görülmektedir. Bugünkü târihî araştırmalar, eski insanların bir çok medeniyetler kurduğunu, fakat harplerin, yer ve gök âfetlerinin ve uzun bir zamânın geçmesi netîcesinde yıkılıp yok olduklarını haber vermektedir. Eski Mısır’da ilim ve tekniğin mâzisinin M.Ö.5000 yıllarına kadar çıktığı târihî araştırmalardan anlaşılmaktadır. Mısırlılar kendilerine mahsus bâzı rakamlarla hesap işlemleri yapıyor, bâzı âdî kesirlerden faydalanıp üçgen ve dörtgenlerin yüzölçümlerini, pramitlerin hacimlerini hesaplayabiliyorlardı. Böylece geometri ilminden istifâde ile Nil taşkınlarından sonra bozulan arâzi taksîmâtını yeniden düzenliyor ve “tanrı” yerine koydukları firavunlar için meşhur ehramları inşâ edebiliyorlardı. Onların ayrıca, hiyeroglif yazısı için kullanılan papirüs, mumya yapımı, süs, güzellik ve sağlık için hayli ileri bir tıp, kimyâ ve eczâcılık bilgisine sâhib oldukları anlaşılmaktadır. Eski Mısırlılar gök olayları hakkında geniş mâlumâta sâhiptiler. Yıldızlar konusunda çok geri olmalarına rağmen, Ayın periyodik olarak gösterdiği safhaları göstermişler ve güneşin hareketlerini dikkatle inceleyerek bir yıl içindeki yükselme ve alçalmalarını tesbit etmişlerdir. Ayrıca dört yön üzerinde kesin bilgi sâhibiydiler. 365 günlük ve 12 aya bölünmüş bir güneş takvimini kullanmışlardır. Bu takvim M.Ö. 4200 yıllarına kadar uzanmaktadır. Mezopotamya’da ise, Eski Mısır medeniyetiyle çağdaş olan hayli ileri bir medeniyet yaşanmıştır. Sümer, Bâbil kavimleri bilhassa matematik ve astronomide Mısırlıları geçerek matematikte 60’a kadar ondalık sistemi, yukarısı için 60 tabanlı sistemi kurmuş ve kullanmışlardır. Ayrıca çarpma, bölme, kare, karekök ve küpkök cetvelleri hazırlamışlardır. Dâireyi 360 dereceye bölerek gök mekaniği hesaplarında faydalanmışlar, bir günü 24 eşit zaman birimine, bunu da 60 eşit parçaya ayırmışlar, M.Ö. 4700 yıllarına kadar çıkan bir takvim kullanmışlardır. Sümer-Bâbil Kavimleri Takvimi adıyla bilinen bu takvimde bir yıl 29 ve 30 günlük 12 kamerî aya ve 354 güne bölünmüştür. Ayrıca güneş yılının bundan uzun olduğunu gördüklerinden her üç yılda bir kamerî takvime bir ay ilâve etmişlerdir. Sümer ve Bâbil kavimleri yıldız hareketlerinin insanların hareketlerine etkili olduklarına inanarak bu yolda çalışmışlar, ayrıca güneşin, ayın ve gözleyebildikleri beş gezegenin hareketlerini özel fen âletleriyle tâkib ederek, hesaplarını çıkarmışlar, güneş ve ay tutulmalarını önceden tahmin etmişlerdir. Bütün bunlar ve bâzı tıp-eczâcılık bilgileri ile cebiri hatırlatan temel bilgiler, Mezopotamya kavimlerinin bıraktığı çivi yazılı killi topraktan mâmul kabartmalardan anlaşılmaktadır. Eski İyonya ve Yunan’da ilmî çalışmaların temelini Mısır ve Mezopotamya kavimlerinden istifâde ederek kuran Thales, bâzı astronomi bilgileri ve matematikte üçgenlerin alanlarını hesaplama işlemini ifâde eden teoremi ortaya koymuştur. Mısır ve Bâbil kaynaklarından geniş şekilde faydalanan bir başka bilgin Phythagorius, hipotenüs karesi ile ilgili problemi açıklamış, sayılar üzerinde çalışmıştır. Her bilgiyi ve bu arada astronomiyi de akılla ölçmeye ve aklî delil ve îzahlara dayandırmakta oldukça ileri giden İyon ve Yunan bilginleri, “tanrı, kâinâtın yaratılışı, hayat” gibi konularda da aynı yolu tutup, her şeyi akılla çözmeye kalkışmışlar ve böylece eski Yunan felsefesi ortaya çıkmıştır. Ayrıca coğrafya dalında Miletoslu Hekataios, tıp ve anatomi dalında da Galen (Calinos)in fikirleri Orta Çağda Avrupa’da mûteber tutulmuştur. Atina’da ilim hayatı denilince akla felsefe gelir. Asırlar boyunca bu sâhada yapılan ısrarlı çalışmalar; Aristo, Eflatun, Sokrat gibi filozofun yetişmesine sebeb olmuştur. Bunların ve öğrencilerinin kurduğu felsefe ekollerinin gittikçe yaygınlaşması netîcesinde ilk çağlarda ilim üzerinde yapılan çalışmalar, daha çok felsefî mâhiyete dönüştü. Bilhassa Yunan ve Roma’da bir çok filozoflar, beğendikleri düşünceleri hakikat olarak anlatıyorlar, yaldızlı ve heyecan verici sözlerle insanları kandırıyorlardı. Felsefe netîcede, sırf akla dayandığı için eski Yunan felsefesi başlıbaşına bir ilim değildi. AyrıcaEflatun gibi felsefecilerin, ilmi, peygamberlerden ve onların bildirdikleri kitaplardan aldığını İslâm âlimleri kitaplarında bildirmişlerdir. Ortaçağda Avrupa, ilim ve medeniyet bakımından tamâmen karanlık bir devir yaşamıştır. Bu zamanda insanların, her sâhadaki ilim ile uğraşabilmesi, Hıristiyan papazlarının tekelindeydi. Onlar bu hususta kimseye izin vermiyorlardı. Avrupalılar, dünyâ tepsi gibi düz, etrâfı duvar çevrili zannederken; Müslümanlar, yer küresinin yuvarlak olup döndüğünü buldular. Galileo (1564-1642) İslâm âlimlerinin kitaplarından okuyarak öğrendiği, “Dünyânın yuvarlaklığı ve batıdan doğuya doğru döndüğü” hakîkatını söyleyince, papazlar tarafından aforoz edilmiş, hapsedilerek öldürülmesine karar verilmişti. Kopernik (1473-1543) ve Newton’un (1642-1727) başına gelenler de bundan az değildir. Avrupa’da ancak mîlâdî 1500 yıllarından sonra ilmî çalışmalara başlanmıştır. Çünkü onlar bu sıralarda, harpler ve çeşitli sebeplerle Müslümanlarla sık sık temaslarda bulunmuşlar, onları yakından görerek ahlâkına, ilim ve medeniyetlerine hayrân kalmışlardır. Sulh zamanlarında İslâm ülkelerini ziyâret ederek gördüklerini, kendi memleketindeki insanlara, bilmedikleri ve hiç duymadıkları şeyleri anlatmışlardır. Temizliği, hastalıkların tedâvisini bilmeyen Avrupalılar, Müslümanların kurdukları hastahânelerde tedâvi olmaya gelmişlerdir. Nitekim Fransız İmparatoru Napolyon, 1798’de Mısır’daki Akka Kalesini kuşattığı zaman, askerleri arasında başgösteren çiçek hastalığından kurtulmak için, biraz önce savaştığı Müslüman Türklerden yardım dilemiştir. Merhamet isteyen, düşmanının bile yardımına koşan Müslüman Türk hekimleri, Fransız askerlerini bu felâketten kurtarmışlardır. Târih kitapları, bunun gibi pekçok olayı yazmaktadır. Aynı çağda Müslümanlar, her türlü ilimde, fen ve sanatta en yüksek medeniyet eserleri meydana getirmişlerdir. AyrıcaEmevîler İslâm dînini, İspanya’dan, Avrupa’ya soktu. Fas, Kurtuba ve Gırnata üniversitelerini kurup, batıya ilim ve fen ışıkları saldı. Hıristiyanlık âlemini uyandırıp, bugünkü ilim ve teknikdeki ilerlemenin temelini attı. Dünyâ yüzündeki ilk üniversitenin, Fas’ın Fez şehrinde bulunan Kayrevan Üniversitesi olduğu bütün ansiklopedilerde yazılıdır. Bu üniversite 859 (H.244) yılında kurulmuştur. Endülüs SultanıÜçüncü Abdurrahmân (M.829-903) kendisi ve devlet adamları ilim ve edep sâhibiydiler. Âlimlere ve ilme çok kıymet verirdi. Bunun için Endülüs’te ilim ve fen çok ilerledi. Saray ve devlet dâireleri birer ilim yuvası oldu. Her memleketten ilim öğrenmek isteyenler akın akın Kurtuba’ya geldiler. Kurtuba’da büyük ve mükemmel bir tıp fakültesi kuruldu. Avrupa’da ilk yapılan tıp fakültesi budur. Avrupa kralları ve devlet adamları, tedâvi için Kurtuba’ya gelir; gördükleri medeniyete, güzel ahlâka, misâfirperverliğe hayran kalırlardı. Üçüncü Abdurrahmân ayrıca 600.000 kitap bulunan bir kütüphane de yaptırdı. Kurtuba’da çok sayıda derin âlimler yetişti. Osmanlı Türkleri, İslâm dînini doğudan, Avrupa’nın ortalarına kadar yaydılar, ilimde ve teknikte, bütün dünyâya ışık tutan muazzam medeniyet eserleri meydana getirdiler. Avrupalılar, Müslümanlarla olan bu temasları sonucunda, dinlerinin yanlışlıklarla ve hurâfelerle dolu olduğunu, ilimde ve teknikte çok gerilerde bulunduklarını anladılar. Papazların halk üzerindeki nüfûzunu azaltmak ve dinlerini hurâfelerden kurtarmak için reform (dînî değişiklik) hareketlerine giriştiler. Bu hususta 1555’te Martin Luther’in ve Calven’in öncülük yaptığı pek meşhurdur. Bunun yanında fen bilgilerinin çoğunu ve hepsinin temelini İslâm kitaplarından öğrenen Avrupalılar, ilimde ve sanatta Rönesans hareketi adı altında bir takım yeniliklere başladılar. Hâlbuki bütün ortaçağ boyuncaİslâm âlemi ilmin, sanatın, fen ve tekniğin merkezi olmuştu. Matematik, fizik, kimyâ, tıp, astronomi ilimleri ve bunların dalları üzerinde birçok eserler yazılmış ve o günün eğitim müesseseleri, üniversiteleri olan medreselerde ders kitabı olarak okutulmuştur. Bu ilimleriAvrupalılar, İslâm memleketlerinde okuyup tahsil ettikten sonra öğrenmişlerdir. Bu çağda Müslümanların ilme hizmetleri sayılamayacak kadar çoktur. Avrupa’daki rönesans hareketinin başlaması, Müslümanlardan öğrendikleri ilimler sâyesinde olmuştur. On dokuzuncu asra kadar Osmanlı medreselerinde fen dersleri okutuluyordu. Aydın din ve fen adamları yetişiyordu. Dünyâya önderlik ediyorlardı. Tanzimatçıların fen derslerini medreselerden kaldırmasıyla bu sâhadaki çalışmalar tamâmen durdu ve batı, doğuyu sür’atle geçti. On sekizinci asrın ikinci yarısından îtibâren buharlı gemilerin bulunması, yeni harp vâsıtalarının yapılması ve bunları tâkib eden diğer teknik buluşların ortaya çıkması ile ilimde, teknikte pek sür’atli ve muazzam buluşlar yapıldı. Fizik ve kimyâda, tıpta, astronomide akılları durduracak bu keşifler, yepyeni ufukların açılmasını sağladı. Atomun parçalanıp büyük nükleer güçlerin meydana gelmesi, uzay çalışmalarının başlaması ile yeni bir çağ başladı. İslâm Dîninde İlim İslâmiyet, ilmin tâ kendisidir. Kur’ân-ı kerîm’in birçok yerinde, ilim emredilmekte, ilim adamları övülmektedir. Meselâ Zümer sûresi dokuzuncu âyetinde meâlen; “Bilenlerle bilmeyenler hiç bir olur mu? Bilenler elbette kıymetlidir!” buyruldu. Resûlullah’ın (sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem), ilmi öven ve teşvik buyuran sözleri, o kadar çok ve meşhurdur ki, başka dinde olanlar da bunları biliyor. Meselâ İhyâu Ulûmiddîn, İbn-i Mâce’nin Sünen’inde ve Mevdû’ât-ül-Ulûm kitaplarında, ilmin fazîleti anlatılırken, “İlmi, Çin’de de olsa, alınız!” hadîs-i şerîfi yazılıdır. Yâni dünyânın en uzak yerinde ve kâfirlerde de olsa, gidip ilim öğreniniz! Bir hadîs-i şerîfte de; “Beşikten mezara kadar ilim öğreniniz, çalışınız.” buyruldu. Yâni bir ayağı mezarda olan seksenlik ihtiyarın da çalışması lâzımdır. Öğrenmesi ibâdettir. Peygamberimiz: “Yârın ölecekmiş gibi âhirete ve hiç ölmeyecekmiş gibi dünyâ işlerine çalışınız.” buyururken diğer hadîs-i şerîflerde de: “Bilerek yapılan az bir ibâdet, bilmeyerek yapılan çok ibâdetden daha iyidir” ve “Şeytanın bir âlimden korkması, câhil olan bin âbidden korkmasından daha çoktur” buyurmuştur. İslâm dîninde kadın, kocasının izni olmadan nâfile hacca gidemez. Sefere, misâfirliğe gidemez. Fakat, kocası öğretmezse ve izin vermezse, ondan izinsiz, ilim öğrenmeğe gidebilir. Görülüyor ki, Allahü teâlânın sevdiği, büyük ibâdet olan hacca izinsiz gitmesi günâh olduğu hâlde, ilim öğrenmeye izinsiz gitmesi günâh olmuyor. Her Müslümanın önce din, sonra dünyâ bilgilerini öğrenmesi lâzımdır. İlim hakkındaki hadîs-i şerîflerde buyruluyor ki: Allahü teâlâ bir kimseye iyilik etmek isterse, onu dinde âlim yapar ve ona doğru yolu ihsân eder. Ümmetimin âlimleri İsrâiloğullarının peygamberleri gibidir. Temiz ve müttakî (Allahü teâlâdan korkan, haramlardan sakınan) bir âlimin arkasında namaz kılan, İsrâiloğullarının peygamberlerinden birinin arkasında namaz kılmış gibidir. Göklerde ve yerde olanlar, âlim için istiğfâr ederler. Peygamberlik derecesine en yakın olan insanlar din âlimleridir. Çünkü din âlimleri, insanları peygamberlerin gönderildikleri şeye çağırırlar. Ümmetimden iki kısım insan iyi olursa, insanlar da din husûsunda iyi olur. Bunlar âlimler ve devlet reisleridir. Âlimin âbid üzerine üstünlüğü, benim sizin en aşağınız üzerine olan üstünlüğüm gibidir. Kıyâmet gününde üç kısım kimse şefâat eder. Peygamberler, sonra âlimler, sonra şehîdler. Âlimle âbid arasında yüz derece vardır. İki derecenin arası yetmiş senelik mesâfedir. Allahü teâlânın Cehennem’den âzâd ettiklerine bakmak isteyen, ilim talebesine baksın! Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan Allahü teâlâya yemin ederim ki, bir âlimin kapısına giden ilim talebesine her adımı için Allahü teâlâ bir yıllık ibâdet sevâbı yazar ve Allahü teâlânın Cehennem ateşinden âzâd ettiği kullarından olduğuna melekler şâhitlik eder. İlim öğrenmek, erkek ve kadın her mü’mine farzdır. Ey Ali! Ya âlim ol, ya ilim talebesi ol, yâhut da dinleyici ol. Dördüncü olma, helâk olursun! Müslümanların öğrenmesi lâzım olan ilimlere“Ulûm-i İslâmiyye” (İslâm bilgileri) denilerek önce ikiye ayrılmıştır. Bunlardan birincisine “ulûm-i nakliyye”, ikincisine “ulûm-i akliyye”denir. Ulûm-i nakliyye: Yüksek din bilgileri olup, 8 büyük kısma ayrılır: İlm-i tefsîr, İlm-i usûl-i hadîs, İlm-i hadîs, İlm-i usûl-i kelâm, İlm-i kelâm, İlm-i usûl-i fıkıh, İlm-i fıkıh, İlm-i tasavvuf (ilm-i ahlâk) şeklinde sıralanan bu sekiz ana ilim de kendi içlerinde bir çok dala ayrılır. Erkek ve kadın her Müslümanın bu sekiz bilgiden kelâm, fıkıh ve tasavvuf bilgilerinde lüzumu kadarını öğrenmesi farz-ı ayndır. Bu bilgilerin kaynağı dörttür ve buna; “edille-i şer’iyye” denilir. Bu bilgiler zamanla değişmez. Bir insan kendi görüşü ile bu bilgilerde değişiklik yapamaz. Ulûm-i akliyye: Bunlara tecrübî ilimler de denir. Bunlar: Fen bilgisi ve edebiyât bilgisi olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır. Bunları Müslümanların öğrenmeleri farz-ı kifâyedir. Herkes kendi mesleği ile ilgili ilimleri tahsil etmeli, mümkünse mütehassıs olmalıdır. Bunlar zamanla değişebilir. Çeşitleri çoğalıp sayıları da artabilir. Bunlar akıl yoluyla elde edilen bilgilerdir. Aklî ilimlerle ilgili en mükemmel çalışmaları da yine Müslümanlar yapmıştır. Çeşitli ilimler, bunların mevzuları, kaynakları, bunlar üstüne yazılmış kitaplar ve yazarları hakkında bir çok eser telif edilmiş, içlerinden Keşf-üz-Zünûn gibi yüzlerce ilmin sayıldığı ve yeterli mâlumâtların verildiği kitaplar bütün dünyâca meşhur olmuştur. Mevdûât-ul-Ulûm kitâbında 500’den fazla ilmin tasnifi yapılmıştır. İslâmiyette İlim Elde Etme Yolları İnsanın her şeyi bilmesi, üç vâsıtadan birisiyle elde edilir. Bunlar: 1. His (duygu) organı: His organları göz, kulak, burun, dil ve deri olmak üzere beştir. Bunların hastalıklardan sâlim olduğu zaman, bir şey hakkında elde ettiği bilgiye güvenilebilir. Gözün, renk körü olduğu zaman gördükleri yanlıştır. Sinir sisteminin bozuk, nezle ve grip olduğu zaman derinin duyarlılığı azalır. 2. Akıl: Akıl ile bilmek iki şekilde olur. Düşünmeden hemen bilinirse “bedîhî” denir. Düşünmekle bilinirse, “istidlâlî” denir. Her şeyin, kendi parçasından büyük olduğunu bilmek bedîhîdir. Hesapla elde edilen bilgiler, istidlâlîdir. His (duyu) organları ve akıl ile birlikte elde edilen bilgilere (tecrübî bilgi) denir. Bunlar, çeşitli deneyler sonucu elde edilen bilgilerdir. Aklî ilimler yâni fen bilgileri, his (duyu) organları ve akıl ile tecrübe edilerek elde edilir. 3. Güvenilir haber: Buna “haber-i sâdık” da denir. Din bilgileri bu yolla bilinir. Güvenilir haber ikidir: a) Tevâtür haberleri: Her asrın güvenilen insanlarının hepsinin söylemesidir. b) Peygamber haberleri: Peygamberlerin, Allahü teâlâdan vahiy yoluyla alıp, insanlara bildirdiği bilgiler. İmâm-ı Gazâlî, El-Münkızü-ani’d-Dalâl kitabında diyor ki: “Akıl ile anlaşılan şeyler, his organlarıyla anlaşılanların üstünde olduğu ve bunların yanlışını çıkardığı gibi, akıl da peygamberlik makâmında anlaşılan şeyleri kavramaktan âcizdir. İnanmaktan başka çâresi yoktur. Akıl, anlayamadığı şeyleri nasıl ölçebilir? Bunların doğru ve yanlış olduğuna nasıl karar verebilir? Nakil yoluyla anlaşılan, yâni peygamberlerin söyledikleri şeyleri, akılla araştırmaya uğraşmak, düz yolda güç giden, yüklü bir arabayı, yokuşa çıkarmak için zorlamaya benzer. At, yokuşa doğru kamçılanırsa, ya yıkılıp çabalaya çabalaya canı çıkar, yâhut alışmış olduğu düz yola kavuşmak için sağa sola ve geriye kıvrılarak arabayı yıkar ve eşyâlar harâb olur. Akıl da, yürüyemediği, anlayamadığı âhiret bilgilerini çözmeye zorlanırsa, ya çıldırır veyâ bunları alışmış olduğu, dünyâ işlerine benzetmeye kalkışarak yanılır, aldanır ve insanları da aldatır. “Akıl; his kuvveti ile anlaşılabilen veya hissedilenlere benzeyen ve onlara bağlılıkları bulunan şeyleri birbirleri ile ölçerek, iyilerini kötülerinden ayırmaya yarayan, bir miyardır, bir âlettir. Bunların dışındakilerin hakîkatlerini anlama hususunda şaşırıp kalır. O hâlde, Peygamberlerin bildirdikleri şeylere, akla danışmaksızın inanmaktan başka çâre yoktur. Görülüyor ki, peygamberlere tâbi olmak, aklın gösterdiği bir lüzumdur ve aklın istediği ve beğendiği bir yoldur. İslâmiyet ve Fen İslâmiyet, fen ilimleriyle uğraşılmasını Müslümanlardan istemektedir. Fen; “mahlûkları, hâdiseleri görmek, inceleyip anlamak ve deneyip benzerini yapmak”demektir. Bunları Kur’ân-ı kerîm emretmektedir. Fen bilgilerini ve sanat öğrenmek, en modern harp silâhlarını yapmaya uğraşmak, devletin ve Müslümanların vazifesidir. Müslüman olmayanlardan daha çok çalışmamızı dînimiz emretmektedir. O hâlde İslâmiyet, fenni, tecrübeyi, müsbet çalışmayı emreden dinamik bir dindir. İslâmiyetin hükümlerini iyice kavramış ve bugünkü medeniyetin temelini teşkil eden fen kollarının târihçesini incelemiş bir fen adamı, târih boyunca hiçbir zamanda, hiçbir teknik başarının, hiçbir fennî hakîkatin, İslâmiyete karşı durmadığını ve dâimâ ona uygun bulunduğunu pek açık olarak görür. Nasıl uygun olmasın! Zâten tabiatı incelemek ve madde ile kuvvet üzerinde çalışmak, İslâmiyetin emrettiği bir şeydir. Allahü teâlâ, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’in birçok yerinde meâlen; “Sizden evvel gelip geçenlerin hayatlarını, gittikleri yolları ve başlarına gelenleri, gözden geçirip, onlardan ders alınız. Yerleri, gökleri, canlıları, cansızları ve kendinizi inceleyiniz. Gördüklerinizin içini, özünü araştırınız. Bütün bunlarda yerleştirmiş olduğum kuvvetimi, kudretimi, büyüklüğümü ve hâkimiyetimi bulunuz, görünüz, anlayınız.” buyuruyor. Allahü teâlâ, İslâmiyetin temeli olan îmânı, tecrübeye ve aklı kullanmağa bağlamıştır. Yâni Müslümanlık binâsı, bu iki esas üzerine kurulmuştur. Diğer bütün ibâdetler, iyilikler, itâatler hep, bu îmân ağacının dalları, budaklarıdır. Allahü teâlâ, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’in birçok yerinde, kâfirleri, neden akıllarını kullanmadıkları için ve neden yerleri, gökleri ve kendilerini inceleyerek düşünmedikleri ve böylece îmâna kavuşamadıkları için, azarlamakta ve aşağılamaktadır. Büyük İslâm âlimi Seyyid Şerîf Cürcânî diyor ki: “Aklı olan, iyi düşünen bir kimse için, astronomi ilmi, Allahü teâlânın varlığını anlamaya çok yardım eder.” İmâm-ı Gazâlî’nin; “Astronomi ve anatomi bilmeyen, Allahü teâlânın varlığını ve kudretini anlayamaz” sözü meşhur olmuştur. Günümüzde Fen Bilgileri Yirminci yüzyıldaki ilmî buluşlar, birçok ilmî teorileri altüst edercesine gelişti. Bu buluşlar insan yaşayışını da etkiledi. Wilhelm Konrad’ın Röntgen şuâları; Antoine Henri Becquerel’in radyoaktiviteyi fark etmesi; 1900 senesinde Mendel kânunlarının çıkışı; 1901 senesinde Max Planck’ın kuantum teorisi; Pierre ve Marie Curei’nin radyumun radyoaktif radyasyonu; 1905-1916 seneleri arasında Albert Einstein’in relativite ile ilgili teorileri ve Baron Rutherford’un 1919 senesinde atomu parçalayarak atom teorisinin gelişmesi son asrın ilmî buluşları arasında sayılabilir. 1950’lerde başlayan uzay çalışmaları ile ilimde yeni bir çığır açıldı. Uzayda zamanla yeni galaksiler meydana geldiği, her uzay cisminin kendine has manyetik sâhaları olduğu ortaya çıkarıldı. Elektronik ilminin uzay çalışmalarındaki yardımları küçümsenmeyecek ölçüde büyüktür. Elektronik bilgisayarların geliştirilmesi insan hayâtını etkilemiştir. Atomun yapısı hakkında bilgiler genişlemiş, nükleer enerji hem enerji kaynağı olarak hem de atom ve nötron bombaları şeklinde harb vâsıtası olarak kullanılmaya başlamıştır. Tıp sâhasında ise organ nakli, açık kalp ameliyatları, sun’î derinin îmâli gibi tedâvî usûllerine geçilmesinin yanısıra; teşhis metodları ve âletlerinde de elektronik cihazların devreye girmesiyle büyük gelişmeler sağlandı. Haberleşme sâhasında telgraf, telefon ve radyo gerilerde bırakılıp; televizyon, video, uydular aracılığıyla haberleşme günlük hayâta uygulanarak “mesâfe” faktörü her geçen gün biraz daha önemini kaybetmektedir. İlmin Kritiği İlme kıymet vermek; medenî yaşamak için bir mecburiyettir. İnsan, ömür sürdüğü müddetçe dünyâda ihtiyaçlarını temin etmek, tehlikelerden korunmak, rahat ve huzur içinde yaşamak, mânen ve madden yükselebilmek için her şeyden önce bilmek, tanımak ve anlamak zorundadır. Çünkü insan bilmediğinin yalnız câhili değil, aynı zamanda esiri, âcizi ve düşmanıdır. İlim nedir? İlmin mâhiyeti nedir? İlmin kaynağı nedir? İlimden maksad nedir? gibi bir nevi ilmin kritiğine yönelmiş sualler ve cevapları, ilk çağlardan beri tartışma konusu olmuştur. Bugün de bu tartışmalar bilhassa batı dünyasında ve tamâmen batıyı taklid edenler nazarında hâlen devam etmektedir. Eski Yunan filozoflarının da dâhil olduğu ilkçağ filozofları ve sonraki çağlarda gelen filozoflar netice olarak, ilmin metodlu bir arayış ve inceleme, bir araya toplama ve sınıflandırma yoluyla tabiatta ve çevrede görülen sayısız varlıkların ve olayların idrâkini mümkün kıldığını, böylece de devamlı bir oluş, akış, değişiklik içinde görünen bu olaylar karşısında insan duygularının bir düzene ve sıraya sokulması ve kaostan kurtulması için insanoğlunun bir gayret sarf etmesi gerektiğini söylemişlerdir. Bunun da ancak bütün oluşum ve değişimleri, âlem-şümûl planda hükmü altında bulundurduğuna kanâat getirilen düzenin ne olduğunun keşfedilmesiyle mümkün olacağını belirtmişlerdir. İşte bu noktadan îtibâren âlem-şümûl düzenin ne olduğu, nasıl ortaya çıktığı, kim tarafından ve ne zaman konulduğu gibi soruların cevabını bulmak için yalnız akıl yoluyla ve eldeki çeşitli bilgilere dayanılarak sarf edilen gayretler çeşitli felsefe ekollerini ve felsefecileri ortaya çıkarmıştır. Bütün ilimlerin özünü, aslını ihtivâ edecek; hayatı, dünyayı, olayları aynı zamanda ve mutlak doğru bir tarzda îzah edecek bir görüş, bir fikir sistemi(diyalektik) arayışı bütün ilkçağ, ortaçağ ve yeniçağ filozoflarını ömürleri boyunca meşgul etmiştir. Ancak hiçbiri böyle bir idrâk ve izaha ulaşamamış, gerek kendi asırlarında ve gerekse sonraki asırlarda ne kadar büyük yanlışlara düştükleri ve kâinâttaki muazzam nizamı keşfetmekte bile ne kadar âciz kaldıkları ortaya konmuştur. Bu hallerinin sebebi, çeşitli fen bilgilerinin her asırda ilerleyerek önceki zamanlarda yaşayan filozofların felsefelerini binâ ettikleri eski bilgilerden kat kat fazlalaşıp, hattâ eksikli ve yanlışlıklar bulup, o bilgileri değiştirmesi ve böylece onların felsefelerini hükümsüz kılması şeklinde îzah edilebilir. Ancak bu îzah, bütün fen bilgilerindeki en son gelişmeler inceden inceye dikkate alınarak kurulacak felsefelerin de yakın zamanda yıkılacağını da beraberinde getirmektedir ki, doğrudur. Nitekim son yüzyılda artık batıda da bu tip filozoflar ve felsefeleri îtibar görmemektedir. Batıda ilimleri ilk sınıflama teşebbüsünde bulunan kimse olarak Aristo bilinir. Aristo temel ilim olarak felsefeyi almış ve bu temele dayalı olarak üç ilim sayıyordu. Bunları teoritik ve spekülatif (teoloji, fizik, metafizik, biyopsikoloji), pratik filozofi (ahlâk ve siyasî ilimler), protüktiv felsefe (beyan, estetik, edebî tenkit) şeklinde sıralıyordu. Zenon Okulu(Revâkıyûn) mensupları ise bütün ilimleri bir bahçeye benzeterek “Mantık, bu bahçeyi dış tesir ve taarruzlardan korur. Fizik, bereketli toprağı temsil eder. Yetişen meyveler de ahlâktır.” demişlerdir. Yeni zamanlardaFrancis Bacon, ilmin bir nevi planını yapmaya kalkışarak insan zekâsının ortaya koyabildiği her şeyin bir envanterini çıkarmaya teşebbüs etmiştir. Bu arada Fransız filozofu Descartes (1596-1650) ilmî metodun birliği prensibini rasyonalist bir tarzda tesbit etmeye çalışmış, daha çok bir fizikçi olarak tanınan Ampére (1773-1836) ise ilimlerin felsefesi üzerine verdiği derslerde, bütün ilimleri dört ayrı görüş açısından eleştirerek, yeni bir sınıflama yapmıştır. Ampére’in bu sınıflamasında ilimlerin sayısı 128 çeşide ulaşmaktadır. Auguste Compte ise, fazla teferruata girmeden yalnız temel pozitif ilimleri sınıflandırmıştır. Umumiyet ve komplekslik esas alınarak yapılan bu sınıflamada en genel ve mücerret, fakat en az kompleks olması bakımından matematik en üst sıraya konmuş, sosyoloji ise en alta yerleştirilmiştir. Compte’un bu sınıflandırması çeşitli bakımlardan çok fazla tenkid edilmiştir. Herbert Spencer (1820-1903)e göre ise ilimler, konularındaki mücerretlik ve müşahhaslık derecelerine göre sınıflandırılmalıdır. O da Compte gibi edebî ve mânevî ilimleri bir kenâra bırakarak 10 ilimden ibâret bir tablo ortaya koymuştur. Cournot’un (1801-1877) şemasını çizdiği bir başka tablo, bugünkü terminolojiye uydurularak ilimlerin tasnifinde kullanılmaktadır. Ayrıca ilimlerin üç ana gurupta toplanması da batıda son zamanlarda rağbet gören bir fikir olmuştur. Buna göre birinci gurupta tecrübî dayanağa ihtiyaç duymayan ilimler, ikinci gurupta canlılık kavramını hesâba katmadan yalnız maddeyi konu edinen ilimler, üçüncü grubu ise birbirlerinden ayrılamayacağı düşüncesiyle biyolojik-psikolojik-sosyolojik karakterdeki bütün ilimler girmektedir. İnsanlık târihi boyunca ilme en yüksek değeri ve en şerefli yeri, yalnız İslâmiyet vermiştir. Diğer hak veya bâtıl hemen bütün inançların, felsefî sistemlerin, rejimlerin ve dünyanın her tarafında ve her zamanda yaşamış olan insanların hiç tartışmasız kabul ettikleri nâdir hususlardan biri, ilme kıymet vermektir. Ancak bu hepsinde şu veya bu bakımdan, şu veya bu derecede kalmış iken yalnız İslâmiyette ilim gerçek yerine oturtulmuş, bütün cepheleriyle ele alınmıştır. Ancak Müslüman olmakla kazanılan tevhid (Allah’ın bir olduğu) inancı, bütün Müslümanları daha başlangıçta kâinâtın yaratıcısı ve O’nun kurduğu düzeni hakkında mutlak doğru, kesin ve açık bir bilgiye kavuşturmuştur. Böylece batı dünyâsı için içinden çıkılmaz bir muammâ olup, hepsi de birbirinden ayrı şeyler söyleyen birçok felsefe mekteplerinin doğmasına sebeb olan bu bilgi, İslâm dînini seçen herhangi bir insan için daha ilk kelimede halledilmiş olmaktadır. Başka bir ifâdeyle; Müslüman olmayan bir bilgin eşyayı ve olayları inceleyerek elde ettiği bilgiler yoluyla kâinattaki düzeni, bu düzenin yaratıcısını, bu yaratıcının nasıl olduğunu anlamak için ömür boyu çırpınmakta; İslâm âlimleri ise isimleriyle, sıfatlarıyla inandıkları ve bildikleri yaratıcının (Allahü teâlânın) yarattığı eşya ve olayları incelemektedirler. Birinci bilgin, yalçın ve yırtıcı kayalıklarla dolu bir uçurumu tırnaklarıyla tırmanıp zirveye ulaşmak isteyen birine, İslâm âlimleri ise zirveye oturmuş, etrafı ibretle seyreden ve inceleyen bir diğer kimseye teşbih edilebilir. Uçurumu tırmanmaya çalışanlardan ender kişiler aşağıya uçup parçalanmaktan kurtulmuş, binbir meşakkatle tırmandıkları zirvede ise hazret-i Muhammed’in tevhid inancını tebliğ eden sözlerini bulmuşlardır. Çeşitli din ve milliyetlerden olup da İslâmiyeti seçen fen bilginleri ve düşünürler bu hâlin misâlini teşkil etmektedir. Sevgili Peygamberimize vahy yoluyla Allahü teâlâ tarafından indirilen âyetlerin tamamını ihtivâ eden Kur’ân-ı kerîm, Allah kelâmıdır. Bu ilâhî kitap, dünyâ ve âhirete âit bütün ilimleri ihtivâ etmektedir. Peygamber efendimizin hadîs-i şerîfler’i de, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’in âyetlerini tefsîr eden, mânâlarını açıklayan mutlak doğru sözlerdir. İşte İslâm dünyâsında “haber-i sâdık” denilen ve ilmin kaynaklarından en mühim olanı bu ikisidir. Ayrıca her asırdaki güvenilir insanların hepsinin bildirdiği şeyler de haber-i sâdık’ın ikinci çeşididir. Bu güne kadar insanların elde ettiği hiçbir fen bilgisi, hiçbir ilmî buluş ve keşif, Kur’ân-ı kerîm’de ve hadîs-i şerîfte bildirilenlerin dışında olmamış ve aksini söylememiştir. Halbuki insanlar elinde bozulmuş olan Tevrât ve İncil’de yazılı olanlar his ve akıl yoluyla elde edilen fen bilgileriyle çatışınca, hattâ fen bilgileri tarafından saçma ve uydurma oldukları ortaya konunca, Hıristiyan âlemindeki bilginler bu kitapların yazılarını ve papazların sözlerini reddetmişlerdir. Böylece onlar insan eliyle değiştirilmiş bu kitaplara bakarak ilimde hâber-i sâdık kaynağını kabul etmemişler, filozofların sözlerini ve kitaplarını bunların yerine geçirmek yolunu tutmuşlardır. Müslüman âlimlerin erdikleri, Kur’ân-ı kerîm gibi bir kitaba sâhib olma saâdetine onlar erememişlerdir. İslâmiyette insanların sâhib oldukları ilim, Allahü teâlânın sıfatlarından ilim sıfatının zıllerindendir. İnsanlara ilmi O vermiştir. İlk insan ve ilk peygamber olan hazret-i Âdem’e kendi ulûhiyyetine ve dünya işlerine âit bâzı bilgileri Allahü teâlâ kendisinin öğrettiğini, diğer peygamberlere de din bilgilerinin yanısıra çeşitli dünyâ bilgilerini öğrettiğini Kur’ân-ı kerîm’de bildirmektedir. Kur’ân-ı kerîm ve hadîs-i şerîfler bütün insanlara en çok lâzım olan ve insanların akıllarının yetmeyeceği îmân ve ibâdet bilgileri ile doğruyu bulmakta zorlanacakları ahlâk bilgilerini tafsilâtıyla bildirmiş, fen bilgilerine ise öz şekliyle beliğ ifadelerle işâret edip bunlar hakkında insanlar, düşünmeye, araştırma ve inceleme yapmaya ve tefekkür ederek ibret almaya sevkedilmişlerdir. İslâmiyette ilim ve ilim sahipleri çok övülmüş, cehâlet ise kötülenmiş olmasına rağmen ilim bir maksat değil, vâsıtadır. İlim, insana Rabbini tanıtan ve onu kulluğa sevkeden bir merhaledir. İlim, amele (fiiliyata, işe) dönüşürse kıymetlidir. Böyle olmayan bilgilere “faydasız ilim”denilerek insanlığı cehâlete götürdüğü bildirilmiştir. İlim, insanı kendini bilmeye ve sonra da Rabbini bilmeye götürmelidir. “Âlim”, ilmin kendisinden kıymetlidir. İlmi arttıkça tevazuu artmayan, amelleri ve ahlâkı olgunlaşmayan, kibir ve gurura kapılanlara âlim denmez. Müslümanlara beşikten mezara kadar ilim öğrenmelerini emreden İslâmiyetin ilk yıllarında ilimlerin tasnifi yolunda herhangi bir çalışmaya ihtiyaç duyulmamıştır. İlk asırlarda yaşayan sâlih ve temiz Müslümanların ilimleri başta din bilgileri olmak üzere son derece berrak ve muntazamdı. İlk yıllarda ilimlerin kâğıda geçirilmiş bir tasnif tablosu bulunmamakla beraber İslâm âlimlerinin eserlerinde ve Müslümanların günlük hayatlarında kendiliğinden vücud bulmuş ve yaşanmakta olan bir ehemmiyet sırası vardı. Bu sıralamada dîni bildiren ilimler en mühimleri olup, diğer fen bilgileri de bu ilimleri anlamaya, hayatta tatbik etmeye yarayan ilimler olarak gereken önem ve titizlikle üzerinde duruluyordu. Eski Yunan filozoflarının eserlerinin tercüme edilmesinden sonra bu kitaplardaki bozuk düşüncelere cevaplar verilirken, İslâm bilgileri de bu arada tasnif edilerek kâğıda geçirildi. Batıdaki ilim tasnifleri her asırda az veya çok değişikliğe uğramışken, İslâm âlimlerinin yaptığı tasnif, asırlar boyunca hiç değişmedi. Müslümanların İlme Hizmetleri İnsanlığın bugün sâhib olduğu ilim ve teknik seviyedeki en büyük pay, Müslüman âlimlerinindir. Yirminci yüzyılda, artık başdöndürücü bir sür’ate ulaşan fen bilgileri ve teknik harikaların temel bilgilerinin hemen hepsi Müslüman âlimlerin kitaplarına dayanmakta ve esaslar oradan alınmaktadır. Tıp, matematik, astronomi, fizik, kimyâ, biyoloji gibi pekçok ana ilim dalında İslâm dünyâsında yüzyıllar boyunca yazılmış ve hepsi çok kıymetli bilgilerle dolu kitaplar, dünyânın meşhur kütüphânelerinin en kıymetli eserleri olarak muhâfaza edilmektedir. İslâmiyetin doğuşundan îtibâren on sekizinci yüzyıla gelinceye kadar çeşitli İslâm memleketlerinde yetişen âlimlerin bir ibâdet vecdi içinde geceli gündüzlü yaptıkları çalışmalar, dünyâyı her bakımdan aydınlatmış, yeni yeni ilmî keşifler ve teknik buluşlar insanlığa hediye edilmiştir. İslâm dünyâsında üç çeşit âlim yetişmiştir: Yalnız fen bilgilerinde mütehassıs olanlara “fen âlimi”; yalnız din bilgilerinde mütehassıs olanlara da “din âlimi” denilmiştir. Din bilgilerinde üstâd ve zamânındaki fen bilgilerinde mütehassıs olanlara ise “İslâm âlimi”denilmiştir. Vaktiyle çok İslâm âlimi vardı. Bunlardan en meşhur olanlarından biri İmâm-ı Gazâlî’dir. İmâm-ı Gazâlî din bilgilerindeki derinliği, ictihâddaki derecesinin yüksekliğinin yanısıra zamânının bütün fen bilgilerinde de mütehassıs idi. Bağdat Üniversitesinin rektörü olup o zamânın ikinci dili olan Rumcayı iki senede öğrenmiş, eski Yunan ve Roma felsefesini, fennini incelemiş, yanlışlarını ve bozuk taraflarını kitaplarında bildiren İmâm-ı Gazâlî, eski Yunan filozofları ile felsefelerini tasnif ederek, herbirinin sözlerinin esâsını, birbirlerinden farklarını, ayrıldıkları ve birleştikleri yerleri sistemli olarak mükemmel bir tarzda sıralamıştır. Ayrıca kitaplarında dünyânın döndüğünü, maddenin yapısını, ay ve güneş tutulmasının hesâblarını ve daha birçok teknik ve sosyal bilgileri yazmıştır. Eserleri asırlar boyuncaİslâm dünyâsında olduğu gibi Avrupa’da da kaynak eser olarak okutulmuştur. Bugün de Avrupa’nın çeşitli üniversitelerinde bâzı eserleri ders kitabı olarak okutulmakta, Unesco tarafından neşredilerek bütün dünyâya dağıtılmaktadır. İslâm âlimlerinin en büyüklerinden biri de İmâm-ı Rabbânî Ahmed-i Fârûkî’dir. Bunun din bilgilerindeki derinliğini ve ictihâd derecesinin yüksekliğini; hele tasavvuftaki, vilâyetteki kemâlinin, aklın, idrâkin üstünde olduğunu, dinde söz sâhibi olanlar söylediği gibi, Amerika’da yeni çıkan kitaplar da bu ilim ve irfân güneşinin ışıklarıyla aydınlanmaya başlamıştır. İmâm-ı Rabbânî (1563-1624) zamânının fen bilgilerinde de mütehassıs idi. Elektronların aralarının boş olduğunu, hızla döndükleri için dolu göründüklerini ilk defâ o açıklamış, bu bilgi Avrupalılar tarafından ancak son yıllarda anlaşılmıştır. İmâm-ı Rabbânî’nin talebelerine okuttuğu Şerh-i Mevâkıf kitâbı Arapça büyük bir eser olup, içinde; o zamânın bütün fen bilgileri anlatılmakta, yer küresinin yuvarlak olduğu, batıdan doğuya doğru döndüğü isbat edilmekte, atom üzerinde, maddenin çeşitli hâlleri, kuvvetler ve psikolojik olaylar üzerinde kıymetli bilgiler verilmektedir. Kâdı Adûd’un 14. asırda yazdığı ve Seyyid Şerîf Cürcânî’nin şerhettiği bu kitapta ayrıcaYunan felsefecilerinin hatâları ve yanlışları ispat edilmiştir. Bu kitapların yazıldığı devirdeAvrupalılar dünyâyı tepsi gibi düz, etrâfı duvarla çevrili zannediyorlardı. Bir meridyenin uzunluğunu da ilk defâ Musul ve Diyarbakır arasında, Sincâr Sahrasında Müslümanlar ölçtüler ve bugünkü gibi buldular. Endülüs İslâm üniversitesinde astronomi profesörü olan Nûreddîn Batrûcî, El-Hayât adlı kitâbında bugünkü astronomiyi yazmaktadır. (Bkz. Batrûcî). Aynalarda ışıkların kırılması kânunlarını ilk defâ İbn-i Heysem bulmuştur. Avrupa’da Alhazem adıyla tanınan bu Müslüman âlim, 10. asırda yaşamış, matematik, fizik ve tıp ilimlerinde yüze yakın kitap yazmıştır. Türkistanlı Ali bin Ebilhazm İbn-i Nefîs (Bkz. İbn-i Nefis) doktor olup, tıp ilmindeki buluşlarını bildiren kitapları, tıp ilminin kaynaklarından olmuştur. Akciğerlerdeki kan deverânının şemasını ilk olarak bu doktor çizmiş, böbrek ve mesâne taşlarının alâmetlerini ve nasıl tedâvi edileceğini anlatmıştır. İslâm cerrahlarından meşhur operatör Amr bin Abdürrahmân Kirmânî, Endülüs hastahânelerinde ameliyat yapmıştır. Ebû Bekr Muhammed bin Zekeriyyâ Râzî (Bkz. Ebû Bekr Râzi) büyük bir İslâm tabibiydi. Göz ameliyatlarını ilk defâ fennî usûllerle yaptı. Avrupa’da Râzes ismi ile meşhûrdur. İlâçlar ve kimyâ üzerine de kıymetli kitaplar yazmıştır. Hastalıkların mikroplardan geldiğini ilk bulan, İslâm medeniyetinin yetiştirdiği İbn-i Sînâ’dır (Bkz. İbn-i Sînâ). İbn-i Sînâ, bundan 900 sene evvel; “Her hastalığı yapan bir kurttur. Yazık ki bunları görecek bir âletimiz yok.” demiştir. Ayrıca kanın insan vücûdunda faydalı besinleri taşıyan sıvı olduğunu; idrardaki şekerin varlığını, içme suyunu mikroplardan temizleme usûllerini, civa ile tedâvî edilme, ameliyatlarda ağrıları hafifletici uyuşturucu terkiplerini gene ilk defâ İbn-i Sinâ söylemiştir. Kânun adlı eseri asırlar boyunca Avrupa tıp fakültelerinde yegâne tıp kitabı hâline gelmiştir. Osmanlı âlimlerinden Fâtih Sultan Mehmed Hanın hocası Akşemseddîn de, Maddet-ül-Hayât kitabında; “Hastalıklar insandan insana canlı varlıklar (mikroplar) vâsıtasıyla geçmektedir.” diye yazmıştır. Kızıl, kızamık ve çiçeğin ayrı ayrı hastalıklar olduğunu bulmuştur (Bkz. Akşemseddîn). Osmanlı Türkleri inekte çiçek aşısı üretmişlerdir. Yıldızların hareketlerini inceleyen “zîc ilmi” de Müslümanlar tarafından bulunmuştur. İslâm âlimlerinin bulduğu zîcler yıllar boyunca astronomi ilmine rehber olmuş, batılı astronomlar önce bu zîcleri araştırmış, sonra çalışmalarına başlamışlardır. Meşhûr Müslüman âlim Câbir’in Endülüs’te (İspanya’da) Sevilla (İşbiliyye) şehrinde kurduğu rasathâneye, burayı işgâl ettikleri zaman rastlayan Hıristiyanlar, bu rasathânenin ne işe yaradığını anlayamayıp çan kulesi yapmışlardır. Ayrıca Müslümanlar yıldızların kataloğunu yapıp birçoğunun adını vermişlerdir. Bugünkü semâ haritalarında yıldızların çoğunun isimleri Müslümanların verdiği gibidir. Bir güneş yılının müddetini tâyin, ışığın kırılmasının keşfi, rakkaslı saat da Müslümanların insanlığa hediyelerindendir. Bîrûnî’nin (Bkz. Bîrûnî) çizdiği astronomi şemasının yanısıra astronomi ilminin en büyük üstadlarından Uluğ Beyin astronomik buluşları bu ilimde Müslümanların ulaştıkları mahâretin delillerindendir. (Bkz. Uluğ Bey) Osmanlı Türklerinden Kâdızâde-iRûmî ise Uluğ Bey Zîci’nin büyük kısmını tamamlamış, matematik ve astronomi ilmine âit eserleriyle meşhur olmuştur. (Bkz. Kâdızâde Rûmî) Kâdızâde’nin talebelerinden olan ve hocasının vefâtından sonra Semerkant rasathânesinin başına geçen Ali Kuşçu da o devirlerin en büyük matematik ve astronomi âlimlerinden biri olarak ün salmıştır. Astronomi ilmine âit en büyük eseri Risâle fil-Hey’e’dir. Coğrafya ilminde de Müslümanlar başı çekmişlerdir. Ünlü coğrafya âlimi İdrisî’nin Nüzhet-ül-Müştâk fî İbtirâk-il-Âfâk isimli meşhur eserinde 72 adet harita vardır. Evliyâ Çelebi, İbn-i Battûta ve Yâkub Hamevî’nin seyâhatleri ve eserleriyle coğrafya ilmine yaptıkları hizmetler, her türlü takdirin üstündedir. Coğrafya ilmine adını büyük harflerle yazdıran Müslümanlardan biri de Pîrî Reis’tir. Bu meşhur Türk denizcisi yaptığı deniz seferleri sırasında edindiği bilgileri Kitâb-ı Bahriye adlı eserinde toplamış, birçok bölgenin ve denizaşırı yerlerin bugünkine çok yakın haritalarını çizmiştir. Kâtip Çelebi ise coğrafya ilminde en büyük eser olarak Cihânnümâ’yı yazarak bu ilim dalında yeni bir devir açmıştır. Bugün bütün dünyânın kullandığı rakamları, sıfır dâhil, Müslüman âlimler bulmuşlardır. “Sıfır”ı Muhammed bin Ahmed bulmuş, cebir ilmini Harezmî kurmuştur. Bu ilmin adı Harezmî’nin Hisâb-ül-Cebr vel-Mukâbele kitâbından gelmektedir. Ayrıca logaritma, onar onar sayıp yazmak, her dokuzdan sonra rakamın sağına sıfır koyarak diğer bir onlar hânesi vücûda getirmek yine Harezmî’nin buluşlarındandır. Harezmî’nin eserleri matematik sâhasında o kadar yayılmış ve kullanılmıştır ki, ismi bile çeşitli milletlerin dilinde “Alkhorismi, “Algorisme”, “Augrisme” şekillerinde yazılıp söylenmiştir. (Bkz. Hârezmî) Sosyoloji ilmini ilk kuran İbn-i Haldun’dur. Mukaddime isimli ansiklopedik eserinde ilimlerin her dalından bahseder ve yeni bir ilim olarak sosyoloji yâni İlm-i içtimâiyyâtı kurduğunu bu ilmin esaslarıyla berâber anlatır. İlim ve teknik, insanların hizmetinde faydalı olduğu müddetçe değerlidir. İnsanlara faydası olmayan ilmin ve fennin hiçbir faydası yoktur. Bu yüzden İslâm âlimleri insanlara faydalı olabilmek için ellerinden geleni yapmışlar, bu hususta müslim, gayr-i müslim ayırımı yapmamışlardır. İslâm âlimlerinin, ilme ve insanlığa yaptıkları hizmetlerin hepsini saymak, ancak her ilme âit kitap külliyetleri vücuda getirmekle mümkündür. Lokman Hakîm şöyle buyurmuştur: “Yoksullar, ilim sâyesinde sultan sarayında (sofrasında) otururlar.” Müslümanların ilme katkıları konusunda Avrupalı ilim adamlarının söyledikleri sözlerden bâzıları şöyledir: Corci Zeydan: “Astronomi ilminde Avrupalılar değerli İslâm âlimlerine o kadar muhtaçtırlar ki, astronomi ilmi ile ilgili herhangi bir müşkil mesele ile karşılaştıkları zaman hemen Müslüman memleketlerine husûsî memurlar göndererek onlardan yardım isterlerdi.” Drapper: “İslâm âlimleri yaptıkları hesapların çoğunda o kadar isâbet etmişlerdir ki, yeni matematikçilerin en mâhirleri bile onları bulmuş oldukları bu hesapları kabul etmek zorunda kalmışlardır. Will Durant: “Tıp sâhasında en büyük âlim İbn-i Sînâ, en büyük hekim Râzî, en büyük kimyâger de Câbir’dir. George Sarton: “Bîrûnî, felsefe, matematik ve coğrafya ilimlerinde çok kıymetli olup, en büyük âlimlerden birisidir.” Prof. E. F.Genrtier: “Hiçbir îtirâza imkân yoktur ki, bizim rönesansımızın matematik hocaları Yunanlılar değil, Müslümanlardır. Bizim bugün bildiğimiz hesap ilminin temel taşları İslâm rakamlarıdır. Matematik ilminin karanlık garp âlemine nasıl intikal ettiğini ve onların maddî medeniyetini nasıl ilerlettiğini bir tarafa bırakarak İslâm rakamlarını bugünün dünyâ kültüründen kaldıracak olursak acabâ şu büyük atom medeniyetinden geride ne kalır; düşünmek ve ona göre Müslümanların matematik ilmine yapmış oldukları hizmetleri takdir etmek lâzımdır.” Pasteur: “Îmân hiçbir gelişmeyi engellemez. Bugün bildiklerimden daha çok ilmim olsaydı, Allah’a îmânım şimdikinden daha güçlü ve derin olurdu.” Admon Harbert (Jeolog): “İlim hiçbir zaman küfre neden olmaz.” Einstein: “Îmân, ilim araştırmalarının en güçlü ve en güzel savunucusudur. İlimsiz îmân topalın yürüyüşüne benzer. Îmânsız ilim de âmâ insanın bir şeyi duyuşuyla (el yordamıyla) anlamasına benzer.” Charles Seignebos: “Müslümanlarla Haçlı seferleri yoluyla tanışan Avrupalılar medenîleştiler.” Bodley: “Rönesansı İslâmiyete borçluyuz. Garplılar yel değirmenlerinin varlığını, kanallarla zirâat yapıldığını, oyuklu ok, trampet, top, barut, askerî alanda çok büyük öneme hâiz olan bu malzemeleri Haçlı seferleri sâyesinde öğrendiler. Otomatik saatten ipekli kumaşa kadar her şey Avrupalıların gözlerini kamaştırıyordu.” Levi Provençal: “İspanya’da yetiştirilen çiçeklerin adları Arapçadan alındığı gibi kullanılıyor. Araplardan alınan bu isimler, Pirene Dağlarını aşmış, Fransız diline geçmiştir. Roger Garaudy: “İslâmın büyük Peygamberi; “Yarın ölecekmiş gibi âhirete, hiç ölmeyecekmiş gibi dünyâya çalışın.” derken, her şeyi anlatmıştır. İslâm hem maddeye, hem de mânâya hükmetmiştir. Öyle ise bunların ikisi birbirinden koparılamaz. Nasıl koparılabilir ki, İslâm; “İlim Çin’de de olsa alınız.”; “İlim ve fen, mü’minin kaybolmuş malıdır, nerede bulursa alsın.” diyor. İlmin ve çalışmanın burada sınırı yoktur. İslâm bu iki olaya sınır koymadığına göre, dünyâyı sarsmıştır.” İlme Dâir İlimsiz bir şey olmaz, ilim her şeye baştır, Karanlık yollarda o, en aziz arkadaştır. Ondan sâdık dost olmaz, ondan vefâlı yâr yok, Her şeyde zarar olsa, onda aslâ zarar yok. İlmde bir tat var ki, hiçbir şeyde bu tat yok. Allah’ın huzûrunda, âlimden makbûl zât yok. İlm, uçsuz, bucaksız, bir ummânı andırır, İlmden başka herşey, insanı usandırır. Nasıl kıymetli olmaz, Allah onu övüyor. Bak! Nebî-yi muhterem, bir hadîste ne diyor: Ara, her yerde ilmi, o yer ister Çin olsun! İlm öğrenmek farzdır, her mümin için olsun. Bak! Alîy-yül-Mürtezâ, ne diyor, dinlesene: “Köle olurum bana, bir harfi öğretene.” Âlimler, İslâmiyeti zevâlden kurtarır, Âlimler yer yüzünde, zıll-i sıfâtullahtır. Mürekkeb-i ulemâ, azizdir hattâ şundan: Fî sebîlillah akan, şehîdlerin kanından. Çünkü, cihâd-ı ekber, ancak ilimle olur, Dâreynde, ilmi ile, âmil olan kurtulur. Âlim, zâhidden üstün, zühd, ilmin altındadır, Âlimler, âhirette nebîler yanındadır. İlm âşıklar tâcı, ilm ruhlara gıdâ, İlmdir, devâ olan, yükselen her feryâda. İlm edinmenin ilk şartı, âlim bulmaktır, Hiçbir şey düşünmeden, ona teslim olmaktır. Âlimin bir nazarı, bulunmaz hazînedir, Bir sohbeti, yıllarca bitmez kütübhânedir. Dime! Cihânda âlim kalmadı, belki vardır. Aç gözünü, kalbinden zulmet perdesin kaldır! Bu dînin âlimleri, hadîsle övüldüler, Benî İsrâil’deki nebîler gibidirler. Âlimlerin bir sözü, yıllarca, bâkî kalır, İnsanı en alçaktan, bâlâlara kaldırır. Kategori:Bilim